Cerita Cinta Rose Weasley
by TauHumba
Summary: Rose Weasley mencintai Scorpius Malfoy, tapi Scorpius selalu mempermainkan dan menyakitinya. Rose tidak peduli dan bahkan percaya suatu saat nanti Scorpius akan mencintainya.
1. Chapter 1

**CERITA CINTA ROSE WEASLEY**

**Thanks buat teman2 yang dah review sebelumnya. Ini fiction yang sama, cuma di-edit dikit. Sorry, karena ku baru gabung jadi da masalah ma accountku. **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Cinta**

Rose Weasley sedang mencatat dengan tekun di kelas Sejarah Sihir, ketika sesuatu yang keras dan menyakitkan menghantam belakang kepalanya.

"Aduh...!" Rose menjerit sambil menyentuh belakang kepalanya, air mata kesakitan memenuhi matanya.

Dia mendengar dengusan tawa dari belakang, menoleh dan lihat Scorpius Malfoy dan dua kroninya, Alex Zabine and Vincent Goyle sedang menutup mulut berusaha menahan tawa. Malfoy sedang memegang tongkat sihirnya, rupanya dia baru saja menyerang Rose.

"Ah, Miss Wetherbay, ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kita." Kata Profesor Binns, guru hantu Hogwarts yang selalu mengajar Sejarah Sihir dari entah sudah berapa generasi, sekarang sedang memandang Rose dengan pandangan bertanya dan seperti biasa agak heran karena melihat banyaknya orang dalam kelas.

"Profesor, aku ... aku ... " gagap Rose

"Jadi Gadis Pengadu sekarang, Weasley, ... " terdengar bisikan dari belakangnya.

Rose berbalik dan Malfoy sedang menatapnya dengan tajam sambil menyeringai.

"Profesor, sepertinya Weasley sedang sakit," kata Malfoy

"Tidak, Profesor. Aku baik-baik saja dan ..."

"Rumah sakit, Miss Weatherbay," kata Profesor Binns

"Tapi,..."

Profesor Binns telah kembali ke bacaan super membosankan tentang Perang Raksasa dan Perburuan Raksasa tahun 1918 dan suaranya yang membosannya, mendengung kosong dalam kelas. Anak-anak yang tadi sempat tertarik memperhatikan Rose sudah kembali pada tidur nyaman mereka di meja. Hanya Malfoy, yang menatapnya dengan puas, Zabine dan Goyle tertawa perlahan.

Rose memasukkan catatannya dalam tas dan melangkah keluar dari kelas. Dia melangkah menyusuri koridor dengan air mata memenuhi matanya. Bagus sekali, pikirnya, sekarang dia telah kehilangan kesempatan untuk mencatat tentang perang raksasa dan harus ke perpustakaan mlam ini untuk menyelesaikan catatannya dan sekarang yang lebih penting dia harus ke rumah sakit karenanya kepalanya berdenyut kesakitan.

Scorpius Malfoy tidak akan membiarkan satu hari dalam enam tahun mereka di Hogwarts, tanpa menyakiti Rose. Ada-ada saja yang dilakukannya, menyihir rambutnya menjadi hijau; menyerangnya dengan mantra terserimpit, sehingga kakinya keseleo; menyerangnya dengan mantra aguamenti yang menyebabkan dia harus mengikuti kelas sambil basah kuyup, Malfoy sudah setingkat lebih maju darinya dalam mantra-mantra untuk menyakiti orang, karena tiap kali dia memakai mantra pengering pakaiannya akan kembali basah; memberikan obat sakit perut di makan siangnya, membuatnya tak berkonsentrasi; menaburkan bubuk Itchi-Dust di tempat duduknya di kelas Ramuan, menggaruk badannya sepanjang pelajaran ramuan sehingga mendapat detense selama seminggu karena mengganggu ketenangan kelas. Yang paling menyakitkan adalah dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang dijadikan sasaran kalau Malfoy ingin mencoba mantra baru. Rumah sakit telah menjadi tempat yang sangat tak asing lagi baginya karena entah sudah ratusan atau ribuan kali dia dibawa kesana, karena pingsan, berdarah atau hal yang menyakitkan lainnya. Tapi, untunglah Malfoy dan Rose tidak berada dalam Asrama yang sama, Malfoy di Slytherin dan Rose di Ravenclaw. Mungkin dia akan menjadi hanya berupa potongan kalau mereka juga di tempatkan di asrama yang sama.

Sebenarnya, dalam hati Rose berharap di tahun NEWT mereka ini, Malfoy berubah semakin dewasa, membiarkannya sendiri. Dia juga telah berusaha untuk menghindari Malfoy, tapi rupanya Malfoy mengambil kelas NEWT yang sama; Sejarah Sihir, Rune Kuno, Arithmancy, Transfigurasi, Mantra, Ramuan, Pertahanan terdahap Ilmu Hitam, Astronomy, dan Herbology. Jadi sangat susah untuk menghindarinya.

"Wah, Miss Weasley, apa lagi sekarang?" tanpa sadar Rose telah sampai di Rumah Sakit, dan sekarang Madam Pomfrey sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan kritis.

"Kepalaku ..."

Rose tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, karena Madam Pomfrey telah menyeretnya masuk, sambil mengomel tentang orang yang tidak bisa menjaga diri. Rose menunjukkan benjolan di belakang kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan ketika Madam Pomfrey menyentuhnya, dan mengosoknya dengan ramuan yang berbau kemenyan.

"Baiklah, aku harus memeriksa apakah kamu geger otak atau tidak. Jadi, tenang dulu sebentar..."

Rose tinggal di rumah sakit sampai makan malam. Saat dia diijinkan kembali, anak-anak lain sementara menghabiskan ayam goreng mereka. Rose berjalan melewati meja Slytherin menuju meja Ravenclaw. Rose memandang sepanjang meja Ravenclaw mencari teman karibnya, Francess Nott. Francess Nott atau yang sering dipanggil Francy oleh Rose adalah seorang gadis manis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata indah berwarna coklat muda dan Rose telah berteman dengannya sejak tahun bertemu pertama kali di Hogwarts Express. Sifat Francy yang mudah meledak, namun baik hati ini sangat kontras dengan sikap Rose yang tenang dan selalu menghindari konfrontasi. Namun, keduanya dapat berteman dengan baik dan menikmati pertemanan merekan selama enam tahun ini. Dan Rose diam-diam juga mengetahui bahwa Francy diam-diam menyukai Albus Potter, sepupunya.

Rose melangkah perlahan dan duduk di samping Francy yang setengah jalan sedang menikmati ayam gorengnya.

"Hai...!"

"Oh, Rose, hai,... Dari mana aja, aku mencarimu..." tanya Francy menatap Rose dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kamu baik-baik aja, kan?"

"Tentu saja, dia tidak baik-baik saja!" kata suara di belakang Rose, dan sepupunya Albus Potter muncul dan duduk di sampingnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Apa?" Francy memelototkan matanya, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Rose?"

"Tenang, ku nggak apa-apa kok?"

"Bo'ong, Rose,..." Albus menatapnya, "Kita di kelas yang sama Rose dan aku melihat Malfoy menyerangmu."

Yah, yah, seharusnya dia ingatkan? Meskipun tempat duduknya berjauhan, tapi Albus pasti memperhatikannya. Albus adalah sepupu dan temannya. Banyak hal yang rahasia maupun yang bukan yang dibagi bersamanya. Dia sangat mirip ayahnya, Harry Potter dengan mata hijau cemerlang yang menarik hati, meskipun tanpa bekas luka.

"Malfoy?" Francy mendesis, "Si Brengsek itu... biarkan aku menyerangnya, Rose"

"Jangan!" Rose cepat-cepat memegang tangan Francy yang sudah setengah bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Yah, yah, "Albus melototinya, "Selalu seperti ini kan? Kamu nggak membiarkan kami menyerangnya. Aku sudah ingin sekali meyerang si Brengsek itu sejak lama."

Albus menatap ke meja Slytherin dengan pandangan berapi-api

"Rose, kali ini aja, biarkan aku menyerangnya. Gimana? Aku bisa mengutuknya dari sini lho!" kata Francy meraih tongkatnya.

"Hentikan!" Rose menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian semua untuk nggak menyakitinya kan?"

"Ha ha ha" Albus tertawa tanpa rasa humor. "Untuk alasan aneh yang dulu itu lagi?"

"Yah, masih alasan yang lama, Albus" Rose memberi tekanan pada namanya. "Dan bilang pada Lily dan Hugo juga"

"Dengar, Rose" Francy merendahkan kepalanya dan menatap Rose. "Banyak cowok yang bersedia jadi pacarmu, Rose. Kamu cantik, pintar, Papa dan Mamamu terkenal dan kamu bisa mendapatkan cowok baik yang akan bisa mencintaimu. Dari pada si Bangsat Malfoy."

"Benar, Rose," tambah Albus, "Richard berencana mengajakmu ke Hogsmead sabtu ini."

"Aku nggak mau pergi dengannya." kata Rose

"Rose, bangsat itu nggak suka padamu,... Lihat dia, Rose," kata Albus menunjuk Malfoy di meja Slytherin yang sedang mengedipkan matanya pada Eliza Parkinson. "Kamu tau, Rose, Bangsat itu punya lebih banyak cewek dari pada Hugo dan bintik-bintik di wajahnya."

"Dia juga sudah menyakitimu selama enam tahun ini, dan dia akan terus melakukannya sampai,... mungkin saat kita meninggalkan Hogwarts. Jadi, biarkan kami menanganinya." Kata Francy.

"Kalian nggak boleh melakukannya,..." kata Rose tajam, "Aku pernah bilang dan selalu bilang sepanjang enam tahun ini untuk tidak menyakiti Scorpius... Dan aku tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang menyakitinya."

"Yah, yah, Scorpius Malfoy tersayang." Kata Francy bertukar pandangan kesal dengan Albus.

"Rosie, diam-diam aku berfikir, kamu ini dah ilang ingatan ato jangan-jangan kamu ini ... Masochist... Tau kan? Orang yang menyukai kekerasan dilakukan pada dirinya." Kata Albus.

"Kalian berdua nggak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku." Kata Rose

"Emang,... dan kami nggak akan mau berusaha mengerti,... Aku benar-benar dah bosan berdebat tentang Bangsat itu dengan kamu, Rose," kata Francy, "Dan satu hal, Rose, kalau kamu berharap ... menunggu Bangsat itu satu saat nanti jatuh cinta pada, yang sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah terjadi... Yah, silakan menunggu dan menjadi Perawan Tua... Ayo, Al, kita ke Perpus!"

Rose memandang Francy dan Albus berjalan meninggalkankan Aula Besar. Dia memandang Scorpius,... Yah, Scorpius, bukan Malfoy, yang saat ini sedang mengelus-elus tangan Parkinson di atas meja. Sebutir air mata jatuh perlahan di pipinya. Kalau boleh jujur memang seperti itu, dia sudah menyukai,... mencintai Scorpius sejak lama, bahkan sejak pertama kali melihatnya di peron 9 ¾. Saat Ron Weasley, ayahnya,menunjukkan seorang cowok sebelas tahun dengan rambut pirang yang hampir putih dan wajah ningrat berhidung mancung; Rose langsung terpana dan tidak mendengarkan sebagian apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, hanya samar-samar tentang mengalahkan Scorpius dan tidak menikah dengan darah murni.

Rencana Rose untuk bersahabat dengan Scorpius langsung terhambat saat itu juga, karena Scorpius, entah bagaimana menganggap Rose sebagai orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan sasaran latihan beberapa mantra yang telah dipelajarinya di rumah. Scorpius mengutuknya menjadi berbulu dan menyebutnya 'Darah Pengkhianat'. Sejak saat itu, Scorpius selalu menyakiti Rose di setipa kesempatan.

Tetapi, entah bagaimana Rose tidak bisa membencinya. Menganggapnya orang yang menyebalkan juga, tidak. Bahkan diam-diam, Rose menjadi suka dan akhirnya mencintainya. Rose mengganggap bahwa Scorpius adalah orang yang baik. Sebenarnya bukan anggapan saja, karena Rose beberapa kali telah menyaksikan kebaikan Scorpius. Scorpius telah membantu anak-anak kelas Satu yang tidak tahu jalan ke arah Aula Besar di tahun ke tiganya. Dia juga melatih teman-temannya bermain Quidditch, membela beberapa anak yang Hufflepuff yang dipermainkan anak-anak slytherin lain. Yah, masih banyak lagi kebaikan lain yang dilakukan Scorpius. Scorpius tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain, kecuali Rose. Jadi, diam-diam Rose berharap bahwa kelakuan Scorpius ini menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya dia juga menyukai Rose, cuma belum menyadarinya saja.

Perdebatan tentang perasaan Rose terhadap Scorpius ini memang selalu terjadi. Dengan Albus, Francy, Lily dan Hugo, adik Rose; juga dengan sepupu-sepupunya yang lain, James, Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, Lucy, Molly, dan Louise, saat mereka masih di Hogwarts tentunya; menolak perasaan Rose dan mencoba membuatnya untuk menyukai orang lain yang menurut mereka lebih cocok untuk Rose. Tetapi sampai saat ini belum berhasil, karena Rose menganggap dirinya tidak bisa menyukai orang lain. Mereka mencoba untuk membalas Scorpius, tapi Rose telah membuat mereka semua berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti Scorpius, karena Rose tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang menyakiti Scorpius.

Rose menghapus air matanya dan meneruskan makannya. Yah, begitulah dengan cinta, butuh perjuangan dan kesabaran. Rose tidak akan berubah, akan terus menunggu Scorpius sampai menyadari bahwa dia juga mencintai Rose.

**Review,please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita Cinta Rose Weasley**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**TerLuka**

Rose memandang catatan Sejarah Sihirnya dan beberapa buku referensi yang bertebaran di meja dengan penuh perhatian. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan perpustaan sudah hampir kosong, hanya beberapa anak Ravenclaw kelas tujuh yang masih duduk menekuni PR atau apapun yang mereka kerjakan.

Rose mengingat kembali apa yang telah diperdebatkannya dengan Al dan Francy saat makan malam. Apakah dia bodoh karena menyukai Scorpius? Rose memang merasa dirinya bodoh. Kata orang, orang jadi bodoh karena cinta. Yah ungkapan itu benar dan cocok sekali untuk Rose saat ini.

Selama ini dia telah berhasil merahasiakan hal ini dari orang dewasa dalam keluarga, khususnya, Papa dan Mamanya. Papanya, Ronald Weasley adalah Auror terlatih yang bekerja di Kementrian Sihir. Papa sangat menyayanginya, namun dia pasti akan marah besar kalau sampai mengetahui bahwa Rose menyukai Scorpius Malfoy, anak Draco Malfoy, musuh bebuyutannya dulu dan cowok yang harus Rose hindari dan kalahkan dalam setiap pelajaran. Mamanya adalah Hermione Weasley bekerja pada Depertemen Hukum Sihir di Kementrian. Mama adalah wanita cerdas yang sangat bijaksana. Rose diam-diam curiga bahwa mama mengetahui perasaan khususnya pada Scorpius, karena setiap kali nama Malfoy disebutkan saat makan malam atau saat berkumpul bersama, pasti mama akan memandang kearahnya.

Rose tahu sebagai anak dari dua Golden Trio, dua pahlawan besar yang berhasil menyelamatkan dunia sihir dari masa kelam Voldemort, kehidupan Rose menjadi sorotan publik. Tiap minggu berita tentang keluarganya selalu dimunculkan di halaman depan Witch Weekly, majalah mingguan gosip penyihir. Musim panas ini, berita tentang James Potter, sepupunya, yang sedang bersantai di pantai di Perancis Selatan, dengan pacar barunya seorang cewek pirang, menjadi berita utama Witch Weekly. Artikel yang berjudul _James Potter: Playboy Tulen_, menceritakan kisah playboy James yang dibuat-buat dan beberapa komentar pedas dari mantan-mantan pacarnya. Artikel ini menyebabkan kemarahan besar dalam keluarga. Uncle Harry dan Aunt Ginny yang selama ini berfikir bahwa James sedang di Irlandia, sedang mengikuti training untuk Tryout Quidditch musim mendatang; marah besar. Mereka mengadakan pertemuan keluarga di The Burrow dan mengancam akan mengeluarkan James dari daftar ahli waris kalau James tidak kembali ke Irlandia segera. Setelah gerutuan dari Uncle Harry; beberapa nasihat dari Grandma dan Grandpa; anggukan setuju dari Uncle Bill, Uncle percy, Uncle George dan Papa; air mata dari aunt Ginny dan Mama; anggukan sabar dari aunt Fleur, aunt Audrey dan aunt Angelina; serta cekikikan dari kami, Al, Lily, Fred, Roxanne, Louise, Hugo dan aku; dan juga gerutuan dari Victoire, Molly, Lucy dan Dominique; malam itu juga James berangkat kembali ke Irlandia dengan portkey.

Minggu lalu artikel yang muncul di Witch Weekly adalah tentang Hugo dan Lily. Artikel _Hubungan Tidak Sehat Hugo Weasley dan Lily Potter_, disertai foto-foto Hugo dan Lily yang sedang berpelukan dan bergandengan tangan, menyebabkan Uncle Harry dan Papa marah, mereka mengancam akan menyirim serombongan auror untuk membakar kantor Witch Weekly dan menuntut editornya. Ancamannya berhasil karena editornya mengirim surat permintaan maaf pada keluarga kami. Menurut Rose, artikel itu sungguh keterlaluan, namun Hugo dan Lily mengganggapnya sebagai lelucon dan tidak terpengaruh oleh pandangan aneh anak-anak lain dalam kastil. Rose selama ini curiga bahwa Caroline Ferrars, penulis artikel tersebut, memiliki mata-mata di Hogwarts yang memantau setiap gerakan mereka, karena foto-foto yang dipajang Witch Weekly merupakan foto-foto terbaru mereka dan bersettingkan Hogwarts.

Selama ini, Rose tidak pernah menjadi berita utama Witch Weekly. Namanya hanya sekali-kali disisipkan sebagai tambahan diakhir. Rose selalu berusaha menjaga sikap dan penampilannya di depan umum. Dia tentunya akan malu besar kalau sampai berita tentang dia menyukai Scorpius terpampang di halaman depan Witch Weekly, lebih parah lagi ayahnya akan membunuhnya atau mengirimnya ke Beauxbatons agar menjauh dari Scorpius.

Rose menghela nafas dan melanjutkan catatannya tentang raksasa-raksasa brutal yang menjadi pemimpin di setiap perang raksasa. Dia tidak melihat seseorang mendekatinya sampai kursi di depannya ditarik.

"Hari ini kan nggak da PR" kata Al, memandang buku-buku yang bertebaran.

"ku harus menyelesaikan catatanku." Kata Rose

"'Wuldraza, pahlawan yang paling terkenal di kalangan raksasa, membunuh 50 penyihir Agustus 1918' ..." Al membaca terbalik catatan Rose, "Binns tidak menyebutkan tentang hal ini di kelas."

"Tentu saja tidak, itu aku temukan di buku ini...," kata Rose, menunjuk sebuah buku bertulisan rapat yang terbuka di depannya.

"Nambah kerjaan aja." Kata Al sambil menyandarkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi.

Rose mengabaikannya dan kembali memeriksa buku-buku lain. Tidak ada ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat, hanya terdengar bunyi kertas yang dibolak-balikkan oleh Rose.

"Maaf,ya!" kata Al tiba-tiba

Rose mengangkat alis, "Untuk apa?"

"Ku menghinamu tadi ... saat makan malam ... eh, tentang Malfoy."

"Oh itu,... lupakan saja!"

"Ayolah, Rosie, aku tahu kamu marah."

"Sudahlah, Al, ku nggak pa-pa." Kata Rose, "Ku sebenarnya dah berusaha untuk tidak menyukai dia ... untuk lupain dia, tapi ... aku nggak bisa"

Rose mengedipkan mata mencegah jatuhnya air mata.

"Aku mengerti..." kata Al sambil memegang tangan Rose, "Apapun yang terjadi aku bersamamu, Rosie. Dan aku akan bersedia banget kalau kamu menyuruhku menyihirnya... Hehehe"

Keduanya cekikikan dan tidak menyadari seseorang mendekati meja mereka.

"Weasley ... Potter!" kata Scorpius menatap mereka dengan tajam. "Kalau melihat tingakah kalian berdua, rasa-rasanya artikel Witch Weekly minggu lalu itu lebih pas untuk kalian berdua ... atau dalam keluarga kalian memang banyak hubungan incest."

"Tutup mulut, Malfoy!" bentak Al

Scorpius mengangkat alis, menatap Rose dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Al menarik nafas perlahan, menenangkan diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Lily dan Hugo?"tanya Rose berusaha mengalihkan pikiran Al dari Scorpius.

"Yah, mereka baik-baik saja," jawab Al, "Tampaknya mereka menikmati sorotan ini dan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh."

"kamu harus hati-hati, Al, bisa-bisa berikutnya kamu yang dijadikan berita si Ferrars."

"Nggak ada yang menarik tentang aku ..." kata Al, "Tapi kamu Rosie! Gimana kalau mata-mata si Ferrars sampai tahu bahwa menyukai Malfoy."

"Iya juga," kata Rose, sambil berfikir, "Aku sudah memikirkan itu, makanya aku mau kalian semua merahasiakannya."

"Kamu fikir apa yang kami lakukan selama enam tahun ini?"

"Iya... iya. Ku hanya mengingatkan saja."

Selama beberapa saat keduanya terdiam.

"Yuk, aku akan mengatarmu ke Ravenclaw!" kata Al kemudian

"Kamu duluan aja, masih ada yang ku harus selesaikan." Kata Rose.

Al mengangkat bahu dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan, meninggalkan Rose menekuni buku-bukunya.

Rose menghabiskan satu jam kemudian dengan mencari data-data lain tentang perang raksasa dan baru keluar setelah diusir dengan tidak terhormat oleh Miss Parker, penjaga perpustakaan, perempuan berwajah galak dengan mata hitam yang sanger.

Melangkah menyusuri koridor di malam hari merupakan hal biasa bagi Rose, karena kegiatannya yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan sampai jauh malam mengharuskannya menyusuri koridor di malam hari. Kadang dia bertemu dengan para Prefect yang berpatroli di koridor dan beberapa membuat Ravenclaw kehilangan angka. Pada tahun kelimanya, saat lencana Prefect sedang dikirim ke tangan-tangan tertentu, Rose sangat berharap McGonagall mengangkatnya sebagai Prefect. Namun lencananya tidak pernah datang, bahkan orang yang kepintarannya rata-rata, seperti Scorpiuslah yang mendapat lencana. Sempat kecewa juga, lebih-lebih papa dan mama. Tetapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, Rose berpendapat bahwa McGonagall tidak melihat kepintaran sebagai syarat untuk menjadi Prefect, tapi melihat pada keberanian dan kepribadian. Rose senang karena McGonagall bisa melihat kepribadian yang baik dari Scorpius.

Rose melewati beberapa koridor lagi tanpa bertemu seorang Prefect pun. Harusnya mereka berpatroli di koridor ini juga kan? Pikir Rose, tapi syukurlah, mereka tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengurangi lima angka dari Ravenclaw.

Setelah beberapa saat, Rose mendengar suara aneh, suara seperti desahan nafas seseorang. Bukan hantu, fikir Rose, hantu tidak bernafas. Meneruskan langkah lagi dengan perlahan, Rose bertanya dalam hati, siapa lagi yang masih berkeliaran malam-malam begini? Tiba-tiba waktu seakan berhenti, nafasnya tertahan seperti dibekap oleh seseorang dan sesuatu yang tajam seperti ribuan pedang menusuknya dari segala arah dan air mata mengaburkan pandangannya, tapi pandangan itu telah terpatri dalam ingatannya. Scorpius sedang berciuman mesra dengan seorang gadis pirang. Mereka berimpitan bagaikan sepasang sendok di bawah sinar bulan yang masuk lewat jendela.

Rose mundur perlahan, bersandar pada tembok di sudut yang gelap. Air matanya terus mengalir memenuhi pipinya, kepalanya pening dan hatinya sakit. Hentikan, Rose, bukankah kamu sering melihat pemandangan seperti ini! Perintah Rose pada dirinya sendiri. Yah, Scorpius memang telah berciuman dengan banyak gadis, dan Rose sudah beberapa kali melihatnya. Tetapi, hal itu tidak membuatnya kebal oleh rasa sakit. Rasa sakit itu selalu ada dan semakin menyakitkan dengan berlalunya waktu.

Melangkah sekarang, Rose, dan kuatkan dirimu, perintah Rose pada dirinya. Menghapus air matanya, Rose melangkah menuju mereka; karena tidak ada jalan lain ke asrama Ravenclaw, harus melalui koridor ini.

"Oh...!" kata si Pirang, yang ternyata Eliza Parkinson, terkejut dan melepaskan diri dari Scorpius.

"Weasley...!" kata Scorpius

Rose tidak memandang mereka berdua, dia terus melangkah melewati mereka.

"kamu nggak mengutuknya seperti di kelas Sejarah Sihir tadi?" Rose mendengar Parkinson bertanya pada Scorpius, "Dia mengganggu kita, lo!"

"Malas ah, aku kan punya kegiatan lain yang lebih bermanfaat," jawab Scorpius, lalu menarik Parkinson ke pelukannya dan mulai saling berciuman lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, si Weasley itu nggak punya pacar,ya?" terdengar lagi suara Parkinson

"Entahlah,... Lesbian kali." Jawab Scorpius

"Hah? Lesbian? Yang benar?" tanya Parkinson

"Nggak tahu, ah... ngapain kita ngurusin si Weasley... Yuk, ke menara Astronomy. Kita nggak kan bertemu Prefect di sana."

Dan dari sudut gelap tempat Rose berdiri, dia melihat Scorpius menarik Parkinson menaiki tangga pualam.

Apa? Lesbian? Scorpius mengira dia Lesbian? Rose ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya pada malam, namun dia tidak ingin membangunkan seluruh kastil. Dia berlari dengan air mata berlinang menuju asrama Ravenclaw.

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerita Cinta Rose Weasley**

**Thanks dah review. narusaku20: ne memang hy POVx Rose aja. Klo Scorpius nanti deh di fiksi lain. OK!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Artikel**

"Bangun!" teriak sebuah suara keras di telinga kanan Rose.

Rose terduduk di tempat tidur dan memandang sekelilingnya. Francy sedang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Apaan, Francy? Biarkan aku tidur," kata Rose sambil menarik selimut dan menutup tubuhnya.

"Kenapa sih kamu? Biasaya jam enam kamu dah bangun kan?" kata Francy menarik selimut dari tubuh Rose.

"Semalam aku nggak bisa tidur." Kata Francy, lalu menatap sekeliling ruangan yang berisi empat tempat tidur besar. "Mana Suzane dan Bella?"

"Dah turun sarapan." Kata Francy sambil menatap Rose dengan menyelidik, "Kamu habis nangis,ya?"

"Nggak... Aku..."

"Malfoy!" tebak Francy seketika

"Apa?"

"Dia kan yang bikin kamu nangis?"

Rose tidak menjawab, tapi mengusap matanya perlahan. Dia memang menangis semalaman dan baru tertidur jam empat pagi.

"Balikin selimutnya, Francy, aku mau tidur." Kata Rose, menghindari pertanyaan Francy dan mencoba merebut selimut dari tangan Francy.

"Nggak boleh," kata Francy, menjauhkan selimut dari jangkauan tangan Rose, "Apa yang dilakukan si Brengsek itu?"

"Nggak ada," kata Rose mencoba merebut selimut lagi, tapi gagal. "Sekarang hari Sabtu, bolehkan aku bermalas-malasan? Jadi balikin selimutnya, Francy!"

Francy tak bergerak, hanya terus menatap Rose, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hai, Rosie, tumben terlambat bangun," Lily masuk sambil menyeret kakinya di karpet. Rambut kemerahannya yang panjang dan halus melambai di belakangnya, mata coklatnya yang indah bersinar dengan tanya, dan bibirnya yang mungil sedikit mengerut.

"Lily, mengapa kamu bisa di sini? Kamu kan Gryffindor." tanya Rose

"Suzane membantuku menjawab teka-teki" kata Lily.

"Kamu mencariku?"

"Aku nggak bertemu kalian saat sarapan. Jadi aku ke mari. Lagi pula, Al dan Hugo mencarimu."

Lily duduk di tempat tidur Rose dan menatapnya penuh perhatian, "Matamu sembab, habis nangis,ya?"

"Nggak..."

"Malfoy..." kata Francy mengabaikan Rose yang melototinya.

"Oh,..." kata Lily paham, "Kenapa dia?"

"Nggak pa-pa," kata Rose dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mengapa Al dan Hugo mencariku?"

"Entahlah, aku nggak tau..." jawab Lily, "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kita bicara tentang Malfoy kan?"

Rose mendengus jengkel. Seharusnya dia tahu Lily tidak bisa dialihkan dari satu hal dengan mudah. Sekarang Francy dan Lily menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Baiklah," kata Rose, menyerah. "Ng... Parkinson dan dia ..."

"Berciuman," lanjut Lily, melihat bahwa Rose tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata itu.

"Kamu tau?"

"Seluruh sekolah juga tahu, ... Kecuali kalian berdua yang nggak turun sarapan tentunya."

"Ada apa?" tanya Francy.

"Mereka berdua berciuman di Aula Besar saat yang lain lagi sarapan."

"Oh...!"

Keduanya menatap Rose lagi, terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Ayo Rose!" kata Lily akhirnya, "Kamu harus bertemu Al dan Hugo kan?"

"Baiklah, ... Aku bangun."

Rose bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dia berdiri di depan cermin dan bayangan pucat seorang gadis dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya, berambut merah panjang dan berombak dengan mata besar berwarna biru, yang sembab; balas menatapnya. Hidup ini tidak berjalan seperti yang kau inginkan, Rose, pikirnya, bersemangatlah karena dengan adanya hari baru harapan baru selalu ada.

Satu jam kemudian, Rose berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw. Dia terkejut karena seluruh keluarganya; Hugo, Lily dan Al, sedang berkumpul di sudut membaca sesuatu yang tampaknya adalah majalah Witch Weekly. Apa lagi yang ditulis Ferrars sekarang? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Rosie ..." Al melihatnya datang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rose mendekati mereka.

"Bacalah!" kata Hugo, menyerahkan majalah Witch Weekly padanya. Di halaman depan majalah itu terdapat foto Rose yang bergandengan tangan dengan Francy saat kunjungan ke Hogsmeade dua minggu lalu. Dan di bawah foto itu terdapat judul dengan huruf besar.

**ROSE WEASLEY: APAKAH LESBIAN?**

"APA?" jerit Rose, ternganga memandang fotonya dan Francy.

"Bacalah, Rosie!" kata Lily, takut-takut, mungkin takut Rose akan meledak marah dan menyihirnya.

Rose menunduk membaca:

**ROSE WEASLEY: APAKAH LESBIAN?**

_Setelah artikel yang menghebohkan minggu lalu tentang Hugo Weasley dan Lily Potter, yang menurut saksi mata memiliki hubungan tidak sehat (incest), kali ini kami akan melaporkan kisah si Misterius Rose Weasley._

_Rose Weasley, 17 tahun, yang dikenal sebagai yang paling jenius dan paling 'tenang' dari seluruh klan Weasley/Potter, dicurigai memiliki perasaan khusus pada seorang gadis cantik bernama Francess Nott. Weasley bertemu Nott pada tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts, dan Weasley telah mengulurkan tangan persahabatan (atau yang sekarang sedang dipertanyakan), pada Nott dan kemudian gadis itu menjadi 'sahabat' Weasley. Beberapa saksi yang bisa dipercaya mengatakan bahwa Weasley tak pernah terlihat sendiri tanpa Nott._

"_Yah,... mereka selalu bersama-sama... di kelas, ke perpustakaan, juga ke Hogsmeade... Kami juga selama ini curiga kalau Rose Weasley punya perasaan khusus pada Francess Nott. Dan ternyata kami benarkan?" cerita P seorang gadis Slytherin, yang dengan senang hati bercerita pada kami._

_Rose Weasley yang diketahui tidak memiliki teman cowok selain sepupu-sepupunya, merupakan anak dari dua Golden Trio kita, Ronald and Hermione Weasley. Kami belum mengetahui pendapat keluarganya tentang keganjilan Rose Weasley ini karena klan Weasley/Potter tidak menerima wawancara dengan Witch Weekly setelah artikel minggu lalu. Namun, Mr. Richard Nott, yang beralamat di Baker Street 15, London, dengan senang hati memberikan komentarnya._

"_Benar-benar di luar dugaan," kata Mr. Nott, saat di wawancarai Witch Weekly, Kamis lalu. "Kami sudah pernah bertemu Weasley... Kami fikir dia adalah gadis baik-baik... Yah, dengan kejadian ini kami berniat menjauhkan Francess dari Weasley."_

"_Kami akan mengirimnya ke __Beauxbatons__" sambung Mrs. Nott dengan pasti._

_Francess Nott sendiri mungkin tidak mengetahui perasaan Rose Weasley tersebut atau mengetahuinya dan bersedia menjalin hubungan terlarang ini. Tetapi beberapa dari teman-teman Ravenclawnya mengatakan bahwa Francess Nott diam-diam menyukai seseorang dan orang itu adalah 'cowok'_

"_Tidak mungkin Francess Nott juga lesbian," kata seorang gadis Ravenclaw yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya. "Karena menurutku dia diam-diam menyukai Albus Potter."_

_Keganjilan perilaku dan hubungan tidak sehat ini merupakan sesuatu yang harus dipangkas, karena tidak bisa diterima oleh komunitas sihir kita yang murni. CF***_

Rose mengangkat muka memandang keluarganya yang balas memandangnya dengan khawatir. Rose menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa komentar. Pintu Ruang Rekreasi terbuka dengan tiba-tiba dan Francy masuk sambil menggengam surat yang telah dibuka di tangannya.

"Rose?" jeritnya mendatangi Rose dan keluarganya. "Orangtuaku baru saja mengirim ini dan entah mengapa, mereka ingin aku cepat-cepat pindah ke Beauxbatons."

"Mungkin gara-gara ini," kata Rose, menyerahkan majalah Witch Weekly pada Francy yang langsung membacanya.

Mata Francy bersinar aneh saat membaca artikel itu. Dan sampai pada bagian akhir arikel, wajahnya bersemu merah. Al, Lily, Hugo dan Rose memandangnya dengan sabar dan menunggunya berkomentar.

"Apa?" tanya Francy, setelah mengangkat muka dan mendapati mereka sedang memandangnya. Matanya kembali bersinar aneh.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rose.

"Hmm, Rose, kamu ... kamu menyukai aku?" tanya Francy dengan mata bersinar aneh dan sudut mulutnya berkedut. Kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Al, Lily, Hugo dan Rose memandangnya dengan terkejut.

"FRANCESS NOTT!" jerit Rose, setelah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Francy

"Menurutmu ini lucu,ya?" Rose balik bertanya.

"Yeah, Rosie, menurutku artikel ini sangat lucu." kata Francy dan kembali tertawa.

Al, Lily dan Hugo yang rupanya telah menemukan sisi kelucuan dari artikel itu, ikut tertawa-tawa bersama Francy, meninggalkan Rose yang memandang mereka dengan cemberut.

"Ayolah, Rose, ini benar-benar lucu, bayangkan kalau dia sampai tahu tentang Malfoy." Kata Al disela tawanya.

"Dengar, Rose, aku nggak peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakan artikel ini. Dan aku tidak takut bergandengan tangan denganmu atau memelukmu di depan umum. Kamu tetap sahabat aku yang terbaik." Kata Francy, serius setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Thanks, Francy!" kata Rose sambil memeluk Francy.

"Dan sekarang, aku harus membalas surat aneh orangtuaku." Kata Francy setelah melepaskan diri dari Rose. Dia kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga pualam ke kamar anak perempuan, meninggalkan Rose bersama Al, Lily dan Hugo yang masih cekikikan memandangnya.

"Temanmu benar-benar hebat." Kata Hugo.

"Iya..." kata Rose.

"Hmm, Rose, apakah yang dikatakan pada akhir artikel tentang... tentang dia diam-diam menyukaiku itu benar?" tanya Al dengan muka merah.

Lily dan Hugo kembali cekikikan, Al melototi mereka.

"Entahlah,... aku nggak tau. Kamu bisa langsung bertanya padanya kan?" jawab Rose sambil memandang Al dengan penuh perhatian. Apakah sebenarnya Al juga menyukai Francy? Syukurlah kalau hal itu terjadi, setidaknya satu orang dari mereka bahagia.

Seharian itu tidak ada pembicaraan lain oleh anak-anak Hogwarts, selain apakah Rose Weasley benar-benar Lesbian dan benarkah Francy adalah pacarnya. Dan Rose yang bosan menjawab pertanyaan anak-anak Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, serta Hufflepuff (Slytherin, tidak perlu bertanya sebab mereka percaya apa saja yang ditulis Ferrars); bersembunyi di kamarnya sambil membaca buku. Setidaknya besok hari Minggu, karena itu Rose bisa mengghindari sebagian anak-anak.

Keesokan harinya, surat dari orangtuanya yang semakin memperburuk mood Rose, datang dengan dibawa oleh burung hantu mungil milik keluarga bernama Pigwidgeon 2. Burung hantu berwarna abu-abu ini datang saat sarapan.

_Dear Rose,_

_Ayahmu dan aku sangat terkejut membaca artikel terbaru Ferrars. Kami tidak menduga dia akan menulis hal-hal seperti itu tentangmu. Tentu saja, kami tidak percaya, Sayang. Tapi kalaupun artikel itu benar, ayahmu dan aku tetap menyayangimu dan menerimamu apa adanya._

_Ayahmu tidak mau menerimanya, tentu saja. Dia terus mengatakan 'tidak mungkin' dan menghabiskan tiga jam mengutuk dan memarahi orang-orang di kantornya. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin memberitahumu hal ini, tapi ayahmu berencana mengundang Charles Smith untuk menghabiskan natal bersama kita. Ayahmu ingin mempertemukannya denganmu. Aku tidak menyukai Smith, tentu saja, karena dia adalah orang yang terlalu mementingkan diri sendiri. Jangan bilang pada ayahmu, dia menyukai Smith._

_Kami telah mengadakan pertemuan keluarga lagi di The Burrow, tanpa Albus, Lily, Hugo dan kamu, tentu saja, dan semuanya setuju untuk mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi._

_Love_

_Mama_

Rose memandangi surat ibunya dengan tidak percaya. Pertemuan Keluarga? dan mereka semua percaya dia Lesbian? Rose memaki dalam hati dan menyerang serealnya dengan sebal.

"Ada apa?" Al bertanya sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Surat dari rumah." Jawab Rose singkat dan menyerahkan suratnya pada Albus.

"Ya, ampun... pertemuan keluarga?" kata Al setelah membaca suratnya, "Kalau aku jadi kamu aku akan mengirim surat pada mereka semua..."

"Ya, itu memang niatku..." kata Rose

"Biar aku menulis pada ibuku..." lanjut Al

"Thanks, Al." Kata Rose, tersenyum suram.

Setelah sarapan, Rose menghindari pandangan aneh anak-anak lagi dengan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, berniat menulis surat untuk membalas surat orangtuanya dan menulis pada paman dan bibinya, juga sepupu-sepupunya.

_Dear Mama_

_Kok, Mama dan Papa percaya pada perempuan busuk seperti Ferrars? Karena aku 'bukan lesbian'. Sekali lagi BUKAN LESBIAN dan aku juga TIDAK mencintai Francy (Tidak dengan cinta yang kalian bayangkan). Beritahu Grandma dan Grandpa, kalau mereka masih percaya pada artikel itu aku akan tinggal di Hogwarts liburan natal ini._

_Beritahu Papa, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Charles Smith. Aku setuju denganmu, Mam, tentang Smith, dia memang orang yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Hal yang dibicarakannya adalah 'bagaimana cara Smith bermain Quidditch' lalu 'bagaimana cara Smith belajar mencapai 12 Outstanding di OWL'. Yah, pokoknya hal-hal seperti itu. Francy dan aku akan berusaha menghindarinya kalau betemu dengannya di koridor (dia setahun di atas kami)._

_Ohya, satu lagi aku punya seseorang yang aku sukai, dan aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa dia. Setidaknya, tidak sekarang._

_Love_

_Rose _

Setelah membalas surat orangtuanya. Rose menulis surat bernada sama untuk keluarganya yang lain. Dan sore itu, surat-surat balasan dari keluarganya, mengatakan bersyukur bahwa berita itu ternyata bohong, dan permintaan maaf karena tidak mempercayainya, serta harapan untuk bertemu dengannya natal nanti. Tapi, surat dari James bernada berbeda.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Pertemuan keluarga benar-benar heboh. Aku sangat berharap kalian hadir, karena The Burrow terasa sepi tanpa kalian. Aunt Hermione dan Mama terus menangis sepanjang pertemuan; dan Uncle Ron, mengutuk dan menyumpah siapa saja yang menjengkelkannya, sehingga Grandma mengancam akan mengusirnya dari The Burrow kalau dia terus bertingkah seperti itu. Yang lain tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya bermaksud menerima dan mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi._

_Fred, Louise dan Aku bertukar pandang menahan tawa sepanjang pertemuan. Maafkan kami, Rosie, tapi artikel itu sangat lucu. Ferrars tidak tahu bahwa kamu adalah seorang Pencinta Pria sejati. Bagaimana kabar, Malfoy? Hahahahaha Sebenarnya kami berniat memberitahukan tentang Malfoy pada mereka, tapi hal itu pasti akan menambah kemarahan Uncle Ron, dan kami tahu kamu akan membunuh kami kalau kami bertemu denganmu liburan natal ini._

_Ohya, Irlandia sangat membosankan. Pertemuan keluarga merupakan pengalih perhatian yang efektif. Ngomomg-ngomong, Fred dan aku berencana mengirimimu surat cinta dengan nama cewek untuk mengganggumu, tapi kami membatalkannya karena kami tahu kamu sudah cukup stress saat ini._

_Sampai ketemu natal nanti..._

_Love_

_James_

_PS: Rosie, ini Fred, Charles Smith, tidak kalah dari Malfoy, lho!_

Rose mengambil perkamen dan membalas surat James.

_Dear James_

_Terima kasih untuk tidak mengirimku surat aneh dan menambah stress yang ku alami sekarang. Aku sudah mengirim mereka semua, surat yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu dukungan apa pun karena aku BUKAN LESBIAN. _

_Dan aku juga berterima kasih lagi karena kalian tidak tidak membuat menambah stress papa dan membocorkan rahasiaku di pertemuan keluarga karena aku akan memberitahu mereka suatu saat nanti._

_Aku senang karena masalahku kalian anggap lucu serta bisa mengalihkan pikiranmu dari hal-hal yang membosankan._

_Sampai jumpa..._

_Love _

_Rose_

_PS: Katakan pada Fred, aku tidak tertarik._

_PSS: Bagaimana kabar cewek pirang di Perancis Selatan?_

Rose mengirim surat James dan mengabiskan sorenya di ruang Rekreasi dengan membaca dan mengecek PR Ramuannya yang akan dikumpulkan Senin besok. Jam delapan tepat Rose ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam.

"Lihat, si Lesbian Weasley!" kata Scorpius pada temannya Goyle dan Zabini, saat bertemu Rose di Aula Depan. Rupanya mereka juga hendak ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam.

Alex Zabini, cowok cakep berkulit gelap, berambut hitam dan bermata biru, menatap Rose dengan kurang ajar sambil berkata;

"Weasley, sebenarnya kamu cukup cantik juga... aku bersedia menjadi pacar kamu!"

Goyle dan Scorpius mendengus tertawa.

Rose pura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus berjalan menghindari mereka.

Goyle, cowok bertubuh besar dengan mata hitam yang licik, menghalangi langkah Rose.

"Kamu benar, Alex... dia cantik ..." kata Goyle, mengulurkan tangan mencoba menyentuh wajah Rose.

Rose menjerit kecil dan menghindar, sehingga tangan Goyle menjangkau udara kosong.

"Tinggalkan dia, Vincs ..." kata Scorpius meraih Goyle.

"Ayolah, Scorp, masa cuma kamu yang boleh mengganggunya?" kata Zabini

"Benar, Scorp. Selama enam tahun ini kamu melarang kami mendekati Weasley. Kami hanya jadi penonton, tapi sekali ini biarkan aku menyerangnya... ada mantra baru yang ingin ku coba." Goyle berkata sambil meraih tongkat sihir dari sakunya.

"Aku Bilang Tinggalkan Dia!" kata Scorpius suaranya tajam dan dingin, dengan penekanan di setiap suku kata.

Zabini, Goyle dan Rose memandangnya dengan heran.

"Yuk masuk! Aku lapar..." kata Scorpius sambil menyeret Zabini dan Goyle bersamanya memasuki Aula Besar.

Rose berdiri termenung beberapa saat di Aula Depan yang kosong, kemudian berjalan perlahan memasuki Aula Besar. Dia berjalan menuju meja Ravenclaw diiringi bisik-bisik mereka yang mempercayai artikel Witch Weekly. Rose mendekati Francy dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kemana aja? Kamu nggak ke perpus, padahal aku menunggumu di sana" kata Francy ketika Rose duduk.

"Aku di ruang rekreasi, tulis surat." Kata Rose, "Dengar, tadi aku bertemu Scorpius."

"Dan?" tanya Francy, mengangkat alis.

"Dia melarang Zabini dan Goyle menyerang aku."

"Lalu?" tanya Francy lagi tak peduli.

"Menurutmu, apakah ... apakah itu berarti dia menyukaiku?" Rose berbisik dengan muka merah.

Francy tersedak jus labu kuningnya.

"Oh, Rose, kamu ini..." kata-kata Francy terputus karena tidak mendapatkan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Rose.

"Apa?" desak Rose.

"Yah, terlalu penuh impian-impian aneh." Kata Francy, "Seingatku dia memang melarang anak-anak menyerang kamu. Katanya, kamu adalah mikiknya."

"APA? Aku adalah miliknya? Itu berarti bahwa dia... dia..." wajah Rose kembali memerah sampai ke lehernya.

"Menyukai kamu?" lanjut Francy, "Menurutku, tidak! Aku rasa dia cuma egois."

"Egois?"

"Yeah, kamu kan target dia, dia tidak ingin anak-anak lain menjadikanmu target juga. Jadi dia melarang anak-anak lain mendekatimu."

"Target?"

"Maksudku, target lelucon, target untuk mencoba mantra baru atau apa pun itu."

Rose memandang meja Slytherin, ke arah Scorpius yang sedang duduk berimpitan dengan Parkinson. Dia baru menoleh kembali memandang Francy setelah mendengarnya mendengus.

"kenapa kamu nggak bilang aja ke dia, kalau kamu suka dia?"

"Hah? Nggak mungkinkan?" kata Rose. "Lagipula aku akan menjadi lelucon seumur hidup kalau itu ku lakukan."

"Kalau kamu bilang ke dia, hatimu akan lega. Dan kalau ditolak kamu bisa melupakannya dan mencari cinta baru."

"Benarkah bisa semudah itu mencintai dan melupakan?" Rose berkata sambil menatap Francy.

"Memang butuh waktu untuk melupakan, tapi akhirnya kamu bisa menemukan cinta baru dan bahagia."

"Aku nggak bisa bilang ke dia." Kata Rose sambil menatap Scorpius di meja Slytherin. Dan pada saat saat yang sama Scorpius juga sedang menatapnya. Tidak mau kelihatan seperti pungguk merindukan bulan, Rose membuang muka dan memandang Francy yang berkata,

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu nggak pernah bicara padanya kan?"

"Apa?" fikiran Rose, terhalang Scorpius sehingga tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Francy.

"Selama enam tahun ini kamu tidak pernah berbicara dengannya... Dia aja yang mendekatimu dan berbicara, maksudku, menghinamu atau mengutukmu."

"Iya, dan aku menghindarinya... Kamu mau akau melakukan apa? Mendengarkannya menghinaku dan keluargaku atau menunggu dia mengutuk aku?" Rose menjadi panas terhadap Francy.

"Yah, setidaknyakan kamu bisa balas menghina keluarga atau balas mengutuknya atau mencaci-maki dan menyumpahinya." Kata Francy.

"Kamu tahu, aku nggak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Pantas aja, kamu bukan di Griffyndor..." kata Francy.

"Menurutmu, itu karena aku pengecut?"

"Tentu saja kan?" kata Francy, "Sekarang pergilah ke Malfoy dan bilang padanya kamu menyukainya."

Mereka saling bertatapan. Rose dengan pandangan kurang yakin dan Francy dengan tatapan menantang.

"Baiklah...," kata Rose menyerah, "Aku akan bilang nanti di acara kelulusan, setelah itukan aku bisa menghindarinya dan bersembunyi di kutub selatan."

"Dan itu masih berbulan-bulan lagi." Kata Francy mengangkat bahu dengan tidak yakin dan melanjutkan makannya.

Yang dikatakan Francy tentang Rose yang tidak pernah berbicara dengan Scorpius, memang benar. Selama enam tahun ini belum pernah Rose berbicara dengan Scorpius. Selalu Scorpius yang berbicara dengannya, maksudnya, mengejeknya dan mengutuknya, Rose hanya berjalan lewat dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Jadi bagaimana dia mengatakan cinta, kalau selamat pagi aja nggak pernah.

**Review, Please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**CERITA CINTA ROSE WEASLEY**

**Thanks banget yang review. Winey: ku usahain agar tetap jd Chpter yg panjang d!. Rempong: d chpter ini rosex bahagia:). VanyRama-kun: OK d,nti ta bwt scorpius nmbak rose,tp bkn d ch ini.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Kencan**

Selama seminggu ini, Rose berusaha menghindari anak-anak yang berbisik-bisik ketika dia lewat di koridor. Susah juga menghindari mereka karena sekarang seluruh Hogwarts telah menbaca apa yang ditulis Ferrars. Rose hanya bisa menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, mengangkat kepala dan bersikap acuh ketika melewati mereka saat pergantian jam pelajaran. Lily dan Hugo menertawai Rose setiap kali bertemu dengannya. Mereka tidak putus-putusnya tertawa sejak empat surat cinta yang diterima Rose hari Senin dan hari berikutnya. Salah satu dari surat cinta itu berasal dari perempuan yang tinggal di Kent yang umurnya bahkan sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari Rose. Rose sangat berharap, salah satu dari surat-surat itu tidak berasal dari James atau Fred. Kalau benar, Rose akan membunuh mereka kalau bertemu lagi nanti.

Minggu ini adalah minggu yang sangat melelahkan dan membingungkan. Setiap hari sepanjang minggu ini, anak kelas tujuh mendapat banyak PR dan harus dikumpulkan pada pelajaran berikutnya. Rose tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai dan bersenang-senang seperti Lily dan Hugo yang menghabiskan waktu luang mereka dengan mengganggu cumu-cumi raksasa. Rose menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, mengerjakan PR atau sekedar membaca sambil menunggu Francy menyelesaikan sesi latihan Quidditch-nya, lalu keduanya bisa membahas PR atau mengerjakan PR bersama-sama. Al sering bergabung dengan mereka kalau tidak sedang berlatih Quidditch atau menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai Ketua Murid. Yang paling membingungkan Rose adalah Scorpius dan kedua temannya, Zabini dan Goyle, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berada di perpustakaan dalam jarak pandang Rose. Jadi, setiap kali mengangkat muka, mereka bertiga selalu ada di depannya. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun, mereka hanya duduk memandang Rose lalu berbisik-bisik antar mereka seperti sedang berkonspirasi melakukan satu kejahatan. Yang paling menjengkelkan adalah, Parkinson, yang datang bergabung dengan mereka kemudian, langsung duduk di pangkuan Scorpius dan menciumnya seperti tidak ada hari esok.

Rose senang sekarang hari Jumat sebab besok Sabtu, hari kunjungan ke Hogsmeade kedua semester ini. Merasa lebih gembira, dia menikmati sisa sarapannya perlahan. Satu hal lagi, sarapan pagi ini tidak ada surat cinta untuknya. Rose sudah bosan ditertawai oleh teman-teman Ravenclaw-nya yang menyihir surat-surat cinta Rose, membuat besarnya menjadi sepuluh kali lihat lalu memajangnya di dinding, sehingga semua orang bisa membacanya.

"Kamu bebas pagi ini kan, Rose?" tanya Francy memandang jadwal pelajaran Rose dengan iri. "Aku Ramalan pagi ini."

"Kamu sih, aku kan pernah bilang agar men-drop aja pelajaran itu. Menurutku pelajaran itu hanya buang-buang waktu." Kata Rose, lalu meminum habis coklat panasnya yang sudah setengah.

"Kamu mau ngapain?" tanya Francy, saat mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan perlahan diikuti Rose.

"Nggak tau, mungkin duduk-duduk di tepi danau sambil membaca." Kata Rose.

"OK! Aku ke arah sini..." kata Francy, membelok ke arah koridor yang menuju menara utara. "Sampai jumpa makan siang nanti!"

Rose melambai pada Francy dan berjalan keluar dari pintu depan. Angin musim gugur bulan November menyambutnya ketika dia melangkah ke arah halaman. Udara dingin membuat Rose merapatkan syal di sekeliling lehernya. Apakah bijaksana keluar dingin-dingin begini, bisa-bisa dia kena radang dingin. Ah sudahlah, dia sudah terlanjur berada di luar. Rose terus berjalan ke arah danau dan duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sambil memandang danau yang berwarna biru gelap. Si cumi-cumi raksasa tidak kelihatan, mungkin berlindung di rumah karangnya yang nyaman sambil menunggu musim berganti. Rose saja yang cukup bodoh keluar di udara dingin ini. Rose mengeluarkan bukunya dan mulai membaca.

Rose tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia tertidur, tapi dia terkejut oleh bunyi langkah kaki mendekatinya. Rose membuka matanya dan melihat Scorpius berjalan mendekatinya. Di latar belakangi oleh langit biru gelap dan angin sepoi dingin yang menggoyangkan rambut pirang-putihnya, serta dengan jubah hijau Slytherin-nya, dia kelihatan seperti... seperti Dewa Hutan. Ya, Dewa Hutan yang tampan. Dan Dewa Hutan tampan ini sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Apakah dia masih bermimpi atau khayalannya telah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kenyataan?

"Hai, Rose!" Scorpius menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Tersenyum? Ya, benar-benar tesenyum dan itu membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Dan senyum itu baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Oh, Merlin, dia tidak mengeluh kalau dibunuh sekarang. Lagi pula, dia memanggilnya 'Rose', apakah pendengaran telah menipunya? Tidak mungkin, memang Scorpius memanggilnya 'Rose' dan nadanya lembut bagaikan irama musik yang indah.

Scorpius duduk disampingnya. Dan jantung Rose berhenti berdetak sesaat. Kemudian berdetak lagi dengan sangat cepat, seolah dia baru saja memenangkan pertandingan lari keliling Hogwarts dalam waktu 30 menit. Tubuhnya gemetar, yang pasti bukan karena dingin.

"Ha... Hai!" Rose balas menyapa dengan suara gemetar.

"Kamu kedinginan?" tanya Scorpius lembut.

Tentu saja tidak, tahukah Scorpius bahwa tubuhnya panas dan sebentar lagi bisa mengeluarkan asap.

"Ya, iya... udaranya sedikit dingin,ya!"

Scorpius melepaskan syal hijau Slytherin-nya dan mengalungkannya pada leher Rose, di atas syal biru Ravenclaw Rose. Jangan pingsan sekarang, please! Jerit Rose dalam hati. Yah, bisa saja dia pingsan saking bahagianya. Kalau dia pingsan tentu dia tidak bisa memandang wajah tampan Scorpius dari dekat. Sekarang Rose memandang Scorpius dengan mulut terbuka seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku ingin minta maaf untuk semua hal yang kulakukan padamu di tahun-tahun yang lalu." Kata Scorpius meamndang Rose.

Rose yang masih memandang Scorpius dengan mulut terbuka menutup mulutnya dan menutup mulutnya dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Baiklah..." kata Rose cepat. Tapi apakah terlalu cepat,ya? Harusnya dia pura-pura marah atau apalah... Bagaimana kalau Scopius menganggapnya cewek murahan? Biarlah untuk saat ini dia tidak peduli apapun.

Scorpius tersenyum lagi menatapnya, membuat wajah Rose bersemu merah sampai ke lehernya.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk mengajakmu ke Hogsmeade Sabtu besok."

APA? Mengajaknya ke Hogsmeade? Kencan dengan Scorpius? KENCAN? Jangan senang dulu, Rose, katanyanya dalam hati, dia tidak bilang sebagai pacar... Bisa aja dia mengajakmu hanya karena kasihan atau apa.

"Baiklah, aku akan temani kamu ke Hogsmeade besok."

Scorpius menatapnya, "Aku mengajakmu ke Hogsemeade sebagai pacarku, Rose."

Pacar? Pacarku? Wow! Merlin, benar-benar kata yang indah!

"Baiklah, aku senang..." kata Rose sambil tersenyum otomatis, seperti orang bodoh.

Tapi, 'Senang' bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Rose saat ini. Dia sangat, dan sangat bahagia. Akhirnya kebahagian datang juga padanya. Setelah enam tahun menyukai Scorpius akhir... akhirnya Scorpius mengajaknya kencan. Hore! Rose benar-benar ingin melompat. Kalau bisa sampai ke bulan, bertemu bintang bintang dan mengambil satu untuk scorpius, sang Dewa Hutan pujaan. Apakah dia kedengaran seperti pujangga sinting? Sepertinya iya, tapi Rose tak peduli. Kata orang, cewek yang sedang jatuh cinta biasanya agak sinting.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok jam 10 di pintu depan,ya!" kata Scorpius, setelah itu membungkuk dan mencium pipi Rose, kemudian berjalan kembali ke kastil.

Rose terpaku di tempatnya. Rohnya seperti telah meninggalkan raganya terbang ke langit ke tujuh, tempat indah penuh kebahagiaan. Dia menyentuh pipi yang tadi dicium Scorpius, terasa panas, tapi masih terasa lembutnya bibir Scorpius di pipinya. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak masih sedang bermimpi, karena semua ini terasa begitu nyata.

Rose berdiri dan seperti melayang saking bahagianya, dia kembali ke kastil. Dia harus berbicara pada seseorang untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan sekedar mimpi atau halusinasinya yang kelewatan. Melewati pintu depan dia berusaha mencari Francy atau Lily di antara anak-anak yang keluar dari Aula Besar, kelihatannya baru selesai makan siang.

"Rose!" teriak Francy dari belakangnya.

Masih dalam kedaan melayang, Rose berbalik dan menunggu francy yang sedang berjalan melewati anak-anak untuk mendekatinya.

"Kemana aja? kamu nggak makan siang?"

"Tampar aku sekarang!" perintah Rose.

"Apa? Kamu gila,ya? Ada pa denganmu!"

"Ku mohon! Seseorang harus meyakinkanku kalau aku tidak bermimpi."

Francy mencubit pergelangan tangan Rose.

"Aduh..." Rose menjerit.

"Nah bukan mimpikan? Ada apa?"

Rose menatap Francy dengan tersenyum yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan.

"Coba tebak!"

"Baik... Hmm, kamu berhasil mendapat Outstanding di PR Transfigurasi?"

Rose mengeleng dengan senyum yang semakin lebar.

"Kamu menenggelamkan Malfoy di danau?"

Rose cemberut, "Nggak mungkin... tapi ini tentang Scorpius..."

"Bagaimana?"

"Scorpius mengajakku kencan." Kata Rose, berbisik, takut anak-anak yang melewati mereka di koridor mendengar.

"APA?"

"Sttttt!"

Francy menarik Rose menuju kelas kosong terdekat dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

"Kok bisa? Apa yang terjadi? Kamu memberinya ramuan cinta?"tanya Francy curiga.

"Nggaklah ... Dengar ..." Rose lalu menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Scorpius di pinggir danau secara terperinci dengan wajah bahagia.

"Mengejutkan..., tapi aku senang." Kata Rose.

Francy tidak tampak segembira Rose, dia mengerutkan keningnya. "Mencurigakan," katanya.

Rose berhenti tersenyum.

"Keliatannya seperti dibuat-buat... dan Rose seharusnya kamu jangan percaya begitu aja. Dan keliatannya dia sedang merencanakan ..."

"Cukup, Francy! Aku nggak mau dengar..." kata Rose, "Ku mohon jangan merusak kebahagianku untuk sekali ini. Aku yakin dia tulus, dan aku ingin sahabat terbaikku mendukungku."

Francy terdiam, menatap Rose sesaat kemudian berkata sambil tersenyum, "Maafkan aku!... kalau begitu baju apa yang akan kamu pakai untuk kencan besok?"

Rose kembali tersenyum dan bersama Francy mulai membicarakan baju apa yang dipakai untuk kencan pertamanya besok.

Malam itu Rose sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi sambil mengenang kejadian saat makan malam tadi. Scorpius dan dia bertukar senyum penuh arti di atas hidangan makan malam mereka. Pntu ruang rekreasi terbuka dan Rose melihat Al, Hugo, Lily dan Francy masuk dan berjalan ke tempat Rose duduk, di pojokan ruangan yang jauh dari anak-anak Ravenclaw lainnya. Wajah mereka menunjukkan air muka khawatir. Apa lagi ini? Pikir Rose. Dia heran sendiri kenapa mereka tidak menerima saja bahwa sekarang ini dia adalah Pacar Scorpius Malfoy. Rose tersenyum senang.

"Hentikan!" kata Al, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Lily, Hugo dan Francy menyusul.

"Apa?"

"Senyum itu... Kayak idiot." Kata Al

"Oh..." seru Rose, kemudian tersenyum lagi.

Al, Lily, Hugo dan Francy saling pandang penuh arti. Rupanya hendak memutuskan siapa di antara mereka yang mulai bicara lebih dulu.

"Jangan itu lagi!" sambar Rose segera sebelum salah satu dari mereka membuka mulut. Al, Hugo, Lily dan Francy telah berdebat dengan Rose dalam bisikan saat makan malam tadi, tentang kecurigaan mereka pada Scorpius. Mereka menduga bahwa Scorpius merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Tapi,..." kata Hugo, "Kami tidak mau kamu terluka atau apa, Rosie... dan Mama dan Papa menyuruh aku menjagamu."

"Oh, bagus sekali, Hug!" kata Rose, melototi Hugo.

"Benar, Rosie... Si Brengsek itu pasti merencanakan sesuatu." Kata Al dengan geram.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku. OK!" kata Rose, "Dan tolong tinggalkan aku sekarang, aku ingin menulis sesuatu." Rose mengambil perkamen kosong dari dalam tasnya, dan menundukkan kepala pura-pura menulis, menunggu mereka meninggalkannya.

Rose merasa mereka bertukar pandang dengan putus asa, kemudian satu persatu mereka meninggalkannya.

Rose menunduk dan mulai menulis.

_Hal-hal yang diketahui Rose Weasley tentang Scorpius Malfoy_

_Oleh Rose weasley_

_Nama Lengkap: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (mendengarnya saat Zabini meneriakinya di ruang ganti Slytherin, saat itu aku sedang menunggu Francy pada pertandingan Quidditch Ravenclaw vs Slytherin di tahun ke tiga)_

_Tanggal lahir: 10 February (5 bulan lebih tua dariku. Mendengarnya mengatakan pada Imelda Vane, pacar pertamanya, di tahun keempat)_

_Alamat: Malfoy Manor, rumah keluarga turun-temurun. (mendengarnya dari papa, mama dan Uncle Harry bicara tentang keluarga Malfoy di The Burrow)_

_Orang tua: Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Malfoy (nee, Greengrass) – keterangan seperti di atas._

_Anak tunggal_

_Tinggi: 175 meter / Berat: 65 kg (ini merupakan perkiraan)_

_Warna rambut: pirang-putih/ Warna mata: abu-abu_

_Pelajaran favorit: Pertahahan terhadap Ilmu Hitam (mendengarnya berbicara pada Prof. Macmillan di tahun pertama)_

_Pengajar Favorit: Prof. Macmillan, guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam._

_Makanan Favorit: Daging Domba Panggang (terlihat hampir selalu makan itu tiap makan malam)_

_Warna favorit: abu-abu dan hitam_

_Hal yang disukai: Terbang di sore hari saat matahari terbenam. (sering terlihat lewat jendela kamar anak-anak perempuan Ravenclaw)_

_Hal yang dibenci: Orang yang mempermainkan orang lain (Lucu juga, soalnya dia sendiri suka mempermainkan orang)_

Rose tersenyum sambil mengakhiri catatannya. Dia kelihatannya seperti penguntit, tapi dengan mengetahui hal-hal tentang Scorpius Malfoy dia seperti merasa telah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun. Nanti catatannya akan bertambah. Sekarang dia kan adalah pacar Scorpius jadi dia bisa bertanya apa saja. Misalnya, tentang impian-impian Scorpius, atau apa yang akan dilakukannya saat meninggalkan Hogwarts. Rose tersenyum lagi sambil menyimpan catatannya di tas, lalu bangkit dan menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan.

"Wow!" seru Francy, sambil memandang penampilan Rose pada bayangannya di cermin. "Kamu benar-benar cantik, Rose."

"Benarkah?" Rose memandang dirinya sendiri. Dia telah menggunakan ramuan Pelicin Rambut pada rambutnya, sehingga rambutnya terjatuh dengan lembut dan rapi di punggungnya. Bajunya bertali spaggeti berwarna pink lembut, dengan bawahan rok hitam sebatas lutut. Tangan dan lehernya berhiaskan kalung dan gelang berwarna perak. Francy membantunya mengenakan eye shadow warna lembut dan maskara, sehingga matanya lebih tampak bercahaya. Bibirnya yang berwarna cherry tersenyum.

"Siap berangkat!" kata Francy.

"Sebentar!" kata Rose gugup. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku belum pernah berkencan dan bagaimana kalau... kalau kencanku gagal?"

"Tenang, Rose!" kata Francy, "Nah begitu! Dengar! Hal terpenting dalam kencan adalah kamu harus menjadi dirimu sendiri, jangan berpura-pura jadi orang lain. OK?"

Kemudian Francy menyuruhnya pergi karena sebentar lagi jam sepuluh. Rose berjalan ke arah pintu depan dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Di pintu depan dia melihat Scorpius sedang berdiri. Dia memakai sweater berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam. Dia tampak tampan dan bercahaya.

"Hai!" Rose menyapa Scorpius setelah sampai di dekatnya.

Scorpius berbalik dan memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh, tampak kehilangan kata-kata untuk sesaat.

"Oh, hai, kamu kelihatan... eh, cantik."

"Terima kasih." Kata Rose bersemu merah, "Kamu juga, tidak jelek."

"Berangkat sekarang!"

Rose berdua lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hogwarts menuju jalan kecil ke arah Hogsmeade.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Scorpius berjalan agak ke depan karena kaki lebih panjang. Rose memandang Scorpius. Kok, situasinya tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya. Bukankah mereka harus bergandengan tangan, berjalan sambil berpelukan atau apa? Apa yang harus dilakukan Rose? Sebentar saja dia sudah tertinggal di belakang. Dan Scorpius sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau dia tertinggal. Yah, yang harus dilakukannya adalah menjadi dirinya sendiri, kalau dia ditinggal oleh orang yang mengajaknya keluar dia akan... dia akan...

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" panggil Rose

Scorpius berbalik menunjukkan wajah terkejut dan jengkel. "Apa?" bentaknya

"Kamu meninggalkanku..." kata Rose.

"Kamu aja yang jalannya kayak siput." Kata Scorpius jengkel.

Apa? Kenapa dia jadi marah-marah? Rose memandang Scorpius dan air mata yang hampir jatuh mengaburkan pandangannya. "Maaf!" katanya sambil menunduk.

Scorpius menatap Rose kemudian meraih tangan Rose dan menggandengnya sambil berjalan menuju ke Hogsmeade.

Mereka tidak bertemu siapa-siapa dalam perjalanan, tapi setibanya mereka di Hogsmeade, anak-anak lain mulai memandangi mereka dengan aneh. Mereka mengunjungi Honeydukes, membeli beberapa beberapa permen; juga Dervis and Banges, toko yang menjual perlengkapan sihir, disini mereka cuma melihat-lihat lalu Scorpius membuat lelucon tentang sperangkat jubah sihir pria berbentuk aneh, sehingga mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di toko itu sambil tertawa. Kemudian mereka mengunjungi Toko Lelucon Zonko. Rose tidak membeli apa-apa di toko ini, tapi Scorpius membeli beberapa barang lelucon yang akan dicobanya pada Zabini, begitu katanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk ke Three Broomsticks, untuk meminum Butterbeer hangat karena udara semakin dingin. Lebih banyak anak-anak yang memandang mereka dengan heran saat mereka masuk ke dalam rumah minum itu. Bahkan Zabini dan Goyle yang duduk di konter melongo saking terkejutnya.

Scorpius tiba-tiba meletakkan tangannya di bahu Rose dan menariknya merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Kita ke meja itu." Kata Scorpius berbisik sangat dekat dengan telinganya, yang menurut Rose sangat berlebihan. Dia curiga bahwa Scorpius sengaja ingin menunjukk pada orang-orang bahwa mereka adalah pasangan.

Scorpius membayar minuman mereka kemudian berjalan menuju meja tepat di tengah ruangan, sehingga semua orang bisa memandang mereka dengan jelas. Sekarang Rose benar-benar yakin bahwa Scorpius memang ingin menunjukan kebersamaan mereka pada semua orang. Benar saja beberapa saat kemudian, Scorpius menariknya mendekat ke tubuhnya dan mulai menciumnya, tepat di bibir.

Rose terkejut, namun hanya sesaat. Perlahan dia memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman Scorpius. Ciuman itu membuat Rose melupakan segalanya, melupakan bahwa semua orang sedang memandangnya, melupakan bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu cowok ini mencium Eliza Parkinson, melupakan bahwa cowok ini adalah cowok terlarang, melupakan tentang keluarganya dan melupakan kemarahan ayahnya nanti kalau berita tentang mereka tersebar, bahkan melupkan namanya sendiri. Yang ada dipikiran Rose saat ini adalah Scorpius dan rasa bibirnya dibibir Rose, dan tangannya yang berada di rambut Rose. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Scorpius, merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Scorpius dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Rose ingin selamanya tetap seperti itu, tapi keinginan untuk bernafas lebih penting. Mereka melepaskan diri karena kehabisan nafas.

"Wow!" kata Rose, berusaha menenangkan nafasnya.

Scorpius tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Rose, wajahnya berubah aneh seperti sedang menghadapi pergulatan batin yang hebat. Dia mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipi Rose dan mengusapnya perlahan. Rose hanya terpaku memandangnya saat Scorpius menundukkan kepala dan kembali menciumnya. Berbeda dari ciuman sebelumnya, gerakan bibirnya pada bibir Rose kali ini, sangat lembut dan hati-hati, seperti ingin mengingat tekstur bibir Rose; seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya selamanya; seperti ingin menjadikanya sesuatu yang berharga; seperti ingin menjaganya agar tidak terluka, tapi juga takut suatu saat nanti akan melukainya. Rose mengedipkan mata menahan airmata yang mengancam akan jatuh. Aku akan baik-baik saja, pikir Rose, Scorpius pernah melukainya, tapi itu sudah berlalu, sekarang dia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Dia juga sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi milik Scorpius selama, dia tidak akan kemana-mana. Dan dia tidak serapuh yang dipikirkan orang, dia kuat dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi tolong ... Tolong jangan melukainya lagi karena dia tidak akan bisa menerimanya setelah ciuman ini.

Rose dan Scorpius menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bertatapan dan berciuman. Dunia seakan milik berdua, khususnya bagi Rose. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Scorpius, tapi setelah ciuman itu sikapnya menjadi lebih lembut. Scorpius juga mengantarnya sampai ke menara Ravenclaw dan memberinya ciuman perpisahan yang panas.

**Reviewnya, Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CERITA CINTA ROSE WEASLEY**

**Thanks banget dah review, sangat membantu lo! winey: tenang aja, konflikx ada kok :p. Vany Rama-kun, Dessy: smuax da di ch ini :p **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: JK Rowling<strong>

**Kebenaran**

Rose berjalan masuk ke ruang rekreasi sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw adalah ruangan nyaman berangin, karena jendelanya banyak, dengan patung Rowena Ravenclaw berdiri angkuh di antara dua tangga yang menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan dan kamar anak-anak laki-laki. Ruangan itu hampir kosong, rupanya belum banyak yang kembali dari Hogsmeade, hanya ada dua anak laki-laki kelas dua yang sedang main catur sihir di pojok ruangan. Rose memilih tangga sebelah kiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kamar anak-anak perempuan juga cuma ada Francy, orang yang dicarinya, yang sedang berdiri merenung menatap pemandangan gunung di luar jendela.

"Kamu sudah kembali, Francy?" tanya Rose

"Hai, Rose, kok pulangnya cepat? Malfoy mana?" Francy balik bertanya, memandang Rose, kemudian memandang ke luar jendela lagi.

"Scorpius bilang kami harus menghindari keramaian, jadi pulangnya cepat." Jawab Rose.

"Menghindari keramaian? Dia bercanda,ya? Bukankah kalian mempertonton kemesraan di depan publik." Kata Francy tertawa hambar.

"Kamu melihat kami?"

"Ya ialah, Rose, semua orang melihat kalian ...," jawab Francy, "Aku di sana dengan Bella dan Suzane. Kamunya aja yang kelewat sibuk hingga nggak melihat kami."

"Oh Francy, ... Maafkan aku! Aku... Aku..."

"Sudahlah, Rose, aku tahu kamu sibuk." Kata Francy dingin, lalu berbalik membelakangi Rose.

Francy? Francy membencinya? Tidak boleh, Francy adalah satu-satunya orang mengerti Rose, mendampingi Rose di saat sedih dan susah, dan Francy adalah segalanya bagi Rose. Apakah dia harus memilih antara Scorpius dan Francy. Tidak, Rose tidak bisa memilih, keduanya berarti bagi Rose. Mata Rose berkaca-kaca.

"Francy, aku minta maaf... Jangan marah padaku! Dan ku mohon, jangan membuatku memilih antara kamu dan Scorpius. Kamu adalah sahabat aku yang terbaik dan bahkan Scorpius nggak bisa gantiin kamu."

"APA!" Francy berbalik menatap Rose terkejut dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Rose yang sudah setengah menangis menatap Francy dengan heran.

"Rose, kamu lucu!" Francy memeluk Rose. "Aku nggak apa-apa lagi sekarang. Makasih!"

"Apa? Apa yang kulakukan?"

"Nggak ada... yah, mungkin karena menjadi dirimu."

"Karena menjadi diriku?" tanya Rose, "Ada apa, Francy, kamu kelihatan aneh."

"Aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Francy datar. "Coba ceritakan tentang kencan kamu!"

Rose tersenyum lalu mengisahkan tentang kencannya dengan Scorpius dengan lengkap sampai begaimana Scorpius menciumnya.

"Ciuman itu benar-benar keajaiban, Francy" kata Rose menggambarkan ciuman Scorpius. "Yah, seperti ada sesuatu di antara kamu... aku merasa dia juga peduli padaku dan ... dan dia juga mencintaiku."

"Wow, Rose, akhirnya kamu menemukan cintamu... Selamat!" Francy berkata, namun nada suaranya terdengar aneh.

"Ada apa, Francy!"

"Nggak pa-pa." Jawab Francy cepat.

"Nggak mungkin! Kamu aneh, Francy. Pokoknya aku nggak akan membiarkanku. Sekarang bilang padaku!"

Mereka diam saling bertatapan. Tiba-tiba sesuatu dipikiran Rose menghantamnya seperti gada baja besar yang panas membara. Apakah, apakah Francy juga menyukai Scorpius? Bukankah Francy menyukai Al? Francy pasti menyukai Scorpius dan demi Rose... Demi kebahagian Rose dia menahan diri dan...

"Baiklah, aku akan putus dengan Scorpius." Kata Rose akhirnya, dia tidak bisa berbahagia di atas penderitaan Francy. Lebih baik dia yang sedih dari pada Francy. Rose sudah terbiasa sedih dan sakit hati gara-gara Scorpius. Jadi kali ini tidak apa-apa.

"Apa? Mengapa kamu ingin mutusin Malfoy?"

"Yah, aku nggak apa-apa. Aku ingin kamu bahagia."

"Kenapa aku harus bahagia kalau kamu mutusin Malfoy."

Rose menatap Francy dengan aneh. Apakah Francy begitu bodoh? Francy Ravenclaw kan? Apakah Francy seharusnya ditempatkan di Hufflepuff?

"Yah, karena kamu menyukainya kan, Francy? Aku tidak ingin berbahagia dan kamu menderita."

"APA?" Francy menatap Rose. "Menyukai Malfoy? Kamu bercanda,ya? Aku nggak sinting sampai menyukai bajingan itu. Kamu yang sinting, Rose. Yah, kalau mendengar apa yang kamu katakan sekarang, ku rasa kalian berdua memang cocok, karena sama-sama gila."

"Kamu bilang aku gila?"

"Yups, memang kan? Kalau nggak, kamu nggak mungkin punya pikiran aneh seperti itu."

"Baik, kalau begitu katakan padaku! Apa yang bikin kamu bertingkah aneh?"

"Baik, kalau kamu mau tahu. Aku baru saja diputusin beberapa menit yang lalu. OK!"

"APA? Francy... aku nggak percaya,... kamu punya pacar dan kamu nggak pernah bilang padaku."

"Tidak lagi sekarang, Rose. Kamu dengar aku. Aku baru saja diputusin."

"Siapa dia?"

"Therius krum."

"Krum? Anak Victor Krum, mantan pemain Quidditch terkenal dan sekarang jadi pelatih tim national Bulgaria?"

"Yah, dia."

"Aku nggak pernah tahu kamu pacaran dengannya."

"Ya memang. Aku merahasiakannya darimu."

"Bagaimana?"

"kami jadian dua tahun lalu, waktu kami sekeluarga berlibur di Bulgaria. Dia setahun di atas kita. Selama ini kami berhubungan jarak jauh dan dia tampaknya tidak keberatan. kami menikmatinya. Dia berjanji akan mengunjungiku natal ini dan aku berjanji akan bekerja di Bulgaria setelah lulus dari Hogwarts."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Musin panas kemarin aku ke Bulgaria."

"Iya, kamu mengatakan bahwa kamu akan mengunjungi saudaramu."

"Baiklah, aku bohong. Ok! Aku mengunjunginya. Mungkin karena terbawa suasana atau apa, dia memintaku tidur dengannya. Aku nggak mau, aku belum siap. Dia marah dan kami bertengkar akhirnya dia meminta maaf dan kami berdamai... Tapi,... tapi... " air mata Francy sekarang mengalir deras di pipinya. "Dia mengirim surat itu."

Francy menunjuk surat yang terletak di atas meja, yang tidak diperhatikan Rose. Rose mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_Francess,_

_Akhirnya aku tahu alasan kamu tidak mau tidur denganku. Kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau kamu LESBIAN? Benar-benar keterlaluan! Untung saja aku segera tahu, artikel yang dikirim sepupuku memang sangat membantu. _

_Aku bersyukur karena tidak terjebak olehmu. Aku sekarang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan rekan kerja aku. Seorang gadis yang benar-benar cantik dan seksi. Asal tahu aja, dia rela melakukan apapun untuk aku. Lagipula hubungan kami serius. Aku berharap kamu tidak menghubungi aku lagi._

_Therius_

"Artikel? Artikel Ferrars itu... Oh sial! Maafkan aku, Francy! Aku akan menulis padanya, menjelaskan semuanya."

"Jangan! Tidak usah. Dia tidak akan percaya, lapipula dia sudah punya pacar baru."

Rose memeluk Francy dan Francy yang sedang menangis. Beberapa saat mereka berpelukan.

"Ma kasih, Rose! Aku sudah nggak pa-pa. Awalnya aku sempat terpukul, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja akhirnya nanti."

"Melupakan dan menemukan cinta baru!" kata Rose.

"Apa?"

"Melupakan dan menemukan cinta baru... Itu kata-kata yang kamu ucapkan padaku saat makan malam kemarin."

"Rose, harusnya kata-kata aneh kayak begitu jangan diingat." Kata Francy.

"Harus ada yang mengingat hal-hal kecilkan? Itulah tugasku." Kata Rose sambil tersenyum.

Francy tersenyum kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal cinta baru, bagaimana dengan Al?"

"Apa?" wajah Francy langsung merah padam.

"Ku rasa dia memenuhi syarat dijadikan cinta baru. Dia cukup tampan kok!" kata Rose.

"Kamu bercanda,ya? Dia kan punya pacar... siapa, ya namanya? Si ketua murid dari Hufflepuff... Karinna Cowells?"

"Karinna Collins."

"Ya, karinna Collins... dan aku tidak mau dituduh mengambil pacar orang."

"Mereka dah putus, Francy ... berminggu-minggu yang lalu malah. Ayolah, kamu juga merasa Al lumayan kan?"

"Nanti aja, ah, malas ngomongin cowok." Kata Francy mengelak, "Kita turun sekarang, yuk, sepertinya anak-anak dah pada ngumpul di Aula Besar."

Mereka berganti pakaian cepat-cepat dan 10 menit kemudian sudah berjalan keluar dari ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw. Anak-anak lain sedang menikmati hidangan makan malam ketika Rose dan Francy masuk. Mereka berjalan melewati meja Slytherin menuju meja Ravenclaw.

Rose terpaku di tempatnya. Francy juga menghentikan langkahnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Rose. Scorpius dan Parkinson sedang berciuman, menyedot udara dari mulut masing-masing. Rose merasa seperti dihantam oleh ribuan gada besi di kepalanya. Dunia berputar seakan ingin menelannya dan melenyapkannya dari dunia.

Zabini yang duduk di sebelah Scorpius melihat Rose, dan menyenggol Scorpius yang sedang asyik berciuman yang tampaknya melupakan sekelilingnya. Scorpius melepaskan Parkinson dan keduanya memandang Rose tanpa rasa bersalah. Scorpius bahkan memberikan seringai tak acuh pada Rose. Bom seperti akan meledak dalam diri Rose. Wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya gemetar dan nafasnya memburu. Dia belum pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Oh, jadi begitu, dia dipermainkan lagi? Kencan itu cuma lelucon? Menciumnya kemudian mencium gadis lain? Benar-benar keterlaluan, Scorpius. Sekarang Rose tidak akan menghindar, berjalan begitu saja dan berpura-pura tidak melihat. Tidak sekarang! Rose benar-benar terluka, kali ini benar-benar dalam dan tidak akan bisa sembuh dengan mudah.

Rose menenangkan diri, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berjalan mendekati Scorpius dan Parkinson.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Tolong jelaskan!" kata Rose memandang langsung pada Scorpius.

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan? Rasa-rasanya tidak ada tuh!" kata Scorpius, lalu berbalik dan tertawa bersama Zabini, Goyle dan Parkinson.

Wajah Rose merah padam dan suara meninggi, "Kamu menciumnya... Kamu mencium dia!" katanya sambil menunjuk Parkinson.

"Begitulah, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Scorpius santai. Rose menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuknya dengan kutukan Avada Kedavra. "Harusnya kamu berterima kasih, Weasley!"

Weasley? Oh, begitu jadi kembali ke hubungan mereka yang semula. Tidak ada lagi 'Rose'

"Berterima kasih? Mengapa aku harus berterima kasih padamu?" tanya Rose heran

"Dengar, Weasley! Scorpy pacar aku. Dia keluar ma kamu karena sedang bertaruh dengan Alex dan Vincs." Jawab Parkinson cempreng.

"Bertaruh? ... bertaruh?"

"Ceritakan padanya!" kata Parkinson pada Scorpius.

"Tidak perlu," kata Scorpius.

Tapi Zabini berkata, "Begini, Weasley, kami bertaruh tentang kamu. Vincs dan aku bertaruh 20 Galleon untuk artikel Ferrars yang mengatakan kamu lesbian itu benar, sedangkan Scorps mengatakan artikel itu bohong, bahwa kamu bukan lesbian. Dia bertaruh 30 Galleon untuk itu. Jadi, dia sengaja mendekati kamu untuk membuktikan bahwa artikel itu bohong."

Ohohoho, ternyata begitu. Artikel sialan itu lagi. Bagus, Ferrars, kamu telah menghancurkan hidup Francy dan sekarang aku. Bagus sekali, pikir Rose.

"Jadi... jadi karena itu aku harus berterima kasih padamu? Karena orang-orang akhirnya tahu aku bukan lesbian?" tanya Rose.

"Yah, begitulah, Weasley. Memangnya ada alasan lain apalagi?"

Rose menghela nafas. Dia harus bertanya tentang perasaan Scorpius sekarang. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Kamu... apakah kamu tidak merasakan sesuatu terhadapku?" tanya Rose menatap langsung Scorpius

"Sesuatu?" tanya Scorpius, memandang teman-temannya dan keempatnya tertawa. "Kamu pikir aku menyukaimu, Weasley? ... Weasley, Weasley... kamu harus belajar banyak tentang hubungan ..."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Rose menjerit memotong perkataan Scorpius. Yah, sayang sekali, MENJERIT dan seisi Aula Besar menatap mereka. Suaranya bergema di Aula Besar yang tiba-tiba hening.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu... sudah sejak pertama aku melihatmu."

"Apa?" Scorpius terpana memandang Rose.

"Aku menghabiskan waktuku selama enam tahun ini dengan memikirkanmu. Berharap kamu baik-baik saja. Aku ingin liburan cepat berlalu karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Bertanya-tanya apakah kamu masih akan berbicara denganku. Aku benci setiap kali melihatmu naik sapu dan bermain dalam Quidditch konyol itu, bagaimana kalau kamu jatuh dan terluka? Aku selalu cemas. Aku berdoa agar kamu suatu saat nanti kamu bisa melihatku... bisa memandangku sebagai cewek, bukan sebagai target lelucon." Rose menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. "Aku ... aku sangat bahagia saat kamu mengajakku kencan. Itu merupakan saat terindah dalam hidup aku. Dan saat kita berciuman, aku berpikir bahwa kita... kita punya sesuatu. Tetapi ternyata itu cuma khayalan aku aja..."

Sambil menghela nafas dia berkata lagi, "Terima kasih untuk kencannya..."

Rose berbalik hendak meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Rose, tunggu!" Scorpius berkata sambil menahan lengan Rose.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU, BRENGSEK!" Rose menjerit melepaskan diri. "Kamu... kamu menjijikkan!"

"Dengar, Rose! Sebenarnya aku... aku juga merasakan sesuatu saat kita berciuman dan aku ..."

"Brengsek!" desis Rose, mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan menyerang Scorpius dengan sinar biru menyilaukan. Scorpius yang terlambat menggunakan mantra pelindung, terkena sinar biru dan tersungkur berlumuran darah dari kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Jangan coba-coba menipuku!" desis Rose terakhir kali sebelum berlari meninggalkan aula besar tanpa makan malam.

Rose terus berlari menuju koridor di lantai tujuh di mana terdapat lukisan Barnabas the Barny yang sedang mengajari Troll menari balet. Rose bergumam 'Aku ingin tempat untuk menyendiri' sebanyak tiga kali dan sebuah pintu muncul pada tembok kosong di samping lukisan Barnabas the Barny. Rose masuk dan membanting pintu menutup di belakangnya. Ruangan yang dimasukinya adalah sebuah kamar kecil berisi tempat tidur berkanopi dan beberapa kursi empuk yang nyaman.

Kamar ini adalah kamar kebutuhan. Rose mengetahui tentang kamar ini dari Uncle Harry serta ayah dan ibunya. Mereka sering bercerita tentang kamar yang bisa menjadi apa saja tergantung dari keinginan pemakainya, tapi mereka menolak memberitahu di mana tepatnya letak kamar itu. Namun, pada tahun kelimanya, James berhasil kabur dari Mr. Borris, penjaga sekolah, dan bersembunyi semalaman di kamar itu. Al dan Rose harus membayar masing-masing sepuluh Galleon pada James agar dia mau memberitahu letak kamar itu pada mereka.

Dan di sinilah Rose malam ini, menolak bertemu siapa pun. Keesokan harinya pagi-pagi Rose kembali ke kamarnya di menara Ravenclaw dan tertidur sampai suara keras Francy membangunkannya.

"Da pa?" tanya Rose, setengah mengantuk.

"Rose!"

"Iya, ne aku. Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Rose sambil menguap

"Dah hampir waktu makan siang." Jawab Francy. "Kamu pucat banget, Rose, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Rose mengusap matanya yang mengantuk.

"Makanlah!" kata Francy, sambil menyerahkan dua potong Sandwich ikan pada Rose. "aku tahu kamu belum makan sejak semalam."

"Terima kasih!" kata Rose dengan bersyukur, lalu menghabiskan sandwich-nya sepat-cepat.

"Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Scorp... Malfoy?" tanya Rose setelah menghabiskan sandwich-nya.

"Dia dibawa ke St. Mungo tiga jam yang lalu." Jawab Francy datar.

"Apa? Kenapa? Apakah Madam Pomfrey tidak bisa menyembuhkannya?" tanya Rose terkejut, dia tidak menduga kutukannya sampai menyebabkan sesuatu yang fatal.

"Dia tidak bisa, Rose. Dan bahkan mereka tidak tahu kutukan apa itu."

"Ha? Aku ... Aku sungguh..."

"Kamu hampir membunuhnya, Rose."

Rose mengeluarkan Daily Prophet dari tasnya dan memberikan pada Rose. Fotonya bersebelahan dengan foto Scorpius, yang tampaknya diambil saat tahun ketiga mereka di Hogwarts, terpajang di halaman depan di bawah judul.

_**Penyerangan di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts**_

_Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts yang dikenal sebagai sekolah sihir yang aman dan bisa diandalkan para orangtua dalam menjaga anak-anak mereka, ternyata sudah tidak aman lagi. Seorang siswa, Mr. Scorpius Malfoy, 17 tahun, diserang dengan brutal sabtu malam. Mr. Malfoy menderita luka sangat parah yang tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh mantor rumah sakit Hogwarts, Madame Poppy Pomfrey kemudian dibawa ke St. Mungo pagi tadi. Sekarang sedang dirawat secara intensif oleh para Penyembuh St. Mungo. Madame Pomfrey saat ditemui di St. Mungo tidak memberikan keterangan apapun dan menghindari pertanyaan tentang kronologis kejadian._

"_Saya tidak mengurus hal-hal seperti itu," kata Madam Pomfrey mengelak. "Tapi Mr. Malfoy memang menderita luka parah yang tidak bisa saya sembuhkan dengan mantra penyembuhan yang saya miliki. Saya sangat berharap mereka (para penyembuh) berhasil menyembuhkannya."_

_Menurut desas-desus yang terdengar dari dalam Hogwarts. Mr. Malfoy diserang oleh Miss Rose Weasley, yang adalah putri dari Mr. Ronald and Mrs. Hermione Weasley. Menurut beberapa saksi penyerangan ini diduga karena kecemburuan._

_Mr. Draco Malfoy yang berhasil dihubungi Daily Prophet, berencana melaporkan kejadian ini secara langsung ke kantor Auror siang ini. DP***_

"Francy!" kata Rose gemetar. "Aku nggak menduga sampai seperti ini. Apakah... Apakah aku akan dikirim ke Azkaban?"

Francy hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun terdiam saat pintu kamar mereka terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Lily masuk dengan majalah Witch Weekly di tangannya.

"Edisi terbaru minggu ini." Katanya sambil menyerahkan majalah pada Rose.

Rose melihat fotonya yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Malfoy saat kunjungan ke Hogsmeade kemarin ada di halaman depan.

_**Rose Weasley: Biseksual yang Berbahaya**_

_Rose weasley yang telah dikenal sebagai Lesbian oleh pembaca Witch Weekly, ternyata menunjukkan penyimpangan seksual yang berbeda. Selain mencintai sahabatnya Francess Nott, dia juga menunjukkan perhatian khusus pada kapten Quidditch Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy yang diduga telah diberi ramuan cinta oleh Rose Weasley menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka bersama. _

_Namun, seperti yang disaksikan oleh seluruh murid dan para pengajar Hogwarts saat makan malam, efek ramuan cinta itu pudar ketika Rose Weasley menyatakan cinta matinya pada Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy yang dikenal sebagai orang yang lembut dan penuh perhatian langsung menolak secara halus, tapi diserang dengan brutal oleh Miss Weasley dengan mantra yang tidak diketahui, bahkan oleh kepala sekolah Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall._

_Sekarang kita mendapat bukti bahwa anak-anak biasanya tidak selalu mengikuti jejak orangtua mereka. Sebagai contoh adalah Rose Weasley, yang orangtua dan keluarganya adalah pembasmi ilmu hitam, diam-diam mempelajari ilmu hitam. Para orangtua mengharapkan kepala sekolah Hogwarts memberi tindakan tegas pada Rose Weasley karena siapa tahu ada murid lain lagi yang terkena kutukan ilmu hitam Weasley. CF***_

"Sialan...Sialan!" Rose mengumpat, "Kok urusannya jadi panjang begini,"

"Kami tak tahu, Rosie," kata Lily, "Kamu harus secepatnya menemui McGonagall, dia mencarimu sejak semalam."

Rose mengangguk, melompat berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Di ruang rekreasi anak-anak memandangnya dengan aneh, rupanya mereka juga telah membaca Witch Weekly. Rose tak peduli apa pendapat mereka, dia harus secepatnya menemui McGonagall sekarang. Dia berlari di koridor menghindari anak-anak yang berkeliaran di koridor sampai tiba di patung Gargoyle batu yang menjaga pintu masuk ke kantor kepala sekolah. Rose sadar dia tidak tahu kata kuncinya. Namun, satu suara berteriak dibelakangnya.

"Miss Weasley!"

Rose berbalik dan melihat McGonagall menuju ke arahnya. Rose tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan kepala sekolahnya itu, raut mukanya datar tidak bisa dibaca. Dia mengucapkan kata kunci pada Gargoyle batu dan mereka berdua masuk menaiki tangga yang berputar dan tiba di pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

Rose baru sekali ini masuk ruang kepala sekolah. Ruang kepala sekolah adalah ruang besar nyaman dengan meja besar di dekat jendela dengan dua kursi, satu di depan meaj dan satunya lagi dibelakang meja. Di lemari yang terletak di sudut ruangan terdapat barang-barang aneh yang terbuat dari perak, sebuah pedang berbentuk salib perak, yang adalah pedang Gryffindor, terpajang di lemari kaca sebelah kiri, dan tembok-temboknya penuh dengan lukisan kepala sekolah, yang menurut cerita Uncle Harry, sangat membantu dalam perang melawan Voldemort, lukisan-lukisan itu sekarang sedang menatap Mcgonagall dan Rose.

Rose melihat McGonagall duduk di kursi di belakang meja kepala sekolah dan Rose tanpa disuruh duduk di kursi satunya.

"Rose, kutukan apa yang kamu berikan pada Mr. Malfoy?" tanya McGonagall langsung.

"Saya tidak ingat, Professor." Jawab Rose.

"Miss Weasley," Rose menyadari bahwa McGonagall menggunakan nama keluarga sebagai penekanan betapa seriusnya masalah ini. "Kita harus tahu kutukan apa itu, supaya kita tahu mantra kontra kutukan apa yang bisa digunakan."

"Saya tidak begitu ingat, Professor, mungkin sectumsempra kan gejalanya seperti itu." Kata Rose.

"Miss Weasley, kita bukan mendiskusikan kutukan apa yang kamu gunakan, tapi saya bertanya kutukan apa yang kamu gunakan untuk menyerang Mr. Malfoy."

"Saya tidak ingat, Professor. Waktu itu karena saya marah saya memikirkan banyak kutukan dan tanpa sadar sinar biru keluar dari tongkat saya dan saya tidak tahu kutukan apa itu."

McGonagall memandang Rose tak percaya. Menghela nafas, dia berkata:

"Rose, aku kenal orangtuamu... dan aku menyayangimu, tapi apa yang kamu lakukan pada Mr. Malfoy benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku baru saja mendapat berita dari St. Mungo, bahwa mereka belum bisa menyembuhkan Mr. Malfoy. Mereka tidak bisa menyihir agar luka-luka itu tertutup. Darahnya terus mengalir dan dia bisa mati kehabisan darah. Saat ini mereka hanya memberinya Ramuan Pemambah Darah."

Rose diam saja, memandang langit biru dari jendela yang terbuka di depannya.

"Tentunya, kamu sudah membaca Daily Prophet hari ini kan?" tanya McGonagall, ketika Rose mengangguk, dia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Rose, ... tapi ini memang harus kulakukan. Aku sudah menyurati orang tuamu untuk menjemputmu malam ini."

"APA? Saya dikeluarkan, Professor?"

"Belum, untuk saat ini. Kita akan lihat perkembangannya nanti. Kamu akan diskors dari Hogwarts dengan waktu tak terbatas. Kamu hanya boleh masuk lagi saat Mr. Malfoy juga kembali ke Hogwarts."

Rose hanya memandang McGonagall dengan tidak percaya.

"Tapi masa skors kamu bisa bertambah jika ada sidang penyerangan terhadap sesama penyihir. Dan siapa tahu putusan sidang nanti kamu dikeluarkan. Jadi, siapkan dirimu!"

Rose terpaku di tempat duduknya. Diskors dengan waktu tak terbatas dan terancam dikeluarkan? Murid nomor satu Hogwarts terancam dikeluarkan?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! :P<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**CERITA CINTA ROSE WEASLEY**

**Thank you so much for the reviews dan for semua Readers; Vany Rama-kun: keliatannya sifat Rose memang kyk Ron :p, winey: org ke-3 ok jg ;p, Rempong: tiap hari 1 ch, lumayan cape jg, tp krn pembacax ada, ku jd bersemangat. Tetap Review biar ku tambah semangat hehehe :p **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: JK Rowling<strong>

**St. Mungo**

Rose sedang duduk di kamarnya sambil menatap kegelapan di luar jendela. Kemarin merupakan hal yang paling memalukan dalam hidupnya; papa dan mamanya datang menjemputnya di Hogwarts. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa, setidaknya belum. Rose tahu cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengkonfrontir dia juga. Sebenarnya, Rose telah mengharapkan sepasukan Auror datang menangkapnya dan membawanya ke Azkaban, namun tidak terjadi. Uncle Harry dan ayahnya pasti dibelakang semua ini. Mau tidak mau Rose bertanya-tanya sampai berapa lama mereka bisa mengabaikan laporan Mr. Malfoy dan pendapat publik tentang apa yang terjadi.

Di atas mejanya terdapat Daily Prophet edisi pagi. Berita tentang penyerangan yang dilakukannya terhadap Malfoy masih menjadi berita utama koran itu, dan foto Uncle Harry di halaman depan dengan judul artikel:

_**Auror dikirim ke Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts**_

_Berdasarkan laporan langsung yang diberikan Mr. Malfoy tentang kasus penyerangan terhadap anaknya, Mr. Harry Potter (Kepala Kantor Auror) berencana mengirim beberapa Auror untuk mengadakan penyelidikan langsung di Hogwarts. Mr. Harry Potter mengabaikan laporan Mr. Malfoy yang ingin Rose Weasley ditangkap secepatnya._

"_Kita tidak bisa menangkap orang begitu aja." Kata Mr. Potter saat ditemui di kantornya. "Kami harus mengadakan penyelidikan dan menanyai saksi, nanti akan ada sidang, kalau hakimnya mengatakan dia dihukum baru bisa dikirim ke Azkaban."_

_Mr. Potter tidak menyampaikan pendapatnya tentang kenyataan bahwa tersangka utama penyerangan ini, Rose Weasley, adalah keponakannya._

"_Bukan karena dia keponakan saya jadi belum ditangkap... tidak seperti itu. Harus ada bukti dan saksi baru bisa diproses." Tambah Mr. Potter. "Kami tidak menerima pendapat pribadi seperti itu, kami lakukan penyelidikan. Kalau memang dia bersalah, ya harus dihukum, siapun dia."_

_Rose Weasley yang telah diskors dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, dan tinggal bersama orangtuanya, tidak dapat ditemui. Sama halnya dengang Mr. Ronald dan Mrs. Hermione Weasley yang mengabaikan kami sejak Minggu kemarin. DP***_

Koran itu dikirim ke rumah Rose bersamaan dengan burung-burung hantu yang membawa surat-surat pembaca untuk Rose, kira-kira ada belasan surat. Surat-surat itu, yang kebanyakan berasal dari pembaca Witch Weekly, bernada menghina dan menyumpah; ada yang mengatakan bahwa Rose adalah cewek biseksual yang membuat malu orangtua; ada juga yang menyuruh Rose melompat saja dari menara Astronomy Hogwarts karena tidak pantas untuk menyukai cowok baik seperti Mr. Scorpius Malfoy. Hahahaha, cowok baik? pikir Rose, dibandingkan dengan apa? Skrewts-ujung-meletup?

Papa yang turun untuk sarapan terkejut melihat banyak surat yang diterima Rose, tapi langsung marah besar setelah tahu surat-surat apa itu. "Langsung dibuang ke perapian, Rosie" katanya pada Rose. Rose dengan senang hati membuang surat-surat itu ke perapian tanpa membaca, tapi dia tidak bisa menghindari orang-orang yang mengirim Howler. Howler-howler itu meneriakkan caci maki dan sumpah pada Rose yang membuat ayahnya berjanji akan menahan surat-surat tak dikenal yang ditujukan untuk Rose di kementrian.

Satu hal yang pasti, dengan adanya howler-howler itu papa dan mamanya tahu tentang artikel terbaru Ferrars di Witch Weekly. Rose curiga orangtuanya akan langsung membeli Witch Weekly setelah tiba di kantor. Rose melihat wajah papanya memerah sampai di telingan mendengar howler mengatakan tentang Rose yang mencintai Scorpius Malfoy, tapi ayahnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Rose sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

Rose yang masih duduk memandang kegelapan dengan pandangan kosong, tersentak oleh bunyi jam kecil di mejanya yang menunjukkan jam 3 pagi. Rose tidak bisa tidur lagi. Tadi dia terbangun oleh mimpi buruk tentang dia dikirim ke Azkaban dan lansung diserahkan pada Dementor untuk diberi ciuman Dementor. Rose menggigil, tidak mungkin dia dikirim ke Azkaban, Malfoy pasti bisa disembuhkan oleh para penyembuh pintar di St. Mungo. Kalau Malfoy sembuh, mama yang bekerja di Depertemen Hukum Sihir pasti bisa mengatur agar mereka bisa membayar denda atau apa pada keluarga Malfoy. Kalau sembuh? Bagaimana kalau Malfoy meninggal? Rose mengigil lagi dan dia merasakan kekosongan yang begitu dingin di hatinya. Dia mengabaikannya. Yah, satu-satunya hal yang terjadi kalau Malfoy meninggal adalah hukuman seumur hidup di Azkaban. Tidak, Malfoy tidak akan meninggal. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Mereka bisa menyembukannya. Mungkin minggu depan Malfoy bisa sembuh dan kembali ke Hogwarts dan Rose juga bisa kembali ke sekolah lagi menjalani tahun ketujuhnya dengan tenang dan tanpa cinta lagi. Yah, pasti begitu. Rose tersenyum.

Sejujurnya dia memang mengharapkan Malfoy mati dengan menggenaskan (tanpa Rose dihukum, tentunya), saat ini tak ada yang paling dibencinya dari pada Scorpius Malfoy. Rose merasa sedih karena semuanya (Lily, Hugo, Al dan Francess), selama ini benar tentang Malfoy, bahwa dia adalah bajingan sombong yang menyebalkan. Rose adalah satu-satunya orang yang harus dipersalahkan dalam hal ini, dia yang mudah percaya pada Malfoy, dia yang begitu mencintainya dan menutup telinga pada perkataan semua orang tentang Malfoy. Rose sempat berpikir menyuruh mamanya menyihirnya dengan Jampi Memori agar dia bisa melupakan Malfoy, tapi dia tahu mamanya akan membunuhnya kalau berani mengusulkan hal itu.

Saat itu dia tidak sadar telah menyerang Malfoy, dia begitu membenci Malfoy sehingga langsung menyerang Malfoy dengan kutukan pertama yang muncul di otaknya. Karena dia menyerang dengan Non-verbal, Rose tidak ingat kutukan apa yang diberikannya pada Malfoy. Lain halnya kalau kutukan itu diucapkan keras-keras tentu dia akan mengingatnya atau orang lain mendengarnya dan mengingatnya. Seperti yang dikatakannya pada McGonagall, mantra itu mirip sectumsempra, tapi ternyata bukan karena kalau benar itu sectumsemtra McGonagall pasti bisa mengenalinya dan Madam Pomfrey bisa menyembuhkannya.

Rose jadi teringat buku _Kutukan Sempurna untuk Orang yang Dibenci_ _dan Kontra Kutukanya _yang pernah dibacanya di Hogwarts di tahun ketiga-nya. Bukunya berada di seksi terlarang, dan Rose mengambilnya dengan menggunakan jubah gaib James. Rose ingat buku itu diambilnya untuk mencari beberapa kontra kutukan untuk kutukan-kutukan yang diberikan Malfoy padanya dan tanpa sadar dia juga mempelajari kutukan-kutukan itu. Rose sangat berharap bahwa ada dari antara penyembuh-penyembuh St. Mungo itu yang pernah membaca _Kutukan Sempurna untuk Orang yang Dibenci dan Kontra kutukannya_, mengenali kutukan itu dan bisa menyembuhkan Malfoy.

Rose heran sendiri menyadari betapa bencinya dia pada Malfoy. Sejujurnya, dia tidak pernah membenci orang. Dari seluruh klan Weasley/Potter dia adalah yang paling pendiam dan yang paling mudah memaafkan dalam keluarga. Lily, Dominique dan Lucy adalah yang paling mudah marah dan yang mudah sekali menyerang orang lain. Harusnya, merekalah yang terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini, bukan Rose. Tetapi, tentu saja, mereka adalah Weasley dan Weasley terkenal dengan sifatnya yang mudah marah dan meledak-ledak. Rose teringat kejadian ketika dia berumur enam tahun, dia menyerang Fred dan James sampai babak belur karena mereka menghabiskan kue coklat yang dibuat Grandma untuknya. Cuma sekali itu saja dia mengumbar kemarahannya. Sejak penyerangan itu, Rose merasa sepupu-sepupunya agak takut padanya, mereka tidak pernah lagi membuatnya begitu marah sampai ingin menyerang mereka.

Dan kali ini di umurnya yang ketujuh belas dia menyerang orang lagi dan bisa berakhir di Azkaban karenanya. Tetapi Malfoy membuatnya mengeluarkan sifat-sifat aneh dalam dirinya. Benci dan cinta dalam ukuran yang sama. Malfoy bisa membuatnya begitu sangat mencintai sehingga memaafkan apa pun yang dilakukannya, menangis semalaman dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh keesokan harinya, saat melihat Malfoy berjalan memasuki Aula Besar atau melihatnya berbicara pada Zabini dan Goyle. Malfoy bisa membuatnya begitu membenci sehingga rela diskors dari Hogwarts, yang adalah tempat favorit keduanya setelah The Burrow. Yah, Rose telah memutuskan untuk melupakan Malfoy, seperti yang dikatakan Francy, melupakan dan mencari cinta baru. Rose tahu, mungkin mencintai orang lain tidak akan seperti saat dia mencintai Malfoy, tapi segalanya akan berubah sejalan dengan waktu. Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi pengganti Malfoy? Bukankah saat ini dia di kenal sebagai Biseksual yang berbahaya? Cewek yang memalukan orangtua dengan mempelajari ilmu hitam? Cowok-cowok Hogwarts pasti akan menghindarinya seperti menghindari Skrewt-ujung-meletup. Atau dia bisa mencari cowok dari Durmstrang seperti Francy. Dia memutuskan untuk mengirim surat pada Al segera. Huh!

Rose mendengar gerakan di lantai bawah, rupanya mamanya sudah bangun. Rose memandang keluar jendela lagi dan melihat cahaya jingga di sebelah perbukitan yang menandakan matahari akan terbit beberapa menit lagi. Rose merjalan ke kamar mandi, berganti pakaian dan turun ke dapur. Mamanya sedang memasak sesuatu di kompor.

"Met pagi, Ma!" kata Rose, menyapa mamanya.

"Pagi, Rose!" kata Mama. "Duduklah!" Rose duduk dan Mama meletakkan segelas coklat panas dan sepiring kue di depannya.

"Papa mana?" tanya Rose sambil meminum coklat panasnya.

"Papamu baru saja berangkat. Ada laporan khusus yang baru saja diterimanya tentang suatu penyerangan di Manchester."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rose.

"Entahlah, sepertinya terjadi perebutan warisan atau apa... nanti malam kamu bisa bertanya langsung padanya."

"Jadi, Rose, orang yang kamu cintai, yang kamu sebutkan dalam surat sebelumnya itu, adalah Scorpius Malfoy." Kata Mama setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Wajah Rose merah padam, "Mama... Mama sudah baca Witch Weekly?"

"Ya, dan Papamu juga..."

"Apakah Papa... Papa..."

"Tidak," jawab Mama, tahu betul apa yang akan dikatakan Rose. "Papamu tidak percaya pada Ferrars sejak... sejak artikel tentang lesbian itu."

Rose menhela nafas lega.

"Jadi benar, kamu menyerangnya karena dia tidak membalas cintamu?"

"Bukan begitu... aku ..."

Rose tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena saat itu seekor burung hantu berwarna coklat gagah terbang masuk dan mendarat di atas meja, di depan Rose.

"Surat pembaca? Bukankah surat tak dikenal ditahan di Kementrian Sihir? Aku akan bertanya pada Wilson tentang pengaturan ..."

"Bukan,Ma, ini dari Francy." Kata Rose, yang telah membaca nama pengirim dan membuka ikatan di kaki burung hantu coklat itu. Burung hantunya terbang lagi meninggalkan jejak kaki burung di atas meja.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Mama sambil melambaikan tongkat sihir menghilangkan jejak kaki burung hantu itu.

"Aku akan membacanya di atas." Kata Rose, menghabiskan coklatnya dan berlari ke atas menuju kamarnya. Dia duduk di kursi dan membaca,

_Dear Rose,_

_Apa kabar? Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja karena aku membaca tentangmu di Daily Prophet dan aku jadi khawatir. _

_Para auror yang dikirim ke Hogwarts datang pagi ini, mereka bertanya banyak hal-hal yang menyebalkan, tapi mereka tentu saja telah membaca artikel Ferrars dan percaya bahwa kamu memberi Malfoy ramuan cinta dan mengutuknya karena menolak cintamu._

_Bagaimana kabar, Malfoy? Lily dan aku mendengarkan Zabini berkata pada Goyle di koridor bahwa keadaan Malfoy belum berubah. Aku takut kamu akan dikirim ke Azkaban, Rose, siapa lagi yang akan memberi semangat padaku di pertandingan hehehe, bercanda! Tapi benar, Rose, kami akan bertanding melawan Gryffindor sebelum liburan natal. Davis menyuruh kami berlatih dengan keras, tentu saja. Dia ingin mengalahkan Al. Aku curiga ada hubungannya dengan Karinna Collins si Ketua Murid, soalnya kemarin mereka bertengkar di lapangan Quidditch dan nama Collins disebut-sebut._

_Ohya, semalam Lily menyerang Zabini dengan Kutukan Kepak Kelelawar. Zabini mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangmu (aku tidak mau menyebutkan apa yang dikatakannya), lalu Lily menyerangnya membuatnya penuh sayap kelelawar. Dia tidak ikut pelajaran pagi ini._

_Rose, sekolah sepi tanpamu... Cepat kembali,ya... miss you!_

_Love_

_Francy_

Rose mengambil perkamen baru dan membalas surat Francy.

_Dear Francy,_

_Aku baik-baik saja, aku belum tahu kapan kembali, tapi aku yakin para penyembuh di St. Mungo bisa menyembuhkan Malfoy dan aku bisa segera kembali. Ku mohon, tolonglah mencatat untukku,ya, aku bisa mendapat Troll di NEWT nanti kalau nggak punya catatan._

_Apakah menurutmu Davis dan Collins pacaran? Mudah-mudahan tidak karena aku sedang mempertimbangkan Davis sebagai calon pacar, dia sangat tampan... Bilang pada Al, Ravenclaw akan mengalahkan Gryffindor, pasti. Ohya, bilang pada Lily terima kasih! Aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Zabini. Kamu berutang satu hal itu !_

_Sampai nanti..._

_Love_

_Rose_

_Ps: Para Auror memang menyebalkan_

Selesai menulis surat Rose turun ke dapur, mengambil Pigwidgeon dari tempat bertenggernya di dekat jendela dapur, mengikat surat di kakinya dan mengirimnya ke Hogwarts. Setelah melepaskan Pigwidgeon, Rose memandang sekeliling dapur dan melihat pesan ibunya di atas meja.

_Rose,_

_Mama tidak mau mengganggumu jadi Mama langsung berangkat kerja. Makan siangmu ada di atas meja. Ingat dipanaskan dulu sebelum makan._

_Sampai jumpa nanti malam jam 7 di The Burrow_

_Mama_

Hampir saja Rose lupa, pertemuan keluarga hari ini di The Burrow jam tujuh malam. Rose menghela nafas sebenarnya saat in dia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan keluarga besarnya. Susah juga kalau punya keluarga besar karena seluruh keluarga akan melibatkan diri dengan masalah satu orang anggota keluarga. Rose menyimpan catatan mamanya dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, berharap waktu segera berlalu.

Saat menghabiskan makan siangnya sendirian di dapur, Pigwidgeon kembali dengan membawa surat Lily. Rose membacanya sambil makan.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Mama baru saja mengirim surat padaku tentang pertemuan keluarga sebentar malam. Aku harap masalah ini bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah tanpa Sidang Penyerangan terhadap Sesama Penyihir atau tanpa Auror yang memantau semua gerakan kita, benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan Rosie, kalau memang akan ada sidang berusahalah untuk minta maaf pada Mr. Malfoy agar dia mencabut tuntutannya. _

_Zabini benar-benar membuatku jengkel semalam. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar keterlaluan tentangmu (aku tidak akan menyebutnya disini) pada anak Slytherin bermuka licik, aku tak tahu namanya. Jadi, aku mengutuknya, aku beruntung karena aku tidak mendapat detensi karenanya. _

_Sampai jumpa..._

_Lily_

Rose menyelsaikan makan siangnya dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk membalas surat Lily.

_Dear Lily._

_Aku juga mengharapkan urusan ini segera selesai tanpa sidang atau apa pun. Tapi untuk minta maaf pada Mr. Malfoy, No Way, Never, mending aku dikirim ke Azkaban._

_Aku senang kamu menyerang Zabini, Lil, aku sangat berharap kamu bisa sekalian meyihir Goyle, itu nama temannya. Ngomong-ngomong apa sih yang dikatakan Zabini? Francy dan kamu sama saja, ingat bilang padaku kalau kita bertemu lagi!_

_Lil, bisakah aku meminjam jubah gaibmu, kata Al jubah gaibnya ada padamu. Ku mohon pinjamkan padaku,ya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Nanti ku ceritakan padamu. Ohya, satu hal lagi, bisakah kamu mengambil buku 'Kutukan Sempurna untuk Orang yang Dibenci dan kontra Kutukannya', ada di seksi terlarang perpus. Ku mohon, Lil, ini penting sekali. Aku harus tahu kutukan apa yang ku gunakan pada Malfoy. Kamu bisa menggunakan jubah gaib untuk mengambilnya._

_Rahasiakan ini dari yang lain, kecuali Francy. Aku akan langsung menulis padamu setelah pertemuan keluarga._

_Rose_

Rose menyegel suratnya dan kembali mengirim Pigwidgeon pada Lily. Tepat jam 4 sore, Rose mandi, berganti pakaian dan langsung ber-apparate ke The Burrow. Dia muncul dengan bunyi keras di pagar tanaman yang dibagian pintu masuknya terdapat papan kecil bertuliskan The Burrow.

The Burrow terletak di pinggiran desa Ottery St. Catchpole, yang berlokasi di Devon, Inggris. Rumah itu terletak di lembah, dengan pagar tanaman tinggi dan pepohonan di kebun buah yang memberi perlindungan terhadap Muggle. Rumah itu miring sempurna, bentuknya seperti kandang babi besar yang diberi kamar-kamar tambahan sampai menjadi beberapa tingkat. Lima cerobong asap bertengger di atapnya yang merah.

Rose melangkah melewati beberapa ayam coklat gemuk yang sedang mematuki tanah di halaman, menuju pintu depan. Di dekat pintu bertebaran sepatu-sepatu bot Wellington dan kuali-kuali yang sudah sangat berkarat. Rose mengetuk pintu dan terdengar teriakan tidak jelas dari samping rumah. Rose berjalan memutar ke halaman samping menuju kandang ayam, dan melihat Grandpa, seorang pria kurus tinggi, agak botak dengan sisa rambut yang sudah memutih, sedang memperbaiki sesuatu yang tampaknya adalah sepeda motor Muggle, dengan tongkat sihir. Grandpa mengangkat muka dan tersenyum melihat Rose, Rose berlari memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Rose?" tanya Grandpa, setelah melepaskan Rose

"Sangat buruk..." jawab Rose.

Grandpa tersenyum mengerti. "Ku pikir kamu baru akan muncul beberapa jam lagi."

"Aku kesepian di rumah." Jawab Rose. Kemudian sambil memandang sepeda motor dia berkata, "Apa yang, Grand, lakukan dengan benda ini?"

"Mencoba mencari tahu bagaiman cara Knalpot bekerja" jawab Grandpa, sambil memandang buku panduan _Pedoman Pemakaian Sepeda Motor_ yang terbuka di kakinya. "Dari dulu aku sudah tahu bahwa Muggle memang hebat." Kemudian Grandpa mulai menceritakan tentang barang Muggle lain yang menjadi obsesinya; pesawat terbang. Selama bertahun-tahun dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana pesawat terbang bisa tetap di angkasa. Selama lima menit kemudian, Rose mendengarkan cerita tentang kerangka pesawat yang jatuh di persawahan di Midchester, yang rencananya akan diambil Grandpa dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Mana Grandma?" tanya Rose, setelah diam beberapa saat dan Grandpa kembali pada _Pedoman Pemakaian Sepeda Motor. _

"Sedang di kebun, memetik wortel untuk makan malam."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu," kata Rose, lalu berjalan menuju kebun.

Kebun keluarga Weasley terletak di belakang rumah. Kebun itu adalah sebuah hamparan tanah luas yang ditumbuhi sayur-sayuran dan pohon buah-buaham. Di mana-mana terdapat tanaman rumput yang tumbuh liar. Di celah-celah tanaman rumput itu terlihat kontingen jembalang, yang berwajah jelek dan berkaki pendek sedang mengintai Rose. Di sudut sebelah kiri kebun, Rose melihat Grandma Weasley, seorang wanita gemuk, berwajah baik hati dengan rambut yang sudah memutih dan memakai jubah usang sedang mencabut wortel, di sebelahnya terdapat ember kecil yang sudah dipenuhi wortel.

"Grandma!" panggil Rose, sambil mendekati Grandma

"Rose!" seru Grandma, berdiri lalu memeluk Rose.

"Apa kabarmu, sayang? Kamu terlihat pucat dan lebih kurus." kata Grandma sambil tersenyum, memandang Rose dari atas ke bawah seperti belum pernah bertemu dengannya selama bertahun-tahun, padahal selama musin panas ini Rose selalu ke The Burrow jika orangtuanya di tempat kerja. Tetapi Grandma selalu melakukan hal itu pada semua cucunya.

"Ayo... Grand akan membuatkanmu teh." Lanjut Grandma, mengangkat ember berisi wortel dan berjalan menuju rumah diikuti Rose.

Sepanjang sore itu Rose menghabiskan waktunya dengan membantu Grandma menyediakan hidangan makan malam. Mereka memasak sambil Grandma menceritakan tentang pacar baru Lucy, Robert Sterling, yang menurut Uncle Percy adalah bajingan penipu yang hanya mengejar juga bercerita dengan wajah berbinar-binar bahwa dalam waktu dekat ini mungkin akan ada pernikahan lagi dalam keluarga, Molly berencana untuk menikah. Rose tersenyum mendengar cerita-cerita Grandma tentang sepupu-sepupunya.

Tepat jam tujuh paman-paman dan bibi-bibinya mulai berdatangan, diikuti oleh semua sepupu-sepupunya, kecuali James yang tidak bisa hadir karena ada latihan tambahan di klubnya di Irlandia dan Molly yang sedang sibuk mengurus beberapa urusan penting yang ada hubungannya dengan Depertemen Hubungan Internasional. Uncle Charlie juga tidak bisa hadir karena sulit sekali mendapat ijin keluar dari Romania. Beberapa menit kemudian, Rose telah dipeluk oleh semua bibinya; mendengarkan kisah cinta Dominique, Roxanne dan Lucy; menghabiskan seperempat jam mendengarkan kuliah Uncle Percy tentang peraturan pemakaian permadani terbang sebagai kenderaan keluarga; mendapakan hadiah barang-barang lelucon dari Uncle George karena menjadi satu-satunya Weasley yang pernah diskors dari Hogwarts; mendengarkan cerita aneh Fred dan Louise tentang cewek-cewek yang mereka putuskan; dan saat ini dia sedang duduk memangku Remus kecil sedangkan orangtuanya (Teddy dan Victoire Lupin) bercerita tentang betapa manisnya Remus.

Beberapa menit sebelum makan malam, Uncle Harry, Papa dan Mamanya muncul dengan cerita tentang pertengkaran Mentri Sihir, Kingsley Shacklebolt, dengan asistent seniornya, Michael Statham, yang menginginkan Depertemen Misteri dibuka untuk umum, agar Galleon yang dihasilkan bisa digunakan untuk penelitian lain yang ada di sana. Mereka kemudian makan malam dengan tenang, hanya ada insiden kecil dengan Fred membuat makanan penutup (puding strawberi buatan sendiri) melayang dan menghantam sisi lemari penyimpanan makanan. Setelah makan malam (dan kemarahan dari Grandma dan Aunt Angelina), mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil minum coklat panas yang diedarkan oleh Mama dan Aunt Ginny. Rose duduk bersandar dengan nyaman di kursi disamping Fred, yang sedang asyik bermain catur sihir bersama Louise.

"Jadi, Rose." Kata Uncle Harry, semua mata tertuju padanya. "Auror yang mengadakan penyelidikan di Hogwarts telah membuat laporan bahwa kamu memang telah penyerang Scorpius di depan ratusan saksi. Hal ini tidak bisa disangkal lagi."

"Hebat, Rose!" bisik Fred di telinganya dan dia bersama Louise langsung cekikikan dan berhenti ketika Aunt Fluer dan Aunt Angelina menatap mereka dengan dengan tajam.

"Ini bukan hal yang lucu, Fred, Louise. Ini benar-benar gawat, kami tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menunda sidang Rose. Selama ini kami menundanya dengan alasan penyelidikan, tapi kali ini tidak bisa dan dalam waktu dekat ini akan ada sidang penyerang terhadap sesama penyihir."

"Apakah kita bisa menang dalam sidang, Harry?" tanya Papa sambil memandang cemas pada Rose.

"Tergantung keadaanya. Kalau Scorpius sembuh kita bisa meminta mereka menarik tuntutannya dan kalau dia meninggal, yah, Rose harus dikirim ke Azkaban dengan hukuman seumur hidup."

"Tapi Malfoy akan baik-baik saja kan? Dia tidak akan meninggalkan?" tanya Rose cemas.

"Itulah yang mencemaskan kami, Rose, karena Scorpius belum sadar sampai sekarang dan dia dalam keadaan koma. Kami khawatir bahwa hal ini tidaklah semudah yang kami bayangkan."

"APA? Koma? Bukankah mereka... mereka bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Mereka tidak bisa, Sayang," kata Mamanya suram. "Mereka tidak mengenali kutukan itu. Kami dipanggil ke St. Mungo untuk melihatnya dan sayang sekali kami juga tidak tahu kutukan apa itu."

"Jadi Rose kutukan apa itu?" tanya Grandpa

"Aku sungguh tidak ingat... sungguh!" Air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya, tanpa disadari. Tidak mungkin Scorpius koma! Koma berarti keadaan antara hidup dan matikan? Tidak! Dia akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah dia sangat kuat? Pasti mereka berkata untuk menakutinya saja, yah,begitu. Tapi, tapi dia harus tahu...

"Kalau begitu masalahnya jadi sulit." Kata Uncle Bill.

"Aku... aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Rose, bangkit dan meyeka air matanya.

Langsung terjadi keributan, keluarganya meneriakan penolakan. Mereka masih ingin membicarakan kemungkinan lain untuk Rose dan rencana untuk menyembunyikan Rose kalau benar Scorpius Malfoy meninggal.

"Ku mohon... aku harus melakukan sesuatu..." Rose berkata, kemudian berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan keluarganya.

Sesampainya di luar Rose langsung ber-apperate ke kamarnya. Di kamarnya dia menemukan Pigwidgeon dengan surat Lily dan bungkusan segi empat kecil dikakinya. Rose langsung melepaskannya kemudian membaca surat Lily.

_Rose, _

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu rencanakan, tapi ku mohon itu bukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum. Kami tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu. Aku dan Francy baru saja mencuri buku itu. Ku harap buku ini dapat membantumu_

_Lily_

Rose membuka bungkusan dan jubah gaib meluncur seperti air ditangannya. Jubah itu adalah jubah yang diwariskan turun temurun dalam keluarga Potter. Rose menyimpan jubahnya dan mengambil buku bersampul coklat kusam, dengan sudut-sudut buku yang sudah dimakan ngengat. Bagian depan buku itu bertuliskan _Kutukan Sempurna untuk Orang yang Dibenci dan Kontra Kutukannya._ Rose membuka buku itu cepat-cepat dan mencari. Lima menit kemudian, dia berseru girang, meratakan kertas coklat kusam dan berusaha membaca.

_Luhu Wairiya atau yang berarti keluarlah darah adalah kutukan untuk orang yang dibenci kelima dalam edisi ini. Kutukan ini berasal dari India Selatan, yang digunakan untuk menyiksa dan membunuh secara perlahan-lahan. Kutukan ini akan menyebabkan luka terbuka disekujur tubuh orang yang terkena kutukan dan darah akan mengalir terus-menerus sampai orang yang dimaksudkan mati kehabisan darah._

_Kontra Kutukan: Kutukan ini bisa dihindari dengan Mantra Pelindung yang kuat dan harus dilakukan secara bersamaan oleh dua penyihir._

_Penyembuhan: Jika terkena kutukan ini, seseorang harus bisa merafalkan mantra ini 'Bita ho manua, tama ho wairiya' sebanyak tiga kali sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihir pada orang yang terkena kutukan ini dan luka-lukanya akan langsung menutup seketika._

Rose menutup bukunya, menyambar jubah gaib dan memakainya, kemudian ber-apparate ke St. Mungo. Rose muncul dengan bunyi pop pelan di koridor kosong. Koridor itu adalah koridor panjang yang bertembok putih dengan pintu-pintu di sepanjang koridor. Lampu di langit-langit koridor menyala terang menunjukkan tampang suram beberapa lukisan penyembuh berwajah aneh dipajang di dinding. Di pintu ganda di depannya, yang menjadi awal koridor, terpasang papan tanda yang bertuliskan _Cedera Karena Mantra_. Rose mengela nafas lega, rupanya dia telah ber-apparate di tempat yang benar. Sekarang tinggal mencari kamar Malfoy.

Rose berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri koridor sambil mengintip di setiap pintu yang dilaluinya. Rose telah melewati hampir delapan pintu, ketika pintu ke sembilan di depannya terbuka dan empat orang keluar. Dua orang berpakaian hijau-limau, yang tampaknya adalah penyembuh St. Mungo, yang dua orang lagi adalah Mr. Dan Mrs. Malfoy. Rose berdiri tegak dalam diam.

"Maafkan kami, Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tapi... memang ada beberapa kutukan yang tidak bisa disembuhkan salah satunya kutukan yang digunakan pada Mr. Malfoy." Kata Penyembuh yang sebelah kanan. Orangnya bertubuh besar dengan mata biru berkilat penuh penyesalan. "Kami tidak tahu berapa lama dia bisa bertahan, namun keadaannya bisa memburuk setiap saat."

Mr. Malfoy mengangguk, kemudian menahan Mrs. Malfoy terhuyung kedepan. "Terima kasih, Mr. Echols." Kata Mr. Malfoy dingin.

Dua penyembuh itu mengangguk kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy tetap berdiri di koridor memandang kosong dinding didepan mereka. Rose yang berdiri di dekat mereka dalam jubah gaib terhuyung ke dinding di belakangnya. Scorpius, bertahanlah! Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, ku mohon bertahanlah! Kata Rose dalam hati dengan tubuh gemetar dan terkejut mendengar suara Mr. Malfoy.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah mengambil makanan. Kamu belum makan sejak kemarin." Mr. Malfoy berkata dengan suara tanpa perasaan. Mr. Malfoy adalah pria bertubuh tinggi tampan yang berkulit pucat dan bermata abu-abu dingin.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Mrs. Malfoy. Dia adalah seorang wanita mungil berambut pirang, berwajah cantik sempurna dengan mata biru yang sembab.

"Aku tetap akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Kata Mr. Malfoy.

"Aku tidak ingin makan... Jangan pedulikan aku." Kata Mrs. Malfoy.

"Aku peduli padamu dan aku ingin kamu makan agar kamu tidak jatuh sakit."

"Ohya? Ku kira kamu hanya peduli padamu sendiri." Desis Mrs. Malfoy

"Sayang, ku mohon jangan bertengkar sekarang."

"Kamu tidak peduli pada kami kan? Scorpius dan aku... kamu... kamu membiarkan dia meninggal... anak kita... anak kita satu-satunya dan kamu... kamu tidak peduli sedikitpun." Kata Mrs. Malfoy dengan air mata berlinang.

"APA? Kamu pikir apa yang harus ku lakukan, hah? Demi Merlin, Astoria, aku tidak bisa mengayunkan tongkatku mengatakan sembuh dan kemudian dia sembuh."

"Kalau begitu temukan dia... aku yakin dia bisa menyembuhkan Scorpius."

"Jangan itu lagi,... Aku tidak akan memohon pada Weasley, tak akan pernah. Aku mau dia dikirim ke Azkaban."

"Itukan... kamu lebih mementingkan kebanggaan kamu sebagai darah murni dan melupakan Scorpius..."

"Cukup! Masuk sekarang! Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi." Kata Mr. Malfoy kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Mrs. Malfoy dan Rose yang terpaku sambil bersandar di dinding.

Mrs. Malfoy terpaku sesaat kemudia berjalan masuk diikuti oleh Rose, yang menyusup sebelum pintu ditutup.

Kamar rawat Scorpius adalah kamar kecil nyaman, dengan bunga musim gugur di atas lemari sebagai pajangan. Udara di ruangan itu hangat, mungkin mereka menggunakan Mantra Penghangat Udara, pikir Rose, karena di luar sangat dingin. Di sudut dekat jendela terdapat sebuah tempat tidur dengan Scorpius terbujur tak sadarkan diri di atasnya. Scorpius kelihatan sangat kurus dan pucat dengan selang-selang kecil di setiap luka di tubuhnya. Jadi ada sekitar tigapuluhan selang yang menjulur keluar dari selimut yang dipakainya dan empat selang diwajahnya. Selang-selang itu berwarna merah karena mengalirkan darah Scorpius ke ember penampungan yang berada di bawah tempat tidur.

Rose menahan nafas dan airmata mengalir deras di pipinya. Apa yang kulakukan? Scorpius, bertahanlah, pikir Rose. Dia melirik Mrs. Malfoy yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur sambil menatap sedih pada Scorpius. Rose mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya sambil memikirkan mantra tidur. Cahaya putih keluar dari tongkatnya yang membuat Mrs. Malfoy langsung jatuh tertidur di kursi.

Rose langsung melepaskan jubah gaibnya kemudian mendekati Scorpius. Dia mengibaskan selimut yang menutupi Scorpius, tergidik karena melihat luka-luka di dadanya, kemudian melepaskan selang-selang yang ada di tubuhnya. Rose berdiri di dekat tempat tidur, menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Scorpius sambil mengucapkan mantra penyembuhan tiga kali di pikirannya. Cahaya jingga kekuar dari ujung tongkat sihirnya mengenai Scorpius, kemudian sekujur tubuh Scorpius ditutupi asap jingga tebal. Rose terdiam menunggu. Setelah beberapa saat asap tersebut lenyap bersama luka-luka di tubuh Scorpius. Luka-luka itu telah lengap tak berbekas. Scorpius telah sembuh. Rose mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Scorpius.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya Rose, kemudian menunduk dan memberikan ciuman dibibir Scorpius.

Rose memakai kembali jubah gaib dan ber-apparate meninggalkan St. Mungo.

**Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CERITA CINTA ROSE WEASLEY**

**Thanks banget yang review. Narasaku20: Scorpius POV, nti ku coba buat; Emma Feltson: ****Priori Incantatem**** hanya dipakai untuk mendeteksi apakah tongkat sihir yang dimaksud pernah mengeluarkan satu mantra/kutukan atau tidak. Bukan untuk mengetahui nama mantra/kutukan yang dipakai. Kalau tongkat sihir Rose di-Priori Incantatem, tongkat sihir Rose itu mungkin hanya mengeluakan cahaya biru:p Vany Rama-kun: dah d tahun ke-7 (baca ch 1).**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: JK Rowling<strong>

**Pacar**

Rose terbangun oleh suara suara keras Mama yang berteriak di lantai bawah. Ada apa? Mama... Mama? Rose melompat dari tempat tidur, masih berpiyama, berlari menuju lantai bawah.

"Mama? Ada apa?" tanya Rose.

"Ada apa?" tanya Papanya, muncul dari belakang Rose dengan berpiyama juga.

Mama sedang duduk di meja dapur dengan Daily Prophet di tangannya.

"Bacalah!" kata Mama menyerahkan koran itu pada Papa

Papa duduk dan membacanya, Rose duduk dengan sabar disamping Papa sambil menunggu Papa selesai membaca. Ekspresi Papa tidak bisa dibaca, tapi tampak dia lega. Selesai membaca dia menyerahkan korannya pada Rose, Rose membaca,

_**Keajaiban di St. Mungo**_

_Sesuatu yang ajaib telah terjadi di St. Mungo. Mr. Scorpius Malfoy yang dirawat di bangsal Melati di lantai empat (Cedera karena Mantra) mengalami kesembuhan total setelah dinyatakan tidak ada harapan untuk sembuh oleh Penyembuh Echols. _

_Mrs. Astoria Malfoy yang diwawancarai malam tadi, dengan berurai airmata bahagia menjawab, "Saya benar-benar bersyukur Scorpius sembuh. Ini merupakan keajaiban. Saat itu saya tertidur dan terbangun oleh suara Scorpius dan ... saya melihat bahwa seluruh luka di tubuhnya telah sembuh total. Saya pikir saya sedang bermimpi, saya lalu memanggil Penyembuh Echols dan dia mengatakan bahwa Scorpius telah sembuh."_

_Penyembuh Echols yang kami wawancarai setelah itu menjawab, "Yeah, dia sudah benar-benar sembuh, tinggal pemulihan (minum Ramuan Penambah Darah dan sari Rue) selama seminggu dan dia sudah bisa kembali ke Hogwarts."_

_Kesembuhan Mr. Scorpius Malfoy yang aneh ini menjadi tanda tanya di beberapa penyihir berpengalaman. Seorang anggota Liga Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Mr. John Wilson, memberi komentarnya, "Ini sangat aneh, tidak mungkin dia sembuh begitu saja. Saya curiga orang yang mengutuknya jugalah yang menyembuhkannya, biasanya seperti itu. Jika anda menyerang seseorang dengan kutukan anda pastilah tahu kontra kutukannya atau cara menyembuhkannya." Ketika kami bertanya apakah yang dimaksudnya adalah Miss Rose Weasley, dia menjawab, "Iya, kelihatannya seperti itu, mungkin Miss Weasley menyesal sehingga dia menyembuhkan Mr. Malfoy."_

_Dengan adanya perkembangan baru ini, tuntutan terhadap Miss Weasley bisa saja segera dibatalkan dan membicaraan damai bisa dilakukan oleh kedua ***_

Rose melipat korannya dan memandang Mama dan Papanya.

"Jadi kamu yang menyembuhkan dia, Rosie?" tanya Papa.

"Iya benar... aku tak ingin dia mati." Jawab Rose.

"Apakah Rosie masih akan di sidang?" tanya Papa pada Mama.

"Sepertinya begitu, Ron, tindakan Rose adalah tindakan kekerasan dan Draco belum mencabut tuntutannya. Jadi, Rose akan disidang, karena masih sekolah mungkin akan ada keringanan hukuman."

"Ma, aku kan sudah menyembuhkan anaknya, tentunya dia akan mencabut tuntutannya kan?" tanya Rose.

"Kamu tidak mengenal Draco Malfoy, Rosie, dia tidak semudah itu memaafkan orang." Kata Mama.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku nggak mau ke Azkaban meskipun untuk satu hari." Kata Rose cemas.

"Jangan cemas, Rosie, kita akan berusaha agar kamu tidak ke Azkaban. Lagi pula kamu kan masih sekolah, mungkin kamu akan diberi tugas menjadi pembantu di Kementrian selama setahun, dengan diawasi oleh Auror, tentu saja." Kata Papa menenangkan.

"Nggak mau, Pa... Ini kan tahun NEWT aku, gimana kalau aku nggak bisa ikut ujian." Kata Rose.

"Tenang, Sayang kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya." Kata Papa.

"Jalan keluarnya cuma satu, Ron, kita harus ke rumah sakit bertemu Draco dan Astoria Malfoy memohon mereka untuk mencabut tuntutan mereka terhadap Rose." Kata Mama

"Oh, No Way! Tidak ... aku tidak akan memohon apa pun pada Malfoy." Kata Papa merah padam.

"Aku juga tidak," kata Rose, "Aku nggak mau memohon pada Malfoy"

Mama memandang Papa dan Rose dengan pandangan pasrah, "Terserah, menurutku ini adalah satu-satunya jalan."

"Pa? Gimana dong, Pa?"

"Rose, dengar! Kamu hanya perlu minta maaf. OK? Dan berjanji untuk tidak akan menyerang Scorpius Malfoy lagi." Kata Mama.

Papa memandang Mama dengan pandangan aneh, "Aku benci meminta maaf pada Malfoy."

"Ini demi, Rose, Sayang." Kata Mama sambil menyentuh tangan Papa di atas meja. "Kau tidak akan rugi apa-apa kalau meminta maaf, bahkan akan melegakan perasaanmu. Kau Cuma perlu bersikap sopan."

Rose memandang Papanya yang balas memandangnya.

"Dengar, Rose, Mamamu benar. Ini adalah cara terbaik yang kita punya."

"Baik...baiklah aku mengerti, aku akan meminta maaf."

"Bagus kalau begitu," kata Mama, "Bersiap-siaplah setelah sarapan kita berangkat ke rumah sakit."

"APA? Pagi ini?" tanya Rose dan Papa bersamaan.

"Pagi ini, lebih cepat lebih baik... Ron, tulislah surat pada Harry, beritahu dia kita akan ke mana." Tambah Mama pada Papa sambil berdiri dan menuju kompor untuk memasak sesuatu. Rose memandang orangtuanya dengan tidak percaya, ketika Papanya bangkit ke ruang kerja untuk menulis surat. Mama berbalik dan mendapatkan Rose masih di dapur.

"Rose, ayo... kamu harus bersiap-siap, sementara Mama menyiapkan sarapan. Pakailah bajumu yang paling bagus dan berdandanlah! Kita harus menimbulkan kesan yang bagus."

Rose bangkit sambil melototi Mama. Berdandan untuk Scorpius? Keliatannya Rose seperti akan pergi ke tempat calon suami saja.

* * *

><p>Mereka menggunakan bubuk Floo ke St. Mungo. Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Mama, Rose memang berdandan cantik, terusan hitam dengan ban pinggang ungu dan sepatu tali berhak tinggi, rambut digulung ke atas kepala dengan ikal yang dibiarkan jatuh di pipinya, memakai riasan muka yang menurut Rose agak berlebihan, tapi Mama melarang Rose menghapus riasan di wajahnya. Papa yang mulanya tidak mengenal Rose mengatakan bahwa Rose sangat cantik.<p>

Mereka bertiga menyusuri Koridor Cedera karena Mantra dan menuju kamar Scorpius. Mama mengetuk pintu dan Mr. Malfoy membukakan pintu.

"Oh,..." katanya memandang Rose, Mama dan Papa.

"Selamat pagi, Draco," kata Papa sopan. "Boleh kami masuk?"

Mr. Malfoy menepi. Mereka masuk. Rose melihat Scorpius sedang duduk di tempat tidur dengan bantal yang dibuat bertumpuk menahan punggungnya. Mrs. Malfoy sedang duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur sambil mengupas jeruk. Mrs. Malfoy langsung berdiri setelah melihat Mama, Papa dan Rose. Dia menyihir tiga kursi nyaman dari udara kosong dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Rose menghindari memandang Scorpius.

"Bagaimana keadaamu, Scorpius?" tanya Mama setelah mereka duduk dengan nyaman.

"Sudah membaik, Mrs. Weasley. Terima kasih!" Jawab Scorpius, suaranya terdengar masih lemah, tetapi sedang menuju sehat.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Sebenarnya kedatangan kami kemari untuk meminta maaf," kata Papa.

"APA?" Mr. Malfoy menatap Papa dengan tidak percaya seperti belum pernah mendengar orang minta maaf sebelumnya.

"Ayo, Rose, minta maaf pada Scorpius." Kata Mama.

Bunuh aku sekarang, please! Pikir Rose. Rose bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Scorpius. Dia tidak memandang Scorpius.

"Hmm, Scorpius, aku ... Aku ingin minta maaf." Kata Rose sambil memandang tembok di belakang Scorpius.

"Wah, Weasley... kamu ingin aku mencabut tuntutanku. Kamu ingin membebaskan anakmu dari Azkaban dengan memohon belas kasihan?" Mr. Malfoy berkata dengan nada menghina.

Rose melihat wajah Papa menjadi merah sampai telinga, Rose tahu wajahnya mungkin sama merahnya seperi Papa.

"Draco!" Mrs. Malfoy berkata dengan nada memperingatkan. "Scorpius, ini masalahmu, Sayang, katakan sesuatu!"

Rose merasa Scorpius memandangnya dengan teliti. Rose masih memandang tembok.

"Kamu meminta maaf hanya karena takut dikirim ke Azkaban?" tanya Scorpius.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah mengihirmu dan membuatmu tersiksa. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kata Rose datar. Kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang ditulis oleh Mama sebelum berangkat dan telah dihafalkan oleh Rose.

Scorpius mengangkat alis. Yeah, wajar saja kalau Scorpius curiga. Rose tidak terdengar tulus sama sekali dan bahkan akting minta maafnya sangat buruk. Beda dengan kata maaf yang diucapkannya semalam. Muka Rose merah teringat dia minta maaf sambil mencium Scorpius. Apakah dia harus mencium Scorpius sekarang agar terdengar tulus? Kenapa minta maaf kali ini tidak terdengar tulus? Padahal tadi malam sangat wajar. Bisa jadi karena ada Papa dan Mama, mungkin kalau Cuma berdua Rose akan mencium Scorpius, tapi tidak juga, dia tidak akan mencium Scorpius lagi, dia telah memutuskan untuk melupakan Scorpius dan mencari cinta baru.

"Rose?" suara Mama menyadarkan Rose dari lamunannya. "Scorpius sedang bertanya padamu, sayang?"

"Apa?"

"Dia bertanya apakah kamu minta maaf dengan tulus?"

"Apa? Yeah tentu saja, iya..." kata Rose memandang dagu Scorpius.

"Baiklah... aku memaafkanmu."

Apa?

"APA?" Mr. Malfoy menyerukan apa yang ada dipikiran Rose.

"Aku berkata aku memaafkannya."

"Kenapa kamu mau memaafkan dia?" tanya Mr. Malfoy berkata seolah Rose tidak ada disana.

"Karena aku mau memaafkan." Kata Scorpius.

Rose memandang Scorpius dengan heran, lalu cepat-cepat memandang tembok lagi, menghindari pandangan Scorpius.

"Bagus sekali, Sayang!" kata Mrs. Malfoy memeluk Scorpius.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka. Aku tidak akan mencabut tuntutan itu." Kata Mr. Malfoy

"Papa, Papa kan tadi berjanji aku boleh meminta apa saja sebagai hadiah kesembuhanku. Jadi aku meminta tuntutannya dicabut." Kata Scorpius.

"Apa?" kata Mr. Malfoy

"Kau mendengarnya, Draco." Kata Mrs. Malfoy.

Mr. Malfoy memandang Scorpius dan Mrs. Malfoy, kemudian Papa dan Mama lalu Rose, kelihatan sedang mencoba menerima sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan keinganannya.

"Baiklah, aku mencabut tuntutannya."

Papa dan Mama berseru lega dan Rose menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tapi ada syaratnya," kata Scorpius lagi.

Begitulah, Rose sudah curiga keliatannya Scorpius menginginkan sesuatu. Mungkin dia ingin Rose menjadi pembantunya seumur hidup? atau dia ingin Rose mengerjakan semua PR-PRnya selama sisa tahun ini. Atau dia ingin Rose membobol Gringgots.

"Sayang, tidak boleh begitu," kata Mrs. Malfoy.

"Pake syarat atau tidak sama sekali."

Mr. Malfoy terlihat senang, rupanya dia gembira karena Scorpius tidak semudah itu memaafkan seorang Weasley. Mama dan Papa terlihat cemas.

"Aku ingin Rose menjadi pacar aku." Kata Scorpius.

"Apa?" tanya yang lain kecuali Rose. Rose merasakan dejavu yang mengerikan. Ingin rasanya dia menangis. Apa lagi ini apa yang dipikirkan, cowok brengsek ini, pikirnya.

"Aku ingin Rose jadi pacarku." Ulang Scorpius.

"Tidak! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Scorpius... Gadis ini... gadis ini berbeda dengan kita." Kata Mr. Malfoy.

"Draco!" seru Mrs. Malfoy.

"Apa maksudmu, Draco?" tanya Papa dengan suara dingin.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksudkan, Weasley. Malfoy tidak berhubungan dengan darah pengkhianat..."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan anakku dekat dengan anakmu, Malfoy?"

"Ron!" kata Mama.

"Kalau anda tidak setuju Rose jadi pacar saya. Saya akan menuntut Rose di pengadilan sihir." Kata Scorpius.

Papa menatap Scorpius dengan marah, tahu sekali bahwa mereka tidak punya pilihan. Jadi pacar Sccorpius atau di penjarakan di Azkaban.

Tetapi, hal ini membuat Rose berpikir, apa lagi yang direncanakan Scorpius. Pasti ada sesuatu. Kali terakhir dia percaya pada perkataan Scorpius menyebabkan dia sakit hati, terluka dan marah; begitu marahnya sampai mengutuk Scorpius dengan kutukan yang mematikan. Sekarang dia mengajak Rose jadian lagi, dan di depan orangtuanya pula. Memang ada sesuatu. Meskipun sedih, Rose tidak akan tertipu kali ini.

"Tentu saja, Scorpius. Tentu saja Rose mau jadi pacarmu." Kata Mama

Bagus, Ma, mengapa tidak sekalian diberikan harga, kata Rose dalam hati sambil memandang sebal Mama.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat dia, Scorpius." Kata Mr. Malfoy, sambil memandang Rose dengan jijik.

"Aku menyukainya, Pa, dan dia akan jadi pacar aku."

Bagus, Scorpius, lanjutkan kata-katamu yang menjijikan itu, pikir Rose.

"Kamu menyukainya? Menyukai dia? Kamu gila! Papa tidak akan mengijinkan darah pengkhianat masuk ke dalam keluarga kita."

"Aku bukannya ingin menikah dengannya, Pa, kami hanya pacaran dan... dan suatu saat bisa aja putus."

Ya, suatu saat bisa aja putus, ulang Rose dalam hati, rupanya kamu telah berencana untuk memutuskan aku? Rugi aku percaya padamu.

"Baik... lakukan apa yang kamu inginkan." Kata Mr. Malfoy kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Papa dan Mama berpandangan dengan cemas. Mrs. Malfoy tersenyum senang.

"Oh, biarkan saja dia," kata Mrs. Malfoy. "Rose, bagaimana menurutmu, kamu mau jadi pacar Scorpius?"

Apakah dia punya pilihan? Apakah dia boleh mengatakan 'Wah, Mrs. Malfoy, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anakmu yang brengsek itu'? atau 'Mrs. Malfoy, aku dulu benar-benar sangat mencintai anakmu, tapi keadaan berubah dan aku membencinya seperti aku membenci Voldemort yang telah membunuh Uncle Fred.'

"Rose?" suara Mama membuyarkan lamunan Rose.

"Aku... eh..." Rose sadar mereka sedang menunggu jawaban darinya. "Aku... baiklah." Kata Rose, berusaha tersenyum, tapi terlihat seperti sedang menyeringis kesakitan, jadi dia menutup mulut.

"Baiklah apa?" tanya Scorpius

"Eh?... yeah maksudku baiklah aku akan menjadi pacarmu."

Mrs. Malfoy tersenyum lebar, dia kelihatan bahagia. Rose membuang muka merasa sangat berdosa, entahlah, mungkin karena dia tidak tulus menjadi pacar Scorpius.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua." Kata Mrs. Malfoy. "Mama sangat senang... Kalau begitu kami akan pergi ke Cafetaria di lantai lima untuk merayakannya."

Mrs. Malfoy meraih tangan Mama dan membawanya keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Papa yang memandang tajam Scorpius sebelum menutup pintu.

Rose duduk kembali di kursi dan memandang bunga musim gugur yang di pajang di lemari. Bunga itu berbeda dengan semalam, keliatannya sudah diganti.

"Kamu menyembuhkan aku, eh..." kata Scorpius.

"Karena aku tidak mau dihukum seumur hidup di Azkaban." Kata Rose.

"Bagus... kemarilah! Seharusnya kamu mencium aku kan? Sebagai tanda bahwa kita resmi jadian."

Rose tertawa tanpa keriangan. "Otakmu rusak, Malfoy?" tanya Rose.

"Scorpius..." kata Scorpius.

"Apa?"

"Kamu harus memanggilku 'Scorpius' kita pacaran kan?"

"Kamu gila,ya?"

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kok bicaramu seperti itu?" tanya Scorpius memandang Rose seperti belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku? Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Malfoy?"

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Kenapa kita harus mengulang-ulang itu?"

"Kamu yang mengulang-ulang, Rose, bukan aku."

"Hohoho, baiklah, aku yang gila." Kata Rose, capek, duduk bersandar sambil memejamkan mata.

"Aku nggak bilang kamu gila." Kata Scorpius lagi.

Rose masih duduk memejamkan mata.

"Ayolah, Rose, kamu belum menciumku." Kata Scorpius

"Mengapa aku harus menciummu?"

"Kita kan pacaran... sebagai sepasang kekasih kita harus berciuman."

"Aku tidak akan menciummu, Malfoy... Tidak sekarang atau nanti." Kata Rose,

"Kenapa? Kamu mencintai aku kan? Kita pacaran dan kita sudah pernah pernah berciuman. Apa salahnya."

"Salahnya adalah bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu lagi." Jawab Rose.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mencintaku lagi?" tanya Scorpius.

Kenapa kamu tidak mencintaiku lagi? Hah, pertanyaan apa itu? Dia pikir aku akan terus mencintainya setelah kejadian yang kemarin itu? Cowok ini sinting atau apa,ya? Pikir Rose.

"Karena aku membencimu, Malfoy. Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak akan percaya pada apapun yang kamu katakan sekarang dan jangan coba-coba menipuku lagi. Jadi, apa yang kamu rencanakan?"

"Apa yang aku rencanakan? Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa? Apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Scorpius bingung.

Rose memandang Scorpius sekarang, memandang wajahnya yang agak cekung dan kulit pucatnya yang bercahaya tertimpa sinar matahari. Mata abu-abunya yang indah memandang Rose dengan bingung. Yah, ampun, aku nggak bisa kalau harus memandangnya, dia benar-benar tampan, pikir Rose, bagaimana aku bisa membencinya kalau dia memandangku seperti ini.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu selama enam tahun lebih, Malfoy. Dan apa pun yang kamu lakukan selalu membuatku menderita. Kamu selalu mempermainkan aku. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak curiga sekarang? " kata Rose.

"Tapi aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa... aku... aku hanya ingin besamamu." Kata Scorpius, wajahnya berubah pink.

Jangan terpengaruh, Rose, pasti ada apa-apanya, Rose memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ohya? Lucu sekali, Malfoy! Kamu pikir aku akan percaya setelah-setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin? Tidak akan lagi! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitiku atau menghinaku lagi. Kalau kamu menghina aku atau keluargaku lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengutukmu."

Scorpius menatapnya terluka. Terluka? Rose bingung, harusnya aku yang terluka dan sedihkan? Bukan dia.

"Aku mau pulang..." kata Rose, bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tetap di tempatmu, Weasley!" kata Scorpius dengan nada suara berbeda.

"Kamu tidak bisa menahan aku disini, Malfoy"

"Kamu adalah pacar aku sekarang, baik kamu suka ataupun tidak. Ingat kamu nggak mau dikirim ke Azkaban kan? Nah kalau begitu kamu harus melakukan tugasmu sebagai pacar."

"Tugasku sebagai pacar?"

"Ya, ingat Azkaban?"

"Baik-baik... Apa tugas sialan itu?"

"Cium aku!"

"Apa?"

"Kamu mendengarku, Weasley."

"Tidak!"

"Iya! Cium atau Azkaban!"

Bangsat terkutuk! Rose bukannya tidak ingin mencium Scorpius, dia sangat ingin menciumnya. Kalau dia mencium Scorpius sekarang, berarti mereka akan menjadi pasangan, dan itu tidak diinginkan Rose. Tapi kalau tidak menciumnya, bangsat ini akan menuntutnya. Rose yakin Scorpius akan melaksanakan ancamannya, dia tidak akan kasihan sedikit pun padanya, Rose yakin itu. Dia adalah cowok yang benar-benar jahat.

"Ayolah Rose, semalam kamu menciumku kan?"

"Apa? Berarti semalam kamu sadar?" tanya Rose dengan muka merah karena malu.

"Iya, untunglah. Sebenarnya aku ingin balas menciummu, tapi tubuhku sangat lemah."

"Oh..."

Scorpius mengangkat tubuhnya dari bantal sambil meringis kesakitan. Rose bangkit dari kursinya mendekati Scorpius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rose.

Scorpius menarik tangannya sehingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan, terjatuh ke depan menimpa Scorpius. Wajahnya tepat di atas wajah Scorpius. Mereka bertatapan sebentar kemudian berciuman. Seperti ciuman mereka sebelumnya ciuman ini juga membuat Rose melupakan segalanya, kecuali Scorpius. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melepas diri kehabisan nafas.

"Aku sudah ingin menciummu saat pertama kali melihatmu masuk kamar ini... Kamu... yeah... sangat cantik..." kata Scorpius dengan wajah berubah pink.

APA?

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**CERITA CINTA ROSE WEASLEY**

**Thank you... Thank you so much semuanya! Degrangefoy: memang rncanax mau buat Rose jual mahal kok :D Vany Rama-kun: OK, Tenang aja, sehari 1 ch :D wookie: ya, ialah. Pasti tampan donk. Kan cowo ku hehehe :D**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Kebohongan**

Hari berikutnya, Rose mendengar berita dari Mama dan Papa bahwa Mr. Malfoy telah mencabut tuntutannya. Berita tersebut terpampang di Daily Prophet halaman pertama hari itu. Mereka menulis spekulasi-spekulasi aneh tentang bagaimana keluarganya berhasil membujuk musuh lama menjadi teman. Yang paling aneh dari spekulasi-spekulasi itu adalah spekulasi bahwa Rose telah dijadikan pembantu seumur hidup di keluarga Malfoy. Ha? Mending di Azkaban dari pada jadi pembantu di keluarga Malfoy, kata Rose pada Papa. Papa hanya tertawa.

Sore harinya Rose mendapat surat pemberitahuan dari Hogwarts; dia sudah boleh kembali ke sekolah hari minggu depan. Rose sangat bahagia; dia mengirim surat pada Francy, Al, Lily dan Hugo; dan mengunjungi semua keluarganya untuk menyampaikan kabar itu. Malam harinya dia mendapat surat dari Scorpius yang mengancam akan menarik kembali keputusannya dan membiarkan Rose dikirim ke Azkaban, karena Rose tidak menjalankan 'tugasnya sebagai pacar' hari itu; Rose lupa mengunjungi Scorpius karena terlalu senang mendapat surat dari Hogwarts. Rose membalas surat Scorpius dengan mengatakan akan menemaninya sepanjang hari besok.

Paginya Rose bangun dengan perasaan aneh bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang mengerikan dan panjang. Akhirnya dia ingat bahwa dia akan menemani Scorpius sepanjang hari. Senang, tapi takut juga. Dia tidak ingin berciuman lagi dengan Scorpius. Bisa-bisa dia akan berlutut di kaki Scorpius dan memohon supaya Scorpius serius menyukainya dan supaya dia melupakan apapun yang dia rencanakan untuk Rose. Yeah, dia harus berusaha untuk menghindari Scorpius. Kemarin itu, ketika mereka berciuman, dia hanya termakan trik kuno Scorpius saja. Jadi, mulai hari ini dia harus lebih hati-hati.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan hari ini, Rose?" tanya Papa sambil menuang kopi di cangkir. Mereka sedang sarapan di dapur, Mamanya sedang membaca Daily Prophet dan Rose sedang memandang cangkir coklatnya dan mencoba untuk tenggelam di dalamnya dan menghilang.

"Dia harus mengunjungi Scorpius kan? Mereka pacaran sekarang." Kata Mama, meletakkan korannya.

"Hermione, kamu kok senang Rose dijadikan seperti Peri Rumah oleh Malfoy."

Peri Rumah? Kayaknya terlalu berlebihan Papa, pikir Rose, lebih pantas kalau dijadikan... pengasuh. Tapi 'pengasuh' tidak berciuman dengan majikannya kan?

"Peri Rumah? Ron, mereka itu sepasang kekasih. Harusnya kamu senang sekarang Rose bisa punya pacar. Bukankah kemarin kamu bertanya-tanya mengapa Rose belum punya pacar, sedangkan kamu memilik pacar di tahun keenammu."

"OK! Tapi bukan Malfoy. Aku tidak suka melihat tampangnya."

"Kejutan!" kata Mama dengan nada bosan, seperti yang dilakukannya setiap kali menganggap apa yang dikatakan Papa tidak penting.

"Hermione, kamu lihat tampang merekakan, pucat seperti vampir, mungkin mereka tidur dalam peti di Manor."

Vampir? Benar sekali, Papa. Tapi, kulit pucatnya kelihatan bercahaya di bawah sinar matahari dan dia akan keliatan sangat tampan...

"Rose? Rose!"

"Hah?" Rose mengangkat muka dan melihat Papa sedang memandangnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Rose?" tanya Papa lagi.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi, Pa. Dari pada dikirim ke Azkaban mending dengan Vampir Malfoy kan?"

Papa tertawa dan Mama memandang Rose dengan sebal.

"Menurutku Rose dan Scorpius sangat cocok... mereka sangat manis berdua. Dan Astoria setuju denganku." Kata Mama.

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah, Rose, kamu menyukai Scorpius kan? Pacaran saja dengannya dan lihat perkembangannya nanti."

"Apa? Rose? Kamu menyukai Malfoy?" tanya Papa terkejut.

Wajah Rose merah padam memandang wajah Mama dan Papanya bergantian. "Itu dulu, Pa, sekarang tidak lagi."

Papa mengutuk dan Mama tersenyum.

"Sekarang tidak lagi, kok!"

"Papa tidak mau kamu tidur dengannya sebelum menikah. Dan Papa tidak mau mendapat cucu sebelum kamu berumur 25 tahun. Ok!"

Wajah Rose kembali memerah, "Papa, aku jadian dengannya hanya karena tidak mau dikirim ke Azkaban. Dan aku tidak akan tidur dengannya."

"Bagus!" kata Papa mendengus dalam kopinya.

"Ayolah, Ron, kamu tahu suatu saat nanti anak-anak juga akan pergi meninggalkan kita. Meraka akan menikah, punya rumah dan keluarga sendiri dan kita berdua mungkin akan sulit bertemu mereka." Kata Mama.

Rose tidak ingin mendengar percakapan orangtuanya ini. Hal ini kadang-kadang membuatnya sedih. Dia tahu suatu saat nanti. Dia pasti berpisah dengan orangtuanya, bekerja, menikah, punya keluarga sendiri, mungkin juga tinggal di negara yang jauh seperti Uncle Charlie. Tidak! Rose akan menikah dengan orang Inggris saja biar tinggal di Inggris dan tidak jauh-jauh dari keluarganya. Kemudian muncul dipikirannya bayangannya menikah dengan seorang berkulit pucat, bermata abu-abu dan berambut pirang-putih. Sesuatu yang membahagiakan memenuhi hatinya. Hah? Rose, ingat kamu baru 17 tahun masih banyak bisa kamu lakukan, masih banyak orang yang akan kamu temui nanti. Jadi, jangan membayangkan dirimu terikat dengan satu cowok, dong! Rose memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Suara ibunya membuyarkan lamunan Rose, "Rose, kalau kamu mau ke St. Mungo bersiap sekarang, nanti terlambat."

* * *

><p>Rose ber-apparate dari rumahnya satu jam kemudian meninggalkan Papa dan Mama yang masih membicarakan tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau Hugo dan Rose akhirnya menikah. Menurut apa yang didengarnya sepintas sebelum ber-apperate, Papa berencana mengajak keluarganya membangun rumah dekat The Burrow agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Grandpa and Grandma.<p>

Sesampainya di St. Mungo, Rose langsung menuju kamar Scorpius.

"Miss Weasley!" kata Mr. Malfoy membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Malfoy," kata Rose sambil tersenyum.

"Rose? Masuklah! Scorpius sudah menunggumu..." terdengar suara Mrs. Malfoy.

Rose masuk, mengabaikan Mr. Malfoy yang masih memandangnya dari atas ke bawah seolah ingin mengecek apakah Rose cukup pantas untuk masuk ke kamar anaknya yang berharga atau tidak.

"Selamat pagi, Mrs. Malfoy" kata Rose memandang Mrs. Malfoy yang sedang melipat sesuatu yang tampaknya adalah baju-baju Scorpius.

"Selamat Pagi, Sayang."

"Akhirnya datang juga," kata Scorpius, mengangkat wajahnya dari komik yang sedang dibacanya; _Petualangan Martin Miggs si Muggle Gila_.

Rose duduk di samping Mrs. Malfoy, sedangkan Mr. Malfoy duduk di kursi di seberang Rose sambil terus memandangnya.

"Sedang apa, Mrs. Malfoy?" tanya Rose, menghindari pandangan Mr. Malfoy.

"Besok Scorpius sudah boleh pulang. Aku sedang membereskan barang-barangnya." Jawab Mrs. Malfoy

"Oh, bagus sekali!" kata Rose, memandang Scorpius yang kelihatannya sudah tidak sepucat saat terakhir dia melihatnya.

"Yah, minggu depan dia bisa kembali ke Hogwarts. Sebenarnya aku ingin menahannya dua minggu lagi, tapi dia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Hogwarts."

"Aku bosan, Ma, yang kulakukan hanyalah minum Ramuan Penambah Darah yang menjijikan itu. Aku ingin bertemu teman-temanku." Kata Scorpius, tanpa mengangkat muka dari komiknya.

"Kamu juga akan kembali ke Hogwarts minggu depan kan, Rose?" tanya Mrs. Malfoy.

"Benar... kemarin aku menerima surat pemberitahuaanya." Jawab Rose.

Selama sesaat tidak ada yang berbicara. Rose masih memandang Mrs. Malfoy yang melipat dan memasukkan baju-baju Scorpius ke dalam tas tangan kecil.

"Scorpius, Eliza mengirim surat untukmu kemarin kan? Apa katanya?" tanya Mr. Malfoy, masih memandang Rose, mungkin ingin melihat reaksinya.

Eliza? Eliza Parkinson? Rupanya Scorpius masih berhubungan dengannya. Seharusnya Rose tahu, tidak ada harapan untuk darah campuran seperti dia berhubungan dengan darah murni Malfoy yang berharga. Darah murni harus berhubungan dengan darah murni juga, Eliza Parkinson merupakan kandidat terbaik.

"Entahlah,..." kata Scorpius, "Sesuatu tentang Hogwarts dan Ferrars, sahabat keluarga mereka, yang berniat menulis tentang cinta segitiga Potter, Collins dan Davis."

Apa? Ferrars? Sahabat keluarga Parkinson? Ha! Akhirnya Rose tahu juga siapa mata-mata Ferrars di Hogwarts. Tapi, tadi Scorpius bilang apa? Cinta segi tiga Potter?

"Potter?" tanya Rose bingung.

"Albus Potter, Rose, sepupumu dan si Ketua Murid Karen Collins juga si Jerry Davis."

"Karinna Collins... Julian Davis... apa maksudmu dengan cinta segitiga?"

"Entahlah, Rose, aku tidak punya waktu mengurusi kisah cinta orang lain." Kata Scorpius dengan nada bosan.

"Eliza, Scorpius!" kata Mr. Malfoy, mengingatkan Scorpius tentang Parkinson, "Adalah gadis yang benar-benar cerdas dan cantik... Mamamu dan aku sangat menyukai"nya."

"Aku sudah putus dengannya, Pa." Kata Scorpius datar.

"Apa?"

"Bagus, sayang! Mama lebih suka kamu sama Rose..." kata Mrs. Malfoy.

Rose merasakan wajahnya panas. Mr. Malfoy memandang Mrs. Malfoy dengan kesal.

"Beres!" kata Mrs. Malfoy sambil menutup resleting tasnya. "Scorpius, Rose akan menemani kamu seharian ini kan? Mama dan Papa harus ke kantor. Masih banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Kami akan datang lagi nanti malam."

Mrs. Malfoy berdiri mengangkat tasnya, memberikan ciuman pada Scorpius di kening dan mencium pipi Rose, yang terkejut dan tidak menyangka akan mendapat ciuman, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka diikuti Mr. Malfoy yang melambai pada Scorpius dan mengabaikan Rose.

"Orangtuamu kerja di mana?" tanya Rose yang sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang orangtua Scorpius.

"Malfoys Incoperation. Perusahaan keluaga." Jawab Scorpius.

"Usaha apaan?"

"Macam-macam... penerbitan, ekspor-impor, transpotasi sihir,... aku nggak tahu yang lainnya" kata Scorpius.

Rose terkejut. Selama ini dia memang tahu bahwa keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga berdarah murni yang kaya, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu kalau keluarga Malfoy bukan cuma kaya, tetapi kaya raya, pasti di Gringgots penuh dengan lemari besi yang berlabel 'Malfoy'.

"Lalu, kakek dan nenekmu di mana?" tanya Rose.

"Grandma dan Grandpa Greengrass tinggal di Perancis, biasanya kami ke sana saat liburan. Sedangkan Grandma dan Grandpa Malfoy sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

"Oh, maaf,"

"Santai aja, Weasley. Itu sudah lama terjadi." Kata Scorpius.

Rose terdiam sambil memandang Scorpius yang sekarang menyimpan komiknya dan memandang Rose.

"Kamu belum melaksanakan 'tugasmu sebagai pacar', Weasley." Kata Scorpius.

"Hah, jangan itu lagi."

"Tapi kamu di sini untuk itu, Weasley, kamu harus menghiburku. Sebenarnya, aku ingin tidur denganmu sekarang, tapi tubuhku masih lemah. Jadi kamu hanya boleh menciumku saja."

BANGSAT! BEDEBAH! BRENGSEK! Tidur dengannya? Jadi begitulah? Inilah dia, rencana brilian Scorpius Malfoy. Seks. Dia ingin Rose pacaran dengannya agar bisa berhubungan seks gratis dengannya. Scorpius hanya menginginkan tubuh Rose. Setelah itu... kalau bosan dia akan meninggalkan Rose. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan aku, Scorpius. Tidak akan, pikir Rose marah. Baiklah, kita akan melihat sampai di mana rencanamu akan berhasil.

"Weasley?" Scorpius memandangnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, kamu boleh menciumku! Kemarilah!"

"Oh, aku ingin mendengar cerita tentang keluagamu." Kata Rose menghindar.

"Ayolah, aku ingin menciummu, kamu juga begitukan? Kemarin kamu senang-senang aja ketika dicium."

Oh, dia tidak bisa dialihkan, apa... apa yang harus kulakukan? Pikir Rose, bagaimana... bagaimana kalau...

"Ini tidak akan berhasil, Malfoy."

"Apa yang tidak akan berhasil?"

"Syarat ini, pacaran denganmu agar terbebas dari Azkaban. Aku akan melakukan hal lain untukmu. Misalnya, mengerjakan semua PR-mu, membantumu agar lulus NEWT atau menjadi bodyguardmu sepanjang tahun ini. Bagaimana? Aku cukup kuat lo!"

"Aku rasa aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan aku tidak begitu bodoh sampai nggak lulus NEWT."

"Oh, kalau begitu yang lain... aku... aku bisa jadi pembantumu selama setahun ini."

"Aku punya sepuluh Peri Rumah di Manor." Kata Scorpius, "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, Weasley? Aku kira kamu juga suka aku kan? Kamu senang ketika aku menciummu."

Apakah aku harus bilang aku nggak bisa terima rencana brengsekmu untuk merayuku agar berhubungan seks denganmu? Tidak, kamu tidak akan mendapatkan aku, pikir Rose tegas pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yeah, sebenarnya aku... aku sudah punya pacar... Maaf, Malfoy!"

"Apa? Tidak ... Kamu tidak punya..." kata Scorpius, wajahnya merah, marah.

Dia marah. Hah, bagus! Berhasil! Kemudian dia akan membiarkan Rose sendiri dan...

"Punya, Malfoy! Aku 17 tahun, kamu nggak mengharapkan aku jomblo selamanya, kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Apa?"

"Pacarmu, Weasley... Siapa pacarmu?"

Siapa? Siapa pacarku? Hmm, bagaimana kalau...

"Davis, Julian Davis. Yeah, Julian. kami jadian malam setelah aku mengutukmu. Dia menganggap kutukanku hebat dan mengajakku jadian."

"Davis, kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw yang sok kegantengan itu?"

Sok kegantengan? Bukanlah itu lebih cocok untukmu, Scorpius, dengus Rose dalam hati.

"Aku nggak suka kamu pacaran dengannya. Putuskan dia!"

"Aku nggak bisa... aku menyukainya."

Mereka saling bertatapan. Rose membuang muka memandang bunga musim gugur di atas lemari, bunga itu baru lagi.

"Dari mana bunga-bunga itu?"

"Eliza. Dia mengirimkan bunga setiap hari sejak aku di sini.

"Parkinson?"

"Ya."

"Ku kira kamu nggak lagi berhubungan dengannya."

"Ya... aku ..."

"Lalu mengapa dia mengirimimu bunga? Itu artinya dia masih suka kamu dan menganggap kamu pacarnya. Dan kamu kayaknya senang-senang aja, yang berarti bahwa kamu juga masih menyukai dia dan harusnya kalian jadian aja kembali... dan..."

"Cerewet! Kalau kamu nggak suka bunga itu buang aja. OK!"

"Bagus!"kata Rose memanggil (accio) vas berisi bunga dengan tongkatnya dan membuang bunganya di tempat sampah.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Scorpius ketika Rose bergerak ke arah pintu.

"Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi." Jawab Rose, lalu berjalan keluar kamar, sambil membawa vas.

Rose berdiri di taman St. Mungo sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Taman itu luas, ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga dan pohon-pohonan, tapi terkesan kaku sebab semuanya serba teratur; pohon-pohonnya ditata dengan rapi di pojok-pojok taman, tanaman bunga-bungan ditanam dengan rapi dekat semak-semak yang ditata artistik. Taman ini mungkin akan hijau dan indah di musim semi, pikir Rose. Sekarang tamannya jauh dari indah hanya ada warna coklat dari daun-daun yang berguguran di mana-mana. Rose berjalan sepanjang jalan kecil yang menghubungkan taman dengan rumah sakit mencari bunga-bungaan musim gugur. Setelah mencari beberapa saat dia menemukan bunga jingga kecil yang tumbuh dekat semak-semak, dia memetiknya dan menatanya dalam vas.

"Jelek sekali!" kata Scorpius melihat Rose memajang vas bunga jingga itu di atas lemari.

"Biarin!" kata Rose. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sudah makan?"

"Belum!"

"Sekarang sudah waktu makan siang, harusnya mereka mengantarka makanan kamu sekarangkan?" kat Rose sambil melirik arlojinya. "Aku akan berbicara dengan mereka."

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku nggak suka makanan St. Mungo."

"Tapi kan itu makanan sehat yang cocok untukmu"

"Makanannya terlalu lembek, aku ingin makan dading domba panggang."

"Tapi itu kan makanan berat, sepertinya nggak bagus untuk pencernaamu."

"Terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku, Mama!" kata Scorpius sinis.

"Bubur gandum aja. OK!"

"Nggak. Aku nggak mau makan yang seperti itu." Kata Scorpius, "Bagaimana kalau sandwich, aja. Sandwich cocok untuk makan siang."

Rose berfikir sebentar, "Baiklah, aku akan membelikannya untukmu..." kata Rose berniat keluar lagi.

"Jangan! Aku akan menyuruh Dipsy membuatnya untuk kita." kata Scorpius.

"Dipsy?" tanya Rose.

"Peri Rumah aku..."

"Oh, bagus sekali, Master Scorpius! Terima kasih sudah menyuruh Dipsy yang malang ini. Dipsy sangat bahagia menjadi pelayanmu, Master Scorpius!"

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Scorpius bingung.

"Aku nggak mau kamu menyuruh-nyuruh orang."

"Dia bukan orang, Weasley, dia Peri Rumahku dan..."

"Gampang disuruh-suruh dan diperintah, padahal kamu bisa mengerjakan sesuatu tanpa perlu menyuruh orang."

"Kamu kedengaran seperti Mama, dia pendukung SPEW."

"Bagus, kamu harus mengikuti jejak Mamamu kan?"

"Tapi aku lapar, Weasley,"

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu... Nggak lama kok, cuma sebentar!"

"Lakukan sesukamu," kata Scorpius cemberut.

Rose tersenyum kecil dan ber-apperate meninggalkan Scorpius. Beberapa menit kemudian Rose ber-disapparate kembali membawa sandwich tuna dan jus jeruk di kantong kecil. Mereka makan bersama sambil bercerita tentang Hogwarts dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah lulus.

"Aku mungkin akan belajar tentang management di Oxford." Kata Scorpius.

"Oxford? Muggle?"

"Yah, di dunia Muggle." Jawab Scorpius. "Aku suatu saat nanti harus memimpin Malfoys Incoperation jadi aku harus mempersiapkan diri."

"Oh..." kata Rose.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Scorpius.

"Aku berniat menjadi seorang penulis, jadi mungkin aku akan mulai kerja di Daily Prophet dulu."

"Kamu bisa ke Oxford bersamaku. Aku akan mengambil kelas managemet dan kamu bisa... bisa kelas Literature... ya, kamu bisa belajar sebagai penulis dan aku bisa menerbitkan bukumu nanti. Bagaimana?" tanya Scorpius dengan wajah berbinar bahagia dengan idenya.

"Aku nggak tahu."

"Ayolah, Rose, kita bisa tinggal bersama dan suatu saat nanti kita bisa menikah dan membangun keluarga kita sendiri."

"Apa?"

Rose berdiri dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"Hei, mau ke mana?"

Rose terus berlari sampai keujung koridor di mana terdapat papan tanda yang bertuliskan 'Toilet'. Rose masuk, menutup pintu dan mulai menangis. Rose menangis dan terus menangis. Sampai terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Weasley... Rose? Kamu baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara Scorpius.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja... kembalilah ke kamar! Sebentar aku menyusul."

"Baiklah..." kata Scorpius.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rose kembali ke kamar.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Scopius.

"Tiba-tiba perutku sakit," jawab Rose.

"Mungkin gara-gara sandwich ini, ini makanan yang tidak layak, sama sekali nggak enak."

"Buang aja kalau kamu nggak suka." Kata Rose sambil menghabiskan sandwichnya dalam diam.

Scorpius hanya menatapnya dengan heran.

Kedua menghabiskan makanan dalam diam. Setelah selesai makan Rose membuang sisa-sisa sandwich dan kaleng jus jeruk mereka di tempat sampah. Scorpius kembali membaca _Petualangan Martin Miggs si Muggle Gila_.

"Apa sih yang kamu sukai dari cowok sok kegantengan seperti Davis itu?" tanya Scorpius.

"Aku nggak mau membicarakannya."

"Ayolah, Weasley!"

"Apa yang kamu sukai dari Parkinson?" tanya Rose.

"Eliza? Yah, dia cantik juga dan dia hebat dalam berciuman dan..." Kata Scorpius.

"Dan di tempat tidur." Sambar Rose.

"Yah, begitulah..."

"Kamu tidur dengannya? Kamu tidur denganya?"

"Ya, ialah, kamu pikir apa yang dilakukan cowok-cewek kalau pacaran."

"Kamu tidur dengannya, lalu kamu memutuskannya dan kamu... kamu ..." tanpa sadar Rose telah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku tidak tidur dengannya. OK! Jangan marah-marah dulu."

"Tadi kamu bilang..."

"Cuma bercanda, habisnya kamu keliatannya aneh sih,"

"Bagus!" Rose sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya dengan 'bagus'.

"Lalu, gimana dengan Davis?"

"Davis?"

"Pacarmu Weasley, pacarmu."

"Ohya, Julian... Dia baik... orangnya tampan, lagipula dia kapten Quidditch" kata Rose berimprovisasi, padahal dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Davis.

"Aku rasa aku lebih tampan dan aku juga kapten Quidditch." Kata Scorpius, narsis.

"Tapi dia baik dan nggak pernah mengutuk atau menghina keluargaku dan yang paling penting dia menyayangi aku."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf soal aku mengutuk dan menghina keluargamu. Dan kalau kamu menyuruhku untuk berbuat baik pasti kulakukan deh! Lagipula, aku yang lebih menyayangi kamu."

Mulai lagi, Gombal! Pikir Rose.

"Ohya?"

"Percayalah, Rose, kamu akan kuberikan apa saja kalau kamu mutusin dia. Aku punya lemari besi sendiri di Gringgots dan kalau kamu mau aku bisa memberimu satu lemari besi Malfoy."

Wah... wah pamerin harta nih, Master Scorpius! Kata Rose dalam hati.

"Nggak semudah itu kan." Kata Rose.

"Mudah aja, Rose, aku akan mengganti nama Malfoy, menjadi namamu disalah satu lemari besi kami dan kamu langsung bisa memakainya..."

"Aku bukan bicara tentang Lemari Besi."

"Lalu apa?"

"Davis... eh, maksudku Julian... dia akan sedih kalau aku mutusin dia tanpa sebab."

"Dia kan punya si Karen Collins"

"Karinna Collins... Mereka pacaran?" tanya Rose, mencium adanya gosip, "Eh, maksudku, Karinna Collins suka Davis eh, Julian."

"Entahlah, kata Eliza..."

"Ohya, apa yang dikatakan Eliza tersayang...?" kata Rose sebal.

Scorpius mengabaikan Rose, "Dia bilang Davis suka Collins, tapi karena Collins jadian dengan Potter, Davis mengundurkan diri. Aku nggak tahu kalau Davis akhirnya jadian denganmu."

Rose tidak tahu gosip terbaru ini. Jadi mungkin ini yang dipertengkarkan Al dan Davis (dalam surat Francy). Jadi yang dimaksudkan cinta segitiga oleh Ferrars adalah Al, Collins dan Davis. Aduh, sialan, kok bisa dia menyebutkan nama Davis sebagai pacarnya. Harusnya dia menyebutkan Michael Lee, sahabat Gryffindor Al; atau Charles Smith, anak buah Papanya di kantor Auror.

"Yah, kalau begitu Eliza tersayang tidak tahu gosip terbaru tentang aku dan Davis pacaran, dong!" kata Rose.

"Ayolah Weasley, aku dan Eliza dah putus. OK!"

"Eliza... Eliza... Bisakah kamu nggak menyebutkan nama menyebalkan itu."

"Baiklah..."

Rose menghela nafas, bingung sendiri.

"Harusnya kamu beristirahat." Kata Rose.

"Benar juga. Aku rasa kok cape banget,ya..."

"Ya udah, tidur sekarang!" kata Rose, lalu membantu Scorpius berbaring dan merapikan selimutnya.

"Kamu mau pulang?"

"Aku pulang kalau Mama dan Papa sudah kembali ke sini." Kata Rose

"Benar? Tapi gimana kalau aku bangun kamu nggak ada."

"Aku nggak akan ke mana-mana. Tidurlah!" kata Rose, mencium kening Scorpius dan duduk kembali dengan bingung. Kok mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang telah lama pacaran?

Scorpius tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please! Kalau ada kesalahan kata atau ada yang tidak disukai oleh pembaca, bilang aja,ya... supaya bisa diperbaiki. :D <strong>

**Riwa Rambu**


	9. Chapter 9

**CERITA CINTA ROSE WEASLEY**

**Thank you... Thank you so much untuk semuanya yang dah baca fanfic aku! SpiritSky, Vany Rama-kun, winey, wookie: Thanks reviewx**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: JK Rowling<strong>

**Rencana**

Rose tidak mengunjungi Scorpius di Malfoy Manor, dia juga tidak mengirimi Rose surat. Jadi, selama sisa hari di minggu itu Rose tidak ke mana-mana. Dia menyurati Al untuk menggodanya setelah membaca _Cinta Segitiga Albus Potter_ dalam Witch Weekly, yang terbit sehari sebelum Rose berangkat ke Hogwarts. Artikel itu mengisahkan cinta segitiga Al, Davis dan Collins. Di mana Al digambarkan sebagai remaja patah hati yang kesepian, yang cinta pertamanya telah direbut oleh saingannya dalam Quidditch. Lucu juga sebenarnya, tapi dalam suratnya Al mengatakan akan membunuh Rose kalau mengodanya terus, sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan artikel itu.

Rose berangkat ke Hogwarts hari Senin berikutnya dengan bubuk Floo dan mendarat di kantor Profesor Patil, kepala asrama Ravenclaw.

"Langsung ke kelas, Weasley, pelajaran dimulai lima belas menit lagi! Tinggalkan barang-barangmu di sini." Kata Profesor Patil, tanpa mengangkat muka dari apapun yang ditulisnya.

Rose, yang masih pening karena perjalanan memusingkan dalam perapian, menggangguk, kemudian sadar bahwa Patil tidak melihatnya, menjawab, "Baik, Profesor."

Rose menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar kantor sambil mengeluarkan daftar pelajarannya. Rune Kuno jam 9. Yah, hari ini dia bertemu lagi dengan Scorpius setelah kejadian yang membingungkan di St. Mungo. Rose berjalan menuju koridor ke kelas Rune Kuno-nya. Anak-anak lain telah berada di kelas ketika Rose tiba. Rose masuk memandang sekeliling mencari kursi kosong dan melihat bahwa kursi disebelah Davis kosong. Rose berjalan menuju Davis dan mengabaikan Scorpius yang memberi isyarat dengan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Julian Davis, cowok cakep bertubuh tinggi, bermata abu-abu dengan rambut hitam sedikit ikal, menatapnya heran.

"Hai!," sapa Rose.

"Oh Hai, Weasley!" kata Davis dengan heran. Tentu saja dia heran, meskipun satu asrama dan ditahun yang sama Rose tidak pernah bicara dengannya.

"Ngg... Francy! Yeah, kamu lihat Francy? Dia nggak masuk kelas ini,ya!" kata Rose, tahu betul Francy tidak mengambil Rune Kuno.

"Ada apa, sih? Kok kamu aneh banget?" tanya Davis, semakin heran.

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu... Gimana? kita berteman,ya?" pinta Rose dengan tersenyum manis. Rose merasa seperti seorang perayu ulung.

"Oh ya, tentu saja." Kata Davis sedikit bingung.

Profesor Milkson masuk ke kelas dan mulai memberikan sebuah teks Rune Kuno yang panjangnya 30 centimeter. Rose dan Davis mulai mengeluarkan perkamen dan kamus Rune Kuno masing-masing.

"Jadi, minggu depan Quidditch." Rose melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Yah, melawan Gryffindor. Ku kira kamu pendukung Gryffindor?" tanya Davis.

"Aku Ravenclaw, lo!" kata Rose.

Mereka kemudian mengerjakan terjemahan Rune Kuno mereka sambil sesekali berbincang-bincang tentang Quidditch. Walaupun Rose menganggap Quidditch olahraga yang konyol, tapi dia cukup tahu tentang Quidditch karena semua keluarganya penggemar Quidditch.

"Ternyata kamu orangnya asyik juga, Rose." Kata Julian setelah mereka cekikikan karena menceritakan ulang tingkah Jonathan Ashby, chaser Chudley Cannons, yang pingsan terkena Bludger saat pertandingan melawan The Thornados.

"Begitulah," kata Rose, tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu nggak takut Ferrars menulis tentang kamu dan aku di Witch Weekly?" tanya Julian, getir. Rose tahu apa yang menjadi pikiran Julian. Ferrars telah menulis tentang Julian sebagai cowok playboy pembawa petaka yang menyebabkan Albus Potter dan cinta pertamanya berakhir.

"Santai aja, aku sudah terbiasa digosipin." Jawab Rose.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Collins?" tanya Rose, sambil melirik Collins yang duduk beberapa kursi dari mereka dan memandang Rose seperti ingin membunuhnya.

"Nggak ada!" kata Julian

"Ayolah, Julian, aku tahu. Kamu suka dia kan? Karena itu kamu bertengkar dengan Al kan? Kamu nggak mau Al nyakitin Collins."

Julian memandangnya heran, "Kok kamu tahu?"

" Aku cuma menarik kesimpulan. Francy menulis padaku tentang kamu bertengkar dengan Al dan Scorpius mengatakan sesuatu tentang kamu menyukai Collins."

"Scorpius? Malfoy? Kok dia bisa tahu hal-hal seperti itu? Ku pikir dia nggak suka bergosip."

"Yah, narasumbernya adalah orang yang suka bergosip." Kata Rose.

"Narasumber?"

"Parkinson... cewek Slytherin yang menyebalkan itu, adalah narasumber Malfoy dan Ferrars."

"Apa maksud kamu?"

"Yah, semua artikel yang ditulis Ferrars itu asalnya dari Parkinson."

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

"Ferrars adalah sahabat keluarga Parkinson."

"Cewek brengsek! Aku akan mengutuknya nanti."

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Aku akan membantumu?" tanya Rose.

"Membantu? Membantu apa?"

"Mengenai Collins." Jawab Rose.

"Karinna? Kenapa dia?"

"Kamu suka dia kan? Aku bisa membantumu mendapatkannya."

"Nggak usah. Dia nggak mungkin suka aku. Dia menyukai Potter."

"Ayolah, aku yakin dia menyukaimu juga." Kata Rose, melirik Collins yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kalau kamu membantuku, apa yang aku lakukan untukmu?" tanya Julian.

"Yeah, sebenarnya aku ingin kamu menjadi pacarku." Kata Rose.

"Apa?"

"Tenang saja, cuma pura-pura di depan Scorpius."

"Hah? Kamu sinting,ya, aku nggak mau."

"Ayolah, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Collins, tapi kamu harus pura-pura jadi pacar aku. Gimana? Bantu aku,ya? Kita kan teman sekarang." Rose memohon.

Julian memandang Rose sebentar. "Baiklah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sebagai pacar kamu?"

"Yah, kita bisa mulai dari sekarang. Ng, kamu bisa memegang tangan aku... maksudku ntar pas keluar kelas. Kita bisa keluar sambil berpegangan tangan. Lalu kita bisa makan malam bersama, pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama. Sesuatu seperti itu."

"Berapa lama?"

"Sampai? Ng... sampai kamu jadian ma Collins. Gimana? OK?"

"Baiklah..." kata Julian dan Rose langsung berseru senang sambil memeluknya.

"Sekarang kita sepasang kekasih." Rose berkata sambil tertawa.

"Mr. Davis... Miss Weasley... Aku rasa kalian telah menyelesaikan tugas kalian." Kata Profesor Milkson, yang kini sedang mendekati meja mereka.

"Sudah, Profesor." Jawab Rose, tugas Rune Kuno-nya telah selesai semenit yang lalu. Dia mengedip pada Julian yang masih separuh selesai. Melirik Collins yang masih memandangnya, Rose berpikir, membuat Julian dan Collins jadian adalah hal yang mudah, yang jadi masalah adalah menyingkirkan Scorpius.

Setelah kelas berakhir (dengan Rose dan Julian diberi tugas tambahan menerjemahkan Rune sepanjang 15 centimeter), Rose cepat-cepat memasukkan bukunya dan mengajak Davis keluar sambil menggandeng tanganya.

"Weasley!" terdengar suara Scorpius dari belakangnya.

Rose berbalik, "Oh hai, Malfoy, bagaimana keadaanmu? Keliatannya kamu agak pucat!"

"Davis!" kata Scorpius menatap tajam Julian.

"Malfoy!"

"Eh, Malfoy, ini Julian pacar aku, aku sudah menceritakannya ke kamu kan?"

Semua anak yang baru keluar bersama mereka dari kelas Rune Kuno, terkejut dan berhenti untuk mendengarkan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Davis!"

"Apa?"

"Ku bilang lepaskan tanganmu darinya. Dia pacarku?"

"Apa?" tanya Julian melirik Rose.

"Dengar, Malfoy!..."

Rose tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sesaat kemudian Scorpius telah meninju Julian tepat di hidungnya. Julian terjatuh dengan hidung berlumuran darah.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" teriak Rose pada Scorpius, lalu berlari mendapatkan Julian, mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menyembuhkan Julian.

"Hentikan perbuatan konyolmu ini, Malfoy!"

"Apa? Kamu menbelanya? Kamu membela cowok brengsek ini?"

"Iya. Karena dia cowok aku. Dan jangan menyebutnya brengsek, Malfoy."

"Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu bersama dia." Kata Scorpius menyambar tangan Rose. "Ayo, ikut aku sekarang."

"Nggak mau. Aku nggak mau ikut denganmu." Kata Rose, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Scorpius.

"Ikut aku atau ke Azkaban?" kata Scorpius menatapnya tajam dan marah.

BEDEBAH! Maki Rose dalam hati, sambil membiarkan dirinya diseret Scorpius melewati anak-anak yang menatap mereka dengan aneh. Scorpius membawanya ke tepi danau dan Rose duduk dengan jengkel di rerumputan yang kering kecoklatan.

"Nah?"

"Nah apa?" tanya Rose jengkel.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Nggak ada."

"Aku melihatmu tersenyum genit padanya, Weasley!"

"Aku nggak tersenyum genit..."

"Kamu juga memeluknya."

"Apa salahnya berpelukan, kami kan pacaran."

"Kalau begitu peluk aku sekarang,"

"Nggak akan!"

"Baiklah..." kata Scorpius, meraih Rose dan memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Scorpius mengabaikan Rose dan terus memeluk Rose. Rose mengulurkan tangannya dan balas memeluk Scorpius.

"Nah begitu!" kata Scorpius setelah mereka melepaskan diri.

"Jangan memukul Julian lagi. Ok?"

"Selama kamu jauh-jauh darinya aku tidak akan memukulnya."

"Aku nggak mungkin melakukan itu, dia pacarku!"

"Terserah!" kata Scorpius berbaring di rerumputan, meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Rose dan memejamkan matanya. Rose antara sadar dan tidak meletakkan tangannya di kepala Scorpius dan membelai rambutnya. Mereka dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat.

"Aku nggak bisa tidur semalam." Kata Scorpius.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku memikirkan hari pertamaku kembali ke Hogwarts. Aku pikir tidak akan ada masalah ternyata ada. Aku bertengkat dengan Eliza tadi pagi sebelum ke kelas Rune."

"Parkinson? Bertengkar kenapa?"

"Aku bilang kamu sekarang adalah pacar aku dan dia marah-marah."

"Dengar Malfoy, kita ini tidak benar-benar pacaran. Ini untuk sementara saja, sampai... kukira enam bulan... saat masa wajib lapor sebuah perkara berakhir. Dan kamu tidak akan bisa mengancamku dengan Azkaban. Yeah... dan kita ... kita bisa kembali ke kehidupan kita sendiri."

"Aku pikir kita benar-benar pacaran."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu."

Scorpius menatap Rose dan Rose balik menatapnya.

"Aku ini kaya, aku bisa membelikan kamu apa saja dan status kamu bisa berubah kalau sama aku. Kamu akan menyesal kalau nggak jadian ma aku."

Lagi-lagi soal harta, pikir Rose. Yang ada dipikiran Scorpius tentang bagaimana membuat cewek terkesan adalah dengan menyodorkan harta kekayaan dan statusnya di depan hidung mereka.

"Aku nggak peduli pada harta kamu."

"Baik kalau kamu tetap nggak mau Rose, tapi seorang Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dan aku pasti bisa mendapatkanmu."

Mendapatkanmu? Maksudmu mendapakan tubuhku, Scorpius? Tapi kita lihat saja nanti, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, pikir Rose.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Scorpius setelah Rose terdiam lama.

"Nggak ada..." kata Rose.

"Ya udah..." Kata Scorpius memejamkan matanya lagi.

Mereka berbiam diri selama beberapa saat. Dan nafas Scorpius menjadi teratur dan perlahan. Rose memperhatikan wajah Scorpius, kelihatan lelah dan pucat. Seperinya, dia masih sakit. Bagus, tidurlah, tidur bagus untuk memulihkan kesehatanmu. Harusnya kamu belum bisa ke sekolah. Benar kata Mrs. Malfoy harusnya kamu tinggal di rumah dua minggu lagi, pikir Rose.

Karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan Scorpius, Rose tidak menyadari langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Rose!" kata sebuah suara.

Rose mengangkat muka dan melihat Al dan Francy mendekatinya. "Stt... Al, Francy apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" bisik Rose, takut Scorpius terbangun.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya. Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan si Brengsek itu di sini?" kata Al yang sama sekali tidak memelankan suaranya bahkan suaranya naik tiga oktaf.

"Sttt..."

"Aku mendengarmu, Potter" kata Scorpius terbangun dan duduk.

Al mengabaikan Scorpius, "Lalu apa yang ku dengar tadi. Kamu dan Davis pacaran?"

Rose melirik Scorpius, "Eh, iya..." dia tidak bisa berkata tidak di depan Malfoykan?

"Apa? Rose! Dia sama brengseknya dengan Malfoy dan kamu pacaran dengan orang brengsek seperti mereka?"

"Hey!" teriak Scorpius.

"Rose, ku rasa Davis lumayan juga." Kata Francy mengedip pada Rose. "Tapi...tapi apa yang kalian? Kamu pacaran ma Davis kan?"

"Rose pacar aku."

"Hanya untuk sementara, aku sudah menulis tentang itu di suratku, Francy." Kata Rose mengabaikan Scorpius.

"Malfoy, aku nggak akan diam saja kalau kamu menyakiti Rose." Kata Al pada Scorpius.

"Aku nggak akan menyakitinya, ku rasa dia yang akan menyakiti aku." Kata Scorpius memandang Rose yang membuang muka memandang danau.

"Apa?" seru AL dan Francy kaget.

"Bercanda... Dia cuma bercanda." Kata Rose. "Eh, Malfoy,kamu kan masih sakit, bagaimana kalau kamu ke kamarmu dan tidur."

"Aku nggak akan ke mana-mana."

"Dengar, kamu tu masih sakit. Harusnya tinggal di rumah dua minggu lagi sampai kamu benar-benar pulih."

"Aku nggak akan ke mana-mana." Kata Scorpius keras kepala.

"Baik! Dan mampus aja sekalian..." kata Rose, "Ayo, Francy, Al..."

"Hei... Aduh!" dengan ngeri Rose melihat Scorpius yang mencoba berdiri, terduduk kembali sambil memejamkan mata dan memegang kepalanya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Rose membantu Scorpius berdiri.

"Iya, Cuma sedikit pusing."

"Kamu minum Ramuan Penambah Darah-mu untuk hari ini, nggak?"

"Nggak, aku lupa karena terlalu senang kembali ke Hogwarts."

"Kamu... Mengapa bisa lupa hal sepenting itu, Hah? Pantas saja kamu pusing begitu karena kurang darah dan lagi kamu nggak tidur semalam, harusnya kamu banyak istirahat dan tidur supaya kamu bisa kembali sehat."

"OK, Mama!" kata Scorpius sinis.

"Ha? Kamu menganggap kesehatanmu sebagai sesuatu yang dibuat main-main? Harusnya, kamu berterima kasih karena masih ada yang peduli dan memperingatkan kamu tentang Ramuan sialan itu dan kamu harus selalu ingat itu. Ramuan itu harusnya disimpan di tas kamu supaya kalau kamu membuka tasmu, kamu bisa melihat ramuan dan meminumnya. Kalau Otak kamu nggak mampu mengingat hal-hal penting seperti Ramuan itu, berarti kamu orang bodoh dan ..."

"Baik-baik! Cerewet! Aku akan meminumnya."

"Mana ramuannya?"

"Di kamarku"

Rose mengayunkan tongkatnya, memikirkan Ramuan Penambah Darah dan memanggil ramuan itu. Sesaat kemudian bunyi desir angin menandakan datangnya sebuah botol berlabel Ramuan Penambah Darah dan nama Malfoy ditulis di kertas kecil dan ditempelkan pada botol.

"Minum sekarang!"

"Tapi aku belum makan."

"Nggak apa. Aku sudah mempelajari tentang Ramuan Penambah Darah dan bisa diminum sebelum atau sesudah makan."

"Baiklah..." kata Scorpius sambil minum seteguk.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Menjijikan."

"Nggak apa-apa kan yang penting bisa sehat lagi."

"Ayo, kita ke Aula Besar, yuk! Aku lapar." Kata Scorpius.

"Baiklah... setelah itu kamu bisa tidur."

"Nggak! Aku ada latihan sore ini."

"Latihan? Latihan? Quidditch?"

"Bukan, latihan ballet dengan Troll. Ya Quidditch-lah, Weasley, apa lagi..."

"Nggak... aku nggak mengijinkanmu."

"Apa?"

"Kamu nggak boleh latihan Quidditch."

"Hah? Weasley, aku kaptennya mana bisa aku nggak latihan."

"Nggak boleh... pokoknya nggak boleh."

"Aku akan tetap latihan, kamu nggak bisa melarangku."

"Kamu masih sakit, Malfoy, kamu istirahat dulu. Kamu bisa mulai latihan lagi minggu depan."

"Pertandingan Quidditch sebentar lagi, Weasley. Kami harus latihan."

"Kamu nggak akan ku biarkan dekat-dekat lapangan Quidditch. Kalau kamu memaksa... aku akan menyihirmu dengan mantra penidur."

"Ohya? dan aku akan membunuhmu kalau aku bangun nanti." Kata Scorpius jengkel dan berjalan meninggalkan Rose yang masih ingin berdebat dan Al, serta Francy yang melongo memandang Rose dan Scorpius.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Al.

"Apa?" tanya Rose yang masih sebal pada Scorpius.

"Kamu... kamu, yah, apa,ya?... eh...!"

"Bertengkar dengan Malfoy." Lanjut Francy.

"OK! Itu... Kamu bertengkar dengan Malfoy"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku Cuma memperingatkan dia untuk tidak berlatih dulu sekarang, karena dia masih sakit. Aku nggak ingin dia pingsan dihantam budgler atau ... atau jatuh sapu."

"Yah, maksudnya kalian seperti... seperti Mama dan Papa kalau lagi bertengkar soal pekerjaan Papa. Juga seperti Uncle Ron dan Aunty Hermione. Maksudku kalian seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah."

"Masa kamu nggak tahu, Al, Rose kan mencintai Malfoy, dia tak ingin Malfoy terluka atau kenapa-napa."

"Ya, aku memang mencintainya dan aku tak ingin dia jatuh dari ketinggian tigapuluh meter dan mati menggenaskan." Kata Rose mengakui sambil berpikir-pikir. Dia memang masih terus mencintai Scorpius dan akan begitu selamanya. Walaupun dia tahu apa yang direncanakan Scorpius, dia tetap ingin bersamanya. Mungkin kalau dia jauh dari Scorpius dia bisa melupakanya, tapi saat ini, selama masih berada di dekatnya, Rose akan berusaha agar sesuatu tidak terjadi padanya, dia akan berusaha menjaga Scorpius.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Davis?" tanya Francy.

"Ada apa dengannya? Ya ampun... Julian tadi ditinju oleh Scorpius,... apakah dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rose.

"Tidak... memang dia agak terpukul juga tapi kamu sudah menyembuhkannya kan?" kata Francy.

"Iya sih..."

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Davis?" tanya Al.

"Kenapa Julian?"

"Katanya dia pacar kamu... sekarang sudah menjadi gosip Hogwarts." kata Francy.

"Oh itu. Itu Cuma pura-pura."

"Pura-pura?" tanya Al dan Francy bersamaan.

Lalu Rose menceritakan pada mereka tentang kecurigaannya bahwa Scorpius sedang menanti saat yang tepat untuk tidur dengannya dan rencananya untuk menjauhkan Scorpius dengan mengajak Julian pura-pura pacaran dengannya.

"Kamu yakin Scorpius cuma ingin tidur denganmu?" tanya Francy. "Keliatannya dia agak sedikit beda lo! Mungkin aja kan dia juga menyukai kamu?"

"Yang kita bicarakan ini Scorpius Malfoy, Francy, dia itu brengsek. Jadi, aku nggak akan percaya lagi padanya."

"Lalu kenapa kamu berpura-pura pacaran dengan Davis. Kamu tinggal mengatakan 'tidak' pada Malfoy kan?"

"Aku sudah bilang Tidak, tapi dia terus memaksa dan mengancam akan mengirimku ke Azkaban. Aku pikir kalau aku punya seorang yang kusukai, dia akan meninggalkan aku, jadi aku bilang padanya aku pacaran ma Julian."

"Keliatannya rencanamu tidak berhasil tuh, bahkan Davis yang dibuat babak belur." Kata Al sambil tertawa.

"Diam, Al!" kata Rose.

"Tadi soal rencana Malfoy yang ingin tidur denganmu terus meninggalkanmu... Aku merasa bahwa rencananya bukan itu." Kata Al

"Mengapa?" tanya Rose dan Francy bersamaan.

"Aku cowok jadi aku ngerti... Misalnya kalau dia memang ingin tidur denganmu. Dia tinggal bilang aja syaratnya itu. Maksudku, syaratnya: tidur dengan aku atau dikirim ke Azkaban. Jadi kalau dia ngajak kamu jadian, terus bertengkar kayak tadi, sepertinya ada rencana lain."

"Benar juga, Al. Kenapa dia nggak bilang 'Tidur dengan aku atau dikirm ke Azkaban', ya? ... Mungkin... Mungkin karena waktu itu ada Mama dan Papa serta Mrs. Malfoy, jadi dia nggak berani bilang." Kata Rose sambil berpikir.

"Lalu setelah itu, setelah kalian cuma berdua saja? Kenapa dia nggak bilang. Jadi aku curiga rencananya bukan itu."

"Lalu apa rencananya?" tanya Francy

"Mungkin nggak ada rencana apa-apa. Maksudku dia memang benar-benar menyukai Rose." Jawab Al.

"Hahahaha, nggak lucu, Al..." kata Rose, "Aku tetap curiga padanya. Barangkali dia ingin aku jadi pelayananya di ranjang selama enam bulan, bukan cuma sehari."

"Terserah kamu, Rose." Kata Al.

"Lalu Davis, kok bisa dia mau-mau aja jadi pacar pura-pura kamu?" tanya Francy.

"Aku membantunya mendapatkan Collins."

"Karinna? Ada apa dengan Karinna?" tanya Al.

"Julian menyukai Collins." Kata Rose.

"Pantas aja... sebenarnya aku sudah lama curiga." Kata Al, "Aku pikir Karinna juga menyukai Davis... Yang dibicarakan Karinna waktu kami bersama adalah 'Julian begini', 'Julian begitu'. Aku sampai bosan."

"Lalu apa rencanamu untuk Davis dan Collins?" tanya Francy.

Rose memandang mereka dengan tersenyum, "Aku akan mencium Julian di depan Collins, agar dia cemburu dan marah. Lalu, yah, mereka bisa jadian."

"Hah? Kamu yakin? Kelihatannya ini rencana bodoh." Kata Al.

"Pasti berhasil. Kamu nggak lihat tampang Collins saat aku memeluk Julian di kelas Rune, sih. Dia seperti ingin membunuhku."

"Aku juga nggak terlalu yakin dengan rencana ini." Kata Francy.

"Aku yakin pasti berhasil." Kata Rose, lalu menyambar tasnya dan berdiri. "Yuk, makan siang, aku lapar."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Rasax ch ini tidak terlalu bagus... tapi aku senang akhirnya ch 9 selesai. Aku mau endingnya d ch 10. Teman2 kalau ada ide untuk ch 10, beritahu aku,y :p**

**Riwa Rambu**


	10. Chapter 10

**CERITA CINTA ROSE WEASLEY**

**Thank you... Thank you so much untuk semuanya yang dah baca fanfic aku! Vany Rama-kun, winey, wookie: thanks reviewx! **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Tipuan**

Rose berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah dan sampai di tembok batu kosong yang merupakan pintu masuk ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Dia ingin mengecek Scorpius apakah sedang beristirahat dan sudah minum Ramuan Penambah Darah-nya atau belum. Rasanya dia seperti perawat yang mengecek pasiennya saja. Sekarang Rose sedang mencoba berbagai kata kunci yang diketahuinya melambangkan Slytherin, untuk bisa masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Tetapi setelah tiga kata dicobanya, tembok batu itu tetap tidak berubah menjadi pintu.

"Ok! Mungkin aku salah. Bagaimana kalau 'Darah murni yang berharga'... 'The Great Slytherin'... 'Slytherin berdarah murni' ... Oh ayolah, izinkan aku masuk." Kata Rose, mencoba lagi, tapi tidak berhasil membuat tembok batu menjadi pintu.

"Weasley?" seru suara cempreng dibelakangnya. Dia kenal suara ini. Ini adalah suara Parkinson.

Rose berbalik, dan benar saja, Parkinson; cewek pirang yang kemana-mana selalu ditemani cowok, sedang berjalan mendekatinya ditemani Zabini dan Goyle. Kedua cowok itu berjalan dibelakang Parkinson, seolah bodyguard yang melindungi tuan putri.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dibawah sini, Weasley?" tanya Zabini.

"Hai Zabini! Aku mencari Scorpius."

"Scorpius? Scorpius? Berani-beraninya kamu, Weasley!" kata Parkinson.

"Apa yang harus aku takutkan?" tanya Rose.

"Scorpy nggak cocok denganmu, Weasley." Kata Parkinson. "Lihat dirimu, Weasley!"

Dia menunjuk Rose dan memandang Rose dari atas ke bawah. Rose memandang jubah Hogwartsnya yang berwarna hitam kusam, dasi biru Ravenclaw yang warnanya sudah agak memudar. Dan Rose sadar akan rambut merahnya yang ikal berantakan dan wajahnya yang berbintik-bintik tanpa riasan. Memang kalau dibandingkan dengan pakaian Parkinson bagaikan langit dan bumi. Parkinson memakai jubah hitam mengkilat, dasi hijau Slytherin yang juga masih seperti baru, rambutnya jatuh dengan rapi di pundaknya dan wajahnya ber-makeup yang membuatnya tampak lebih dewasa dari tujuh belas tahun.

"Kamu itu bagai pungguk merindukan bulan, Weasley!" kata Parkinson lagi. "Scorpy nggak serius denganmu. Dia cuma mempermaikan kamu."

Rose berusaha menahan airmatanya. Dia tahu semua yang dikatakan Parkinson memang benar. Dia dan Scorpius bagaikan langit dan bumi. Scorpius adalah tuan muda berdarah murni yang kaya raya, sedangkan dia Cuma gadis biasa berdarah campuran, yang mempunyai keluarga yang biasa-biasa juga. Tapi, setahu Rose, Scorpius memilih Rose sebagai pacar (meskipun untuk alasan yang aneh) bukan Parkinson. Hahaha! Rose satu, Parkinson kosong!

"Ohya? Scorpy tersayang nggak pernah bilang begitu kok. Bahkan sebaliknya, dia menyatakan cinta matinya padaku, berjanji untuk menikah denganku dan memberiku anak-anak berambut pirang." Kata Rose, sambil tersenyum dan tahu hal itu akan menjengkelkan Parkinson.

Wajah Parkinson merah padam, "Dia bohong... kamu sedang dipermainkan seperti waktu itu, Weasley."

"Aku nggak peduli,kok! Asalkan aku bisa mendapatkan Galleon-nya kan? Dan Scorpy tersayang sudah memberi aku salah satu dari lemari besinya di Gringgots. Jadi, buat apa aku peduli." Kata Rose, sekarang mengangkat mukanya tinggi-tinggi dihadapat Parkinson.

"Ternyata kamu Playgirl matre!" kata Parkinson.

"Playgirl matre? Ohya, aku rasa itu judul yang pas untuk artikel terbaru Ferrars kan, Parkinson?"

"Apa?"

"Artikle, Parkinson... Artikel..."

"Bagaimana kamu tahu?" tanya Parkinson agak takut.

"Bukan urusanmu dari mana aku tahu... Aku akan memperingatkanmu Parkinson. Sekarang kamu dicari oleh Al, Francy, Hugo, Lily, Collins dan Julian Davis. Jadi, jangan coba-coba berjalan sendirian di koridor kosong kalau kamu tak mau diserang tiba-tiba." Kata Rose.

"Aku nggak takut pada mereka." Kata Parkinson, tapi suara gugupnya menipu.

"Yeah, aku cuma bilang agar kamu berhati-hati."

Parkinson berjalan melewati Rose menyebutkan kata kunci 'Severus Snape' dan masuk melalui pintu yang telah muncul ditembok batu.

"Weasley, berhasil juga kamu menggoda Scorps, ya?" kata Zabini.

"Aku menggoda Scorpy tersayang? Bagaimana aku melakukannya? Kayaknya aku butuh pencerahaan, Zabini." Kata Rose.

"Kamu tidur dengannya, kan? Nggak mungkin Scrops bisa tergila-gila padamu dan memberikan lemari besinya untukmu dalam waktu yang singkat kalau kamu nggak tidur dengannya."

"Oh, itu anggapanmu sekarang, Zabini? Aku tidur dengan Scorpy tersayang? Bagus sekali, sebarkan kan aja gosipnya, aku sudah terbiasa digosipin kok."

"Kamu memang cewek darah lum..."

"Cukup, Alex!" kata Scorpius dan tembok batu langsung bergeser terbuka. Scorpius muncul dengan wajah marah.

Memandang Rose, Scorpius berkata, "Kamu ingin bertemu denganku kan? Ayo!" Dia menarik Rose dan membawanya ke kelas di bawah tanah terdekat dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kamu lakukan itu?" tanya Scorpius marah

"Apa?"

"Kamu membuat dirimu kelihatan seperti perempuan ... perempuan..."

"Perempuan apa, Malfoy? Katakan saja!" kata Rose dengan mata disipitkan.

"Pelacur..."

"Bangsat! Kamu berani mengataiku itu..." kata Rose menyerbu Scorpius.

"Hei, kamu yang menyuruhku mengatakannya." Kata Scorpius menahan tangan Rose.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek, mana tongkatku?" kata Rose mencari tongkatnya, tapi Scorpius lebih cepat, dia menyambar tongkat Rose dan mengangkatnya jauh dari jangkauan tangan Rose.

"Kembalikan tongkatku," kata Rose.

"Nggak... Nanti ku kembalikan..." kata Scorpius mengantongi tongkat Rose.

"Baik... Apa maksud kamu dengan menyebutku 'itu'?" tanya Rose.

"Semua yang kamu katakan tadi tentang... 'tidur' denganku, mendapatkan lemari besi di Gringgots. Itu kata-kata yang cocok diucapkan untuk perempuan nggak benar. Sekarang semua orang mengira bahwa kamu pacaran dengan aku hanya karena kamu menginginkan Galleon aku dan aku... aku pacaran denganmu hanya karena aku ingin tidur denganmu."

"Bukankah memang begitu?" tanya Rose sinis.

"Apa? Jadi kamu memang menginginkan lemari besi Gringgots? Aku bisa memberikannya padamu kalau kamu..."

"Bukan itu, Brengsek!" jerit Rose. "Aku sama sekali nggak peduli apapun yang kamu miliki."

"Lalu?"

"Kamu... kamu pacaran denganku hanya karena ingin tidur denganku kan? Itu semua rencana kamu kan?"

"Apa? Aku pacaran denganmu karena ingin tidur denganmu? Darimana pikiran bodoh itu?"

"Oh, ayolah Malfoy! Itukan rencana kamu? Itu nggak akan berhasil, tahu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh aku... Kembalikan tongkatku!" kata Rose, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku nggak akan mengembalikan tongkatmu sebelum aku menjelaskan sesuatu. Aku memintamu jadi pacar aku karena aku menyukaimu... aku mencintaimu, aku nggak tahu sejak kapan tapi perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja ada. Dan aku... aku merasa kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku merasa bahagia dengan hanya tersenyum padaku. Aku juga bahagia saat kamu bicara padaku atau marah padaku... Kamu membuatku melihat dunia dari sudut baru. Dulu aku nggak pernah berfikir tentang orang lain, tentang masa depan dan tentang apapun kecuali diriku sendiri, tapi bersamamu apa merasa berbeda. Aku... yeah, aku yakin aku mencintaimu! Percayalah padaku... aku nggak pernah mengganggap kamu sebagai teman tidurku atau yang semacam itu."

"Oh..." Rose terpana. Apakah ini nyata? Apakah dia serius? Kelihatannya iya, tapi...

"Kamu percaya padaku kan?"

"Oh... ya, kata-kata mutiaramu sungguh indah, Malfoy! Bagus sekali!" kata Rose, sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?"

"Yah, misalnya saja kamu memberikan kata-kata itu pada The Weird Sisters mereka bisa menambahkan syair jadi lagu yang indah lo!"

"Apa?"

"Atau Celestina Warbeck. Dia sudah tua. Tapi masih sering tampil menyanyikan _Sekuali Penuh Cinta _pada acara khusus di radio. Grandma sangat menyukai lagi itu... Dia dan Grandpa berdansa menggunakan lagu..."

"Tutup mulut, Weasley!" kata Scorpius.

Rose langsung diam.

"Katakan sekarang! apakah kamu mau memutuskan Davis dan pacaran serius dengan ku atau kamu lebih memilih Davis?"

"Ohya, Malfoy, kamu sudah minum Ramuan Penambah Darah kamu kan? Hari ini kamu nggak latihan Quidditch, kan? Bagus! sebab kamu harus beristirahat dan ..."

Scorpius menggeleng kepala, berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu dibelakangnya. Rose berdiri terpaku memandang Scorpius. Apa yang kukatakan, pikir Rose, aku tak bisa percaya padanya. Scorpius mungkin merasa Rose adalah cewek aneh yang tidak peduli pada orang lain. Kemudian, Rose menyadari sesuatu, dia berlari keluar mengejar Scorpius.

"Malfoy, tunggu!" seru Rose, suara menggema di koridar kosong.

Scorpius, yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya, berhenti melangkah dan berbalik, "Apa?" tanyanya setelah Rose tiba di depannya.

"Tongkat aku... Balikin tongkat aku!" Kata Rose.

Wajah Scorpius berubah dari ingin tahu menjadi garang. Dia seperti mengharapkan Rose mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, namun tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil tongkat Rose dari balik jubahnya dan memberikannya pada Rose.

"Kamu bebas sekarang, Rose! Kamu mau berhubungan dengan Davis atau siapa kek... aku nggak peduli lagi. Dan aku tak akan mengancammu dengan ancaman Azkaban lagi, terserah kamu mau melakukan apa? Dan satu hal jangan pernah bicara denganku lagi." Kata Scorpius lalu berbalik meninggalkan Rose.

Haah? Kok Scorpius yang jadi sedih dan terluka harusnya Rose dong? Rose jelas-jelas dibohongin oleh Scorpius. Cinta apaan? Itu cuma akal-akalan Scorpius lagi kan? Rose memejamkan mata. Jangan sedih, Rose! Katanya pada diri sendiri. Untung saja dia tidak percaya tadi, kalau percaya pasti Scorpius langsung membawanya di tempat tidur. Menjijikkan! Tapi apa katanya tadi? 'Jangan pernah bicara denganku lagi'? Ya udah, harusnya Rose tidak peduli kan?

Rose berjalan kembali ke menara Ravenclaw. Rose bertanya-tanya apakah Scorpius telah minum ramuan penambah darahnya? Atau apakah sore ini Scorpius akan mengabaikan kata-katanyanya dan berlatih Quidditch padahal dia masih lemah. Baiklah aku akan mengecek ke lapangan Quidditch nanti, pikir Rose. Tapi bukanlah Scorpius tidak ingin bicara dengannya?

* * *

><p>Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Scorpius masih tetap tidak bicara dengan Rose. Scorpius mengabaikannya di kelas saat pelajaran, di Aula Besar saat makan malam, dan saat berpapasan di koridor dia pura-pura tidak melihat Rose. Rose juga tidak berusaha bicara dengannya, dia menghindari Scorpius di segala kesempatan, namun diam-diam dia memperhatikan perkembangan kesehatan Scorpius. Dia sudah tidak pucat lagi, bahkan berat badannya telah bertambah beberapa kilo. Kelihatannya dia sudah benar-benar sehat, pikir Rose.<p>

"Rose, aku bertanya padamu..." kata Julian, saat itu hari Senin dan mereka ada di kelas Rune Kuno, menerjemahkan Rune Kuno.

Rose yang sedang memperhatikan Scorpius, berbalik menatap Julian dengan bingung.

"Aku bertanya, apakah kamu nggak apa-apa? Artikel itu..."

Tadi pagi saat sarapan Rose dikejutkan oleh Artikel tentangnya dalam Witch Weekly. Dalam artikel itu, Rose digambarkan sebagai cewek playgirl matre pembawa sial yang menjadikan dua cowok tampan, Scorpius Malfoy dan Julian Davis, sakit hati. Lily dan Francy, yang sehari sebelumnya telah memantrai Parkinson sehingga dia masih di rumah sakit hari ini, sangat marah. Mereka berencana akan memantrai Parkinson lagi, tapi Rose melarang mereka melakukannya. Itu berlebihan kata Rose pada mereka, namun mereka tidak mendengarkan Rose dan berencana membuat Parkinson bertanduk. Rose yang tidak peduli dengan artikel itu merasa bahwa dia telah kebal gosip; dia tidak merasa marah, sedih atau apapun.

"Nggak pa-pa, kok! Dengar, Julian! Aku baik-baik saja... Bagaimana denganmu? Collins ..."

"Aku bertengkar dengannya gara-gara artikel itu, dia marah padaku karena aku berdekatan denganmu. Dia bilang kamu seharusnya dijauhi,... yeah, karena kamu bisa menyerangku dengan ilmu hitam... yeah..."

"Dia percaya aku mempelajari ilmu hitam?"

"Seluruh sekolah percaya itu, Rose."

"Kamu nggak..."

"Aku telah berjanji jadi temanmu, tidak mungkin aku percaya dan ku rasa kamu cukup Ok kok!" kata Julian

Rose memeluk Julian, "Terima kasih...!" katanya, dan Rose melihat Collins hampir pingsan di tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, kita akan fokus pada rencana untuk membuatmu jadian sama Collins" kata Rose lagi setelah melepaskan Julian. Dia kemudian mengecek Profesor Milkson, yang sedang menundukkan kepala menulis sesuatu di perkamen.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Malfoy?" tanya Julian, mengangguk ke arah Scorpius yang sedang menatap mereka.

"Beres... beres dia nggak bicara denganku. Rencana kita berhasil." Kata Rose berusaha tersenyum, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Oh..." kata Julian, menatap Rose sebentar kemudian kembali ke terjemahan Rune-nya.

Rose juga menunduk mengerjakan terjemahannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk membuatmu jadian sama Collins." Kata Rose.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Julian ragu-ragu.

"Kita harus berciuman di depan Collins, supaya dia cemburu dan menyatakan cintanya padamu."

"Keliatannya meragukan..."

"Ayolah, itu berhasil untukku. Ingat kemarin saat Scorpius berciuman dengan Parkinson di depanku, aku menyatakan cintaku padanya di Aula Besar kan? Aku yakin pasti berhasil."

"Eh... Menurutku, dia tidak akan peduli."

"Collins pasti peduli... Lihat dia, dia marah karena aku bicara denganmu..." kata Rose. Dia dan Julian melirik Collins, yang menatap mereka dengan marah.

"Entahlah..." kata Julian menunduk menulis ke perkamen Rune-nya.

"Kita tidak usah benar-benar berciuman. Kita bisa bersembunyi di lemari sapu, saat Collins lewat, kita membuat bunyi-bunyian seperti orang yang berciuman. Dan saat dia membuka lemari sapu, melihat kita dan marah, setelah itu menyatakan cintanya padamu. Gimana?"

Julian tertawa, kemudian cepat-cepat menutup mulut ketika anak-anak lain memandangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Rose.

"Lucu, Rose... dan aku tidak mau melakukan rencana aneh seperti itu."

"Ayolah, rencananya gampang kok... Collins kan Ketua Murid, jadi kita lakukan malam hari saja saat collins berpatroli di koridor. Kita bisa bertanya pada Al dia berpatroli di koridor mana."

"Aku nggak mau..."

"Ku rasa ini adalah rencana satu-satunya, tapi kalau kamu nggak mau..." Kata Rose.

"Kamu yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?" tanya Julian, ragu-ragu lagi.

"Pasti berhasil, aku yakin... Ayolah kita harus melakukannya." Kata Rose dengan antusias.

"OK!"

"Nah gitu dong! Nanti kalau dia marah-marah dan nangis berarti dia suka kamu."

"Kalau dia lewat tanpa peduli gimana?"

"Pasti dia peduli. Percayalah!" kata Rose.

Rose tahu rencananya pasti berhasil karena Collins menyukai Julian. Rose bukannya meramal atau apa, tapi dari tingkah laku Collins saat dia bersama Julian atau tatapannya pada Julian, Rose seperti melihat dirinya saat menatap Scorpius.

Malam harinya Rose dan Julian bertemu di lemari sapu koridor Mantra. Mereka telah bertanya pada Al, dan Al memberi mereka informasi bahwa malam ini Collins akan berpatroli di koridor Mantra. Nah, disinilah mereka sekarang berhimpitan dalam lemari sapu.

"Aku rasa rencana ini tidak akan berhasil, Karinna tidak akan percaya." Kata Julian memandang Rose yang sedang menyingkirkan beberapa sapu tua di sudut dan membuat ruang yang lebih luas untuk mereka.

"Aku yakin pasti berhasil," kata Rose duduk bersandar di dinding lemari sapu.

Julian mengangkat bahu ragu lalu duduk disamping Rose.

Rose mengamati Julian, melihat jubah hitamnya terkancing rapi, dasi biru Ravenclawnya terpasang sempurna dan rambut ikalnya yang hitam tersisir rapi di kepalanya. Rose menyambar dasi biru Julian dan melepaskannya.

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan?" berusaha mencegah Rose melepaskan dasinya.

"Diam dulu kenapa sih?"

"Buka tiga kancing atas jubahmu!" perintah Rose setelah berhasilkan melepaskan dasi Julian.

"Kamu sinting? Sekarang bulan Desember. Dingin, tahu!"

"Ayolah! Kamu ingin Collins percaya kita sedang berciumankan? Ini termasuk rencana... cepat buka?"

"Nggak mau!"

"Kalau kamu nggak mau aku yang akan melakukannya." Ancam Rose.

"Baik... baik..." kata Julian kemudian membuka tiga kancing bagian atas jubahnya, sehingga dadanya kelihatan.

Rose mengulurkan tangannya ke kepala Julian dan membuat rambut ikalnya berantakan. "Hei...hei, Rambutku!" kata Julian.

"Tenang saja!" kata Rose mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan menyerahkan pada Julian, "Pakai ini!"

Ternyata benda yang diberikan Rose pada Julian adalah lipstik, berwarna merah menyala, seperti yang dipakai Rose.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku bukan waria." Kata Julian.

"Ayolah! Nggak perlu pakai banyak. Poleskan sedikit disudut bibirmu supaya kita kelihatan seperti benar-benar berciuman."

Julian mengambil lipstik dan memolesnya sedikit di sudut bibir.

"Bagus!" kata Rose sambil mengamati Julian. "Kamu benar-benar seperti cowok yang baru saja menikmati ciuman panas."

Rose kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya melepaskan dasinya, membuka dua kancing atas jubahnya dan membuka ikatan rambutnya, membuat rambutnya berantakan di sekitar pipi dan lehernya.

"Nah? Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Rose.

Julian terpana memandangnya, "Rose, kamu benar-benar cantik dan seksi..."

"Bagus! Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu mereka datang." Kata Rose, melirik arlojinya. Sebelas tepat, bisa setiap saat sekarang, pikirnya. Rose kemudian menempelkan telinganya di pintu lemari. Julian melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana kalau Karinna nggak bereaksi apa-apa?" tanya Julian setelah beberapa saat.

"Peluk dia dan bilang kamu menyukainya."

"Kalau dia menertawakanku gimana?"

"Aku akan memantrainya... Percayalah, Julian, dia nggak akan melakukan itu... Oh! Dia datang." Kata Rose.

Mereka berdiam diri, memasang telinga di pintu lemari dan mereka mendengar langkah kaki mendekat yang bergema di koridor. Rose membuat bunyi-bunyian di sudut lemari; dia memukul sapu ke dinding. Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Semakin dekat. Pintu lemari bisa dibuka setiap saat sekarang. Dan sedetik sebelum pintu terbuka, Rose memeluk Julian, memojokkannya di dinding dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Julian.

"Apa-apaan ini? ... Oh, Astaga!" kata sebuah suara, Collins.

Rose melepaskan diri dari Julian, mengangkat muka dan melihat Collins sedang memandang mereka dan di belakang Collins ada seorang... Oh, Merlin! TIDAK! Scorpis Malfoy? Sialan, kok bisa-bisanya Rose lupa kalau Ketua Murid berpatroli dengan Prefek dan Scorpius adalah Prefek. Sialan, Al, kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau hari ini Collins berpatroli bersama Scorpius, pikir Rose.

"Eh... Hai?" kata Rose menyapa Collins dan Scorpius sambil berdiri, kemudian menarik Julian ikut berdiri bersamanya.

"KELUAR!" teriak Collins dengan suara Ketua Muridnya yang menggelegar. Dia gemetar menahan amarah.

Rose dan Julian buru-buru keluar dari lemari sapu dan berdiri salah tingkah di depan Collins dan Scorpius.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan!" kata Collins, menatap Julian, "Ku pikir... ku pikir kamu cowok baik-baik... Ku pikir kamu nggak seperti cowok-cowok lain yang berhubungan seks di lemari sapu."

Berhubungan seks? Yang benar saja, mereka Cuma ciuman kok! Kata Rose dalam hati.

"Karinna, begini... aku ..."

"Aku nggak butuh penjelasan dan kamu nggak perlu menjelaskan apapun karena itu nggak ada hubungannya denganku... Selamat tinggal." Kata Collins dramatis, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Rose dan Julian yang terpaku.

Kejar dia sekarang, bodoh! Kata Rose dalam hati sambil memberi isyarat pada Julian melalui sudut matanya. Julian mengangguk pada Rose dan berlari mengejar Collins. Rose menghembuskan nafas lega. Kemudian sadar bahwa Scorpius masih ada di situ. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Scorpius sedang menatapnya. Scorpius menatapnya tajam dan dingin. Mata abu-abu seolah tertutup kabut gelap. Sesuatu, sesuatu dalam pandangannya membuat tubuh Rose gemetar ketakutan. Tidak! Pikir Rose, ini Cuma Scorpius Malfoy, mengapa harus takut. Tapi, dia memang takut dan ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan Scorpius.

"Eh, aku mau kembali ke ..." Rose tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena sebuah tangan telah mencengram lengannya dan mendorongnya ke tembok batu.

"Aduh!" punggungnya terasa sakit terhantam tembok.

Scorpius sekarang telah berdiri beberapa inci di depannya dan menahannya di tembok. Rose terperangkap. Menatap Scorpius, dia melihat matanya masih berkabut. Marah, pikir Rose. Dia marah, tapi apa salah Rose? Rose yakin bahwa dia tidak bersalah.

"Lepaskan aku, Malfoy!" perintah Rose mengangkat wajahnya.

Scorpius tidak menjawab, dia memandang Rose dengan nafas memburu, marah.

"Lepaskan aku!" ulang Rose.

"Apa yang Kamu Lakukan dengan Si Brengsek itu?" tanya Scorpius, suaranya yang memberi tekanan pada setiap kata bergetar karena amarah.

"Apapun yang ku lakukan dengan Davis nggak ada hubungannya denganmu... Lepaskan aku!" kata Rose dan wajah Scorpius berubah merah seketika.

"Apakah kalian berhubungan seks?" tanya Scorpius lagi.

"Aku nggak mau menjawab pertanyaan konyol..."

"JAWAB AKU, BRENGSEK!" teriak Scorpius sambil mengayunkan tinjunya menghantam tembok di dekat wajah Rose. Temboknya retak seketika dengan bunyi retakan yang bergema di koridor. Rose tidak yakin apakah itu bunyi retaknya tembok atau jari-jari Scorpius yang patah, karena sekarang darah segar telah mengalir dari sela-sela jemari tangannya.

Oh, Merlin! Dia akan membunuhku... Al, Lily, Hugo, Francy, dimana kalian? Aku kan mati di koridor ini, jerit Rose dalam hati, aku... tongkat sihir? Ya, dimana tongkat sihirku? Rose menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam jubah dan sudah separuh memikirkan Stupefy, ketika tongkat itu direnggut dari tangannya.

"Jangan coba-coba menyihirku, Weasley! Atau aku akan membunuhmu."

"Lepaskan aku!" jerit Rose, berusaha menyusup melewati Scorpius, tapi Scorpius terlalu kuat untuknya. Rose memberontak berusaha menendang kaki Scropius, tapi Scorpius telah merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Rose, menahannya di tembok sehingga Rose tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa maumu? Lepaskan aku..."

Scorpius mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rose dan mulai mencium Rose dengan kasar dan kuat. Rose, entah kenapa merasa bodoh, membalas ciuman Scorpius dengan antusias. Memeluk leher Scorpius, dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Scorpius dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka melepaskan diri kehabisan nafas. Mereka bertatapan sambil mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Tanganmu terluka." Kata Rose meraih tangan Scorpius dan memandang jari-jarinya yang telah penuh darah.

"Duduklah! Aku akan menyembuhkanmu!" kata Rose mendorong Scorpius sehingga terduduk sambil bersandar di tembok batu.

Rose duduk di sampingnya, "Kembalikan tongkatku!"

Scorpius memberikan tongkat Rose. Dan Rose dengan sekali ayunan tongkat sihir berhasil menyembuhkan luka Scorpius dan menghilangkan darahnya.

"Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain kok!"kata Rose.

Scorpius tidak menjawab, hanya memandang tangannya yang telah disembuhkan.

Rose merasa bahwa dia harus menjelaskan, meskipun rasanya tidak penting dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan Scorpius.

"Aku Cuma membantu Julian mendapatkan Collins."

Scorpius mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Kami... aku dan Julian, sedang mencoba membuat Collins cemburu... Dan aku tidak pacaran dengan Julian." Kata Rose.

Scorpius memandangnya ragu

Rose mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Scorpius dan memberikan ciuman ringan di bibirnya.

"Percayalah padaku...!" kata Rose.

Scorpius mengulurkan tangannya memasang dua kancing atas Rose yang terbuka dan merapikan dasi Ravenclawnya.

"Ikat rambutmu!" perintahnya dan Rose mengikat rambutnya.

"Jangan membuatku marah lagi!" kata Scorpius, menarik Rose kearahnya dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Rose menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Scorpius.

"Aku nggak pernah membuatmu marah kok!"

"Rose, kamu selalu membuatku marah. Setiap hari ada saja kelakuanmu yang membuatku marah."

"Hah? Aku nggak tahu."

"Ku rasa kamu sengaja membuatku cemburu dan marah"

"Apa? Aku..."

"Davis!"

"Beneran, aku benar-benar nggak pacaran sama Julian. Julian... Dia membantu aku untuk... untuk menyingkirkan kamu" kata Rose cepat-cepat, takut Scorpius marah-marah lagi, "Dan aku membantunya untuk mendapatkan Collins."

"Menyingkirkan aku?"

"Yah, kamu kan rencananya hanya ingin tidur denganku. Jadi, aku yakin kalau aku punya pacar kamu akan menyingkir dan membiarkan aku sendiri."

"Hah? Jadi ini masih tentang aku hanya ingin tidur denganmu?"

"Ya, selalu itu kan?"

"Kamu nggak percaya kalau aku benar-benar mencintai kamu?"

"Aku nggak percaya."

Scorpius menghela nafas, "Baik... Aku tanya sekarang, mengapa kamu menciumku?"

"Mengapa aku menciummu? Yeah,... yah, karena kamu menciumku."

"Tapi barusan kamu menciumku padahal aku nggak menciummu."

"Yah, itu karena aku ingin menciummu."

"Mengapa kamu ingin menciumku?"

"Hah? Aku... Mengapa kamu menciumku?" tanya Rose.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, kamu tahu itu..."

"Jangan!" kata Rose memeluk pinggang Scorpius dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Scorpius.

"Jangan apa?" kata Scorpius berusaha melepaskan Rose darinya.

Rose mempererat pelukannya, "Jangan bicara!"

"Dengar, Rose, kita harus bicara agar aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Aku ingin hubungan kita jelas, bukan seperti ini, pacar nggak, teman juga enggak."

"Aku nggak tahu."

"Kamu nggak tahu perasaanmu padaku?"

"Yeah..."

"Kamu nggak mungkin benci aku, kalau kamu membenciku nggak mungkin kamu mau menciumku... Aku rasa kamu juga mencintaiku."

"Dulu aku mencintaimu."

"Sekarang?"

"Aku nggak tahu."

"Sekarang kamu mencintai aku, tapi kamu nggak mau mengakuinya karena kamu nggak percaya padaku, iyakan?"

Rose tidak menjawab

"Baiklah! Lepaskan aku sekarang! Aku akan mengantarmu ke Ravenclaw."

Rose masih memeluk pinggang Scorpius, "Nggak mau, aku masih ingin bersamamu."

"Ayolah, besokkan kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Gimana kalau besok kamu nggak mau berbicara denganku, seperti kemarin."

"Aku akan bicara denganmu besok. Ok!"

"Gimana kalau besok terjadi sesuatu dan kamu membenciku."

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu besok?"

"Bisa aja kan? Banyak kemungkinan bisa terjadi."

"Ayolah, Rose, berhenti berimajinasi,... aku ngantuk!" kata Scorpius.

"Begitu!" kata Rose melepaskan diri dari Scorpius dan memandangnya dengan marah.

"Apa? Apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Scorpius bingung.

"Kamu nggak pernah mau bersama aku, kan?"

"Apa?"

"Itu tadi... Kamu mengusirku padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu."

"Aku nggak ngusir kamu... aku Cuma bilang aku ngantuk."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu kalau kamu nggak pernah memberikan waktumu yang sedikit itu untukku" kata Rose berlari meninggalkan Scorpius.

"Ya, ampun! Hei, Rose!..." Rose mendengar Scorpius memanggilnya dari belakang.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please!<strong>

**Maaf atas keterlambatan updatex!... Ternyata endingx nggak jd d ch 10! Jd mngkin ch 11. Klau d chpter ini ada hal yg diulang-ulang, tlg dmaafkan n jgn bosan membca fanfic aku:p **

**Riwa Rambu**


	11. Chapter 11

**CERITA CINTA ROSE WEASLEY**

**Thank you... Thank you so much untuk semuanya yang dah baca fanfic aku. Ch sblumx, Rose mmg agak aneh... aku nggak tahu kok jadi kayak gitu,ya? Hehehe Maafkan! Mudah-mudahan ch ini memuaskan :p . Winey, Rempong: Thanks dah review!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Pesta Dansa **

Rose dan Francy sedang duduk bersantai di toko es krim Florean Fortescue yang berada di pojokan Diagon Alley. Di musim dingin Fortescue menyediakan capucino dan coklat panas. Rose yang beberapa menit lalu telah menghabiskan coklat panasnya memandang Francy yang menikmati capucino-nya perlahan.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Francy? Harusnya hari ini aku ke dunia Muggle, belanja untuk natal bersama Aunt Ginny dan Lily."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hah? Kamu baru bertemu aku dua hari yang lalu di Hogwarts Express, Francy! Jadi belum ada sesuatu yang penting terjadi denganku."

Mereka baru dua hari yang lalu memulai liburan natal, tapi pagi tadi Francy telah menulis surat pada Rose dan memaksanya bertemu di Diagon Alley. Maka Rose dengan cemberut, karena menurutnya Francy telah merusak rencana berbelanjanya bersama Aunt Ginny dan Lily, menemui Francy.

"Bagaimana kabar Malfoy?" tanya Francy tiba-tiba.

"Scorpius? Aku nggak tahu... Aku kan bukan ibunya." Kata Rose kesal. Selama sisa hari sebelum liburan natal, sejak pertemuan mereka di koridor Mantra Rose menghindari Scorpius. Rose menghabiskan waktunya di Perpustakaan dan ruang rekreasi. Ketika Scorpius memojokkannya di setia kelas yang mereka ikuti Rose selalu berhasil menghindar dengan membiarkannya dirinya dikerumuni anak-anak lain. Scorpius kan tak akan membicarakan hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi dibicarakan depan anak-anak lain. Rose juga selalu mempersiapkan tongkatnya, tak mau tertipu Scorpius untuk ke tiga kalinya.

"Rose, aku mendapat surat dari Therius." Kata Francy, yang langsung mengagetkan Rose.

"Krum! Oh, Francy, maafkan aku... Apa?... Apa katanya?" tanya Rose menyesal karena sudah menganggap Francy merusak belanja natalnya.

"Dia ingin aku mengunjunginya ke Bulgaria." jawab Francy, menatap cangkir capucino-nya.

"Apa? Brengsek! Setelah menyakitimu dia ingin kamu kembali? Benar-benar menyebalkan!... Apa? Apa yang kamu katakan? Padanya?"

"Aku belum menjawab suratnya... aku ingin bertanya padamu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Oh, Francy, menurutku kamu nggak boleh kesana... Cowok itu benar-benar brengsek, sama brengseknya dengan Scorpius Malfoy..."

"Rose?" seru sebuah suara menghentikan ocehan Rose. Rose berbalik dan melihat Mrs. Malfoy dan Mr. Malfoy sedang berdiri sambil memegang tas plastik di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Oh... Mrs. Malfoy... Mr. Malfoy! Aku..." Rose bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Mrs. Malfoy mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rose tentang anak mereka.

"Aku melihatmu dari luar dan aku masuk untuk manyapamu." Kata Mrs. Malfoy sambil tersenyum.

"Oh..." Rose tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku ingin mengundangmu ke acara dansa natal kami tanggal 25, kamu harus datang, ya!" kata Mrs. Malfoy, kemudian memandang Francy sambil tersenyum. "Kamu boleh mengajak temanmu."

"Eh... eh, aku..." Rose ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin hadir.

"Aku menunggumu tanggal 25 jam tujuh malam. OK?... Aku pergi dulu..." kata Mrs. Malfoy mencium pipi Rose, melambai pada Francy dan berjalan keluar. Mr. Malfoy mengikutinya dengan bersungut.

"Itu Mr. Dan Mrs. Malfoy?" tanya Francy, memandang keluar jendela ke arah Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy yang hendak memasuki sebuah toko.

"Aku pikir kamu mengenal mereka... Keluarga berdarah murni bukannya selalu bersahabat?"

"Memang sih. Kadang-kadang ayah pergi ke Manor, tapi aku belum pernah diajak. Kalau diajakpun aku nggak mau, aku nggak suka melihat Malfoy... Tapi Rose, pesta itu... pesta dansa itu, kamu pergi? "

"Aku nggak tahu."

"Ayolah Rose, kamu harus pergi. Itu pesta dansa yang hebat... banyak orang-orang terkenal akan berkumpul. Kamu juga bisa bertemu penulis favoritmu, yang nulis _Perjalan Penyihir Buta ke Dunia Muggle_, siapa namanya Julia... Julia Mckenzie."

"Julia Christie... Siapa Julia Mckenzie?"

"Julia Christie, yah dia. Kamu bisa bertemu dia dan makanan-makanannya juga enak Rose... Pokoknya kamu nggak akan nyesal deh!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kita bicara tentang Krum kan?"

"Oh,..." wajah Francy berubah dari antusias menjadi sedih. Rose merasa bersalah.

"Jadi, kamu mau ke Bulgaria?" tanya Rose.

"Aku memang ingin bertemu Therius lagi."

"Apa?"

"Kami pacaran selama dua tahun, Rose. Terlalu banyak kenangan indah. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya dengan mudah."

"Tapi kamu kan sama Al sekarang?"

"Aku nggak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Al, Rose."

"Oh, ku pikir... ku pikir setelah Collins, Al dan kamu..."

"Nggak, Rose, kami bersahabat."

"Oh, jadi kamu akan ke Bulgaria?"

"Yeah, liburan ini aku nggak ngapa-ngapain. Jadi, aku ke Bulgaria aja..."

"Gini aja, Francy, aku akan mengajakmu ke pesta keluarga Malfoy, tapi kamu nggak boleh ke Bulgaria."

"Apa? Kamu... kamu mau ke sana?"

"Yeah, Gimana kalau aku mengajakmu ke sana, tapi kamu nggak boleh ke Bulgaria."

"Aku..."

"Disana kamu bisa mencari cowok baru dan melupakan Krum. Gimana?"

"Baik! Tapi kamu juga harus mencari cowok di pesta itu. Dan saat pesta berakhir kita sudah memiliki cowok. OK!"

"Baik!" Rose tahu Francy sedang bersemangat, karena itu dia mengiyakan Francy. Saat ini Rose tak ingin menjalin hubungan, tapi demi Francy dia rela menghabiskan malam natal berburu cowok.

* * *

><p>Rose berdiri di ballroom Malfoy Manor dengan mengenakan gaun hitam sebatas lulut dengan punggung dan lengan terbuka. Meskipun cuaca di luar dingin, di dalam ruangan terasa hanyat. Pasti mereka menggunakan Mantra Penghangat Ruangan, pikir Rose, dalam ruangan sebesar ini pasti perlu beberapa orang yang mendaraskan mantra yang sama.<p>

Rose memandang sekeliling mencari Francy. Mereka baru saja tiba dan sedang mangambil minuman, ketika seorang kenalan Francy; cowok tinggi berambut pirang bermata biru, lewat didepan mereka dan mengajak Francy berdansa. Harusnya, Francy menemani Rose mencari Julia Christie. Rose yang belum bertemu siapapun yang dikenalnya atau yang mengajaknya berdansa, berdiri canggung dan merasa bodoh. Harusnya malam ini dia berburu cowok, pikir Rose memperhatikan seluruh ruangan, tapi tidak ada cowok yang single dalam ruangan itu, semuanya memiliki pasangan. Scorpius yang mengenakan jubah hijau, sedang berdansa dengan seorang cewek pirang. Yang tidak memiliki pasangan cuma Rose dan seorang bapak-bapak berumur yang sedang minum di bar. Hah, masa dia menggoda bapak-bapak, pikir Rose, tapi tak apalah dari pada berdiri canggung

Bapak-bapak tersebut berwajah lumayan tampan, mungkin sangat tampan waktu masih muda, dan rasa-rasanya seperti pernah dilihat Rose. Si bapak sedang meneguk gelas berisi cairan berwarna coklat, ketika Rose duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku pesan, seperti yang diminum bapak ini!" kata Rose pada bartender.

Si Bartender mengangkat alis, tapi memberikan apa yang diminta Rose.

"Hallo, Missy, siapa namamu?" tanya si Bapak, meneguk minumannya lagi.

"Rose... Anda sendirian?" tanya Rose.

"Apakah saya terlihat seperti sedang bersama orang lain?"

"Yeah, maksudku bisa saja istri anda lagi ke kamar mandi atau apa."

"Tidak, Missy, saya sendirian... Mana pacar kamu?"

"Tidak ada... sekarang saya sedang mencari pacar..."

"Dan kau berniat menggoda saya, Missy?"

"Saya tidak berniat menggoda anda. Maksud saya anda sendiran saya sendirian, yah bagaimana kalau kita minum bersama." Kata Rose meneguk habis minumannya, merasakan badannya panas dan meminta minuman tambahan pada bartender.

Si bapak memandang Rose dengan heran, ketika bartender meletakkan minuman di depan Rose.

"Mengapa kau tidak mencari pasangan dansa saja sekarang? Di sebelah sana banyak pemuda yang sedang memperhatikanmu."

Rose memalingkan wajah ke arah yang ditunjukkan Si bapak, ternyata di pojokan sana ada beberapa cowok single yang sedang minum-minum.

Rose yang sudah meminta minuman tambahan lagi merasa melayang. "Ku rasa aku lebih suka disini."

"Ayolah, Missy, cewek cantik harus berdansa dengan pemuda tampan... Oh, ini anak saya datang... kamu bisa berdansa dengannya."

"Papa? Papa dengan siapa?... Weasley?"

Rose membalikkan tubuhnya yang berat dan memandang seorang cowok tampan berjubah biru.

"Oh, Zabini..." kata Rose.

"Kalian rupanya sudah saling kenal." Kata si bapak yang ternyata adalah Mr. Blaise Zabini.

"Tentu saja, aku mengenalnya, Pa, dia Weasley. Kok Papa mau bicara dengannya."

"Gadis ini sangat cantik, Alex... Ayo, berdansa dengannya!"

"Nggak mau, aku nggak mau menyentuh darah pengkhi..." Zabini tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Rose yang telah meminum gelas keempatnya, sudah berjalan mendekatinya dan meletakkan tangannya di leher Alex.

"Ayolah, Alex, untuk malam ini lupakan bahwa aku orang yang kamu benci... Ayolah, berdansa denganku."

"Nah, Missy ini ingin berdansa denganmu, Alex, pergilah!"

Alex hanya terpana menatap Rose, "Scorps bisa membunuhku kalau aku menyentuhmu."

"Malfoy? Lupakan dia... dia cowok paling aneh yang pernah ku temui."

Zabini tidak berbicara apa-apa hanya memandang Rose dan Rose yang sudah melayang dan ingin berdansa menyeret Zabini ke lantai dansa.

Rose memeluk leher Zabini dan mulai berdansa mengikuti lagu lembut, yang mengalun dari sekelompok band yang bermain di panggung.

"Harusnya aku nggak boleh penyentuh darah pengkhianat." Kata Zabini.

"Sudahlah Alex, mengapa kamu terlalu memikirkan darah? Bisa-bisa suatu saat nanti kamu jatuh cinta pada orang yang darah pengkhianat."

"Aku nggak akan jatuh cinta pada darah pengkhianat... Dan aku... aku nggak akan menjadi seperti Scorps, jatuh cinta dan bersikap aneh."

"Hah, Malfoy sikapnya memang selalu aneh, jatuh cinta dan nggak jatuh cinta sama aja..." kata Rose.

"Scorps memandang kita sekarang..." kata Zabini memberitahu Rose.

"Biarin aja..."kata Rose, "Kamu kok bisa berteman dengan Malfoy dan Goyle?"

"Kami sudah berteman sejak berumur enam tahun... Orangtua kami bersahabat." Kata Zabini.

"Oh, terus di Hogwarts kalian bersahabat... Kenapa nggak berteman dengan orang lain? Kayak nggak ada anak berdarah murni lain di Hogwarts."

"Memang ada, tapi kami nggak ingin menerima perubahan... Yang berubah Cuma Scorps aja, memang orang jadi aneh kalau jatuh cinta."

"Kenapa kamu nggak berteman dengan Francy, dia berdarah murni?" tanya Rose, menghindari topik tentang Scorpius.

"Oh Nott..." wajah Zabini berubah merah, "Dia nggak bilang padamu,ya? Sebenarnya orangtua kami menjodohkan kami, tapi kami nggak mau."

"Ohya?"

"Dia juga harusnya disebut berdarah pengkhianat karena berteman denganmu." Kata Zabini.

"Lalu siapa pacar kamu?" tanya Rose.

"Aku nggak punya pacar, Goyle juga nggak ada... Cuma Scorpius aja yang memiliki pacar, sebenarnya dia nggak serius pacaran sama mereka, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap serius dan agak membosankan."

"Kenapa kamu dan Goyle nggak punya pacar... Kan banyak cewek Slytherin yang cantik-cantik."

"Semuanya menyukai Scorps, kami nggak kebagian..." kata Zabini tertawa. Rose ikut tertawa.

"Tapi pasti ada dari antara cewek-cewek itu yang menyukaimu... Aku rasa kamu benar-benar tampan lo!" kata Rose, memandang Zabini dengan genit.

"Jangan coba-coba menggodaku, Weasley, aku tahu kamu mabuk... Sebenarnya, aku menunggu orangtuaku menemukan jodoh untukku."

Rose tertawa, "Zabini... kamu serius? Kamu pikir jaman apa sekarang? Atau kamu menunggu Francy... Kamu diam-diam menyukai Francy kan?"

Wajah Zabini memerah.

"Nggak boleh!" kata Rose, bersamaan dengan berhentinya lagu yang dimainkan pemain musik. "Ayo, kita duduk aku capek."

Rose menyeret Zabini ke bar. "Yang seperti tadi dua!" perintahnya pada Bartender.

Mereka duduk bersamaan dengan bartender menyediakan minuman. Rose langsung meneguknya. Zabini hanya menyesap sedikit dan meletakkan gelasnya.

"Kamu nggak boleh menunggu Francy." Kata Rose setelah menghabiskan minumannya dan meminta tambahan minuman.

"Hei, ini whisky api... keliatannya kamu sudah mabuk, Weasley..." kata Zabini, memandang Rose yang sedang meneguk minumannya lagi.

"Whisky api? Aku nggak tahu kalau Whisky api bisa membuatku melayang bebas, harusnya aku sering-sering meminumnya." Kata Rose, "Kamu dengar apa yang ku katakan tadi?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu nggak boleh mendekati Francy, dia itu milik Al."

"Milik Potter? Bercanda? Aku nggak tahu kalau mereka pacaran?"

"Saat ini belum, tapi nanti mereka bisa pacaran."

"Kamu mau membuat mereka jadian seperti Davis dan Collins?"

"Kamu tahu?"

"Seluruh sekolah membicarakannya, tentu saja aku tahu."

"Yeah... Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh mendekati Francy... Bagaimana kalau? Lily?" Rose memandang wajah tampan Zabini yang setengah kabur. "Kamu benar-benar tampan lo! Ku rasa kamu cocok sama Lily, dia yang tercantik diantara kami."

"Hah? Kamu mau memberikan sepupumu yang pemarah itu padaku?"

"Yeah, kalau dilihat-lihat, si tampan Zabini dan cantik Lily memang cocok. Aku heran aja, mengapa Malfoy yang mendapat banyak cewek padahal kamu lebih tampan... Mungkin karena hartanya kali, ya?"

Zabini tertawa dan Rose ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Kamu lucu kalau mabuk..." kata Zabini.

"Nah, gimana menurutmu? Lily cantikkan?" kata Rose. Jangan membunuhku, Lil, aku nggak sadar mengatakan ini, pikir Rose dalam hati.

"Dia memang cantik, tapi kamu lebih sexy..." kata Zabini.

"Hei, jangan aku..." kata Rose, tertawa.

"Gimana kalau aku menginginkanmu?"

"Alex?" kata sebuah suara dibelakang mereka.

Scorpius berdiri memandang mereka, matanya menatap Zabini dengan tajam.

"Oh Scorps! Aku sedang berbicara dengan Rose."

"Rose? Rose? Sejak kapan kalian memanggil menggunakan nama depan?"

"Malfoy!" kata Rose sambil berdiri, "Kamu Cuma cemburu karena sekarang aku berteman dengan Alex kan?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu nggak mau Alex memiliki teman lain selain kamu kan?"

"Hah?"

"Eh, Rose, sepertinya bukan itu." Kata Zabini.

"Nah, sekarang menjauhlah, Malfoy, aku masih sedang memperbincangkan beberapa hal dengan Alex."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Ayolah, Malfoy! Alex akan tetap menjadi sahabat kamu selamanya, aku hanya ingin berbincang sebentar."

"Eh, Rose, aku... Mending aku pergi aja!" kata Zabini.

"Jangan Alex, aku senang berbicara denganmu... Tadi kamu bilang aku sexy. Kamu menyukai cewek sexy, ya? Aku bisa membuat Lily..."

"Kamu bilang dia sexy, Alex?"

"Eh,..." Alex jadi salah tingkah.

"Iya, dia bilang aku sexy... Aku senang, Alex, tapi Lily cocok untukmu."

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" tanya Scorpius memandang bingung Alex dan Rose.

"Dia mabuk... Dia menghabiskan sepuluh gelas Whisky api."

"Apa? Lalu dia berniat menjadikanmu dengan Potter?"

"Yeah, tapi aku..."

"Tapi kamu menginginkan dia... Aku dengar kamu berkata begitu padanya tadi."

"Dengar, Scorps, itu cuma bercanda."

"Kedengarannya nggak seperti itu."

"Oh ayolah, Scorps! Aku nggak akan merebutnya darimu. Percayalah!"

"Yeah, benar Malfoy, aku nggak akan merebut Alex darimu, kami cuma berteman." Kata Rose.

Scorpius dan Alex mengabaikan Rose.

"Baiklah!" kata Scorpius.

"Nah begitu! Aku pergi dulu..." kata Zabini lalu pergi setengah berlari.

"Hei Alex!" kata Rose setengah terhuyung dan jatuh ke dalam tangan Scorpius. "Ini semua, gara-gara kamu... Kami masih berbicara soal Lily dan dia ... dan kamu... kamu menghancurkan ide brilianku."

"Ide konyol!"

"Hei, jangan seperti itu! Alex selamanya tetap sahabat kamu... Huekk!" Rose muntah-muntah di baju Scorpius dan langsung tertidur karena mabuk.

* * *

><p>Rose merasakan sinar matahari menyengat kulitnya. Dia ingin membuka matanya, tapi kepalanya yang seperti sedang ditindih dengan batu besar, terasa berat. Rose membuka matanya lagi, tapi cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan membuat matanya menutup matanya lagi. Siapa yang membuka jendela kamarnya pagi-pagi? Pikir Rose. Setelah menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari, Rose memandang sekeliling.<p>

Ruangan itu adalah kamar yang besar dan luas. Jendela besar-besar terbuka dan memberinya pandangan putih bukit bersalju. Rose tidak merasa kedinginan. Mantra Penghangat Udara...Di mana aku? Ini bukan kamarku? Tanya Rose dalam hati memandang tempat tidur berkanopi dan selimut sehalus sutra yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" kata sebuah suara mengagetkan Rose. Rose menoleh ke samping dan melihat Scorpius keluar dari ruangan, yang tampaknya kamar mandi. Rambut Scorpius basah dan dia mengenakan jubah mandi berwarna abu-abu.

"Apa? Aku..."

"Kamu mabuk semalam. Aku nggak ingin orangtuamu tahu, ku rasa kamu juga nggak mau orangtuamu tahu. Jadi mama menulis pada mereka bahwa kamu menginap di sini."

"Oh, Ok! Terima kasih!" kata Rose bingung. Dia ingin bangun dari tempat tidur, tapi sesuatu menahannya. Dia telanjang. Oh, Merlin, mana pakaianku... pikir Rose.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan padaku? Mana pakaianku?"

"Kamu nggak ingat, Rose?" kata Scorpius, suaranya tiba-tiba lembut. Dia melangkah mendekati Rose dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Apa?"

"Semalam merupakan saat terindah dalam hidup aku." Kata Scorpius, membelai pipi Rose.

"Apa? Apa... apa kita..."

"Benar!"

"Brengsek!" kata Rose menghantam Scorpius dengan bantal.

"Mengapa kamu seperti ini? Padahal tadi malam kamu berbeda... kamu lebih..."

"Aku nggak mau dengar...! Mana pakaian aku...?"

"Rose, tenanglah!"

"Kamu keterlaluan... Aku mabuk dan kamu memanfaatkan aku!"

"Aku nggak memanfaatkan kamu... semua terjadi begitu saja."

"Aku mabuk dan kamu tidak... Harusnya kamu bisa meninggalkan aku."

"Aku kan dah bilang semua terjadi begitu saja..."

"Kamu memang menginginkan ini kan? Kamu dari awal memang ingin tidur dengan aku kan?... Kamu benar-benar brengsek...Kembalikan pakaianku aku mau pulang!"

"Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum bicara denganmu."

"Aku nggak ingin bicara... Kembalikan pakaianku... Tongkatku... Mana tongkatku?"

"Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti setelah kita bicara."

"Aku nggak mau bicara denganmu... Ku mohon! Biarkan aku pulang." Dia tidak ingin menangis, tapi air mata telah membanjiri pipinya.

"Dengar, Rose! Aku mencintaimu dan aku akan terus mencintaimu. Aku bukan hanya ingin tidur denganmu lalu meninggalkanmu seperti yang kamu kira selama ini. Buktinya sekarang, kita berdua melakukannya dan aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku nggak akan meninggalkan kamu. Aku berjanji. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan terus bersamamu."

"Biarkan aku pulang..."

Scorpius mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Rose, "Rose, percayalah padaku!" katanya di rambut Rose.

Rose melepaskan diri dari Scorpius dan mencoba menyingkir ke sisi lain tempat tidur.

"Aku minta maaf untuk semua yang kulakukan dulu. Aku tahu aku menyakitimu, membuatmu marah dan menangis... Tapi sekarang aku berubah, Rose... Aku... Percayalah padaku!" kata Scorpius, air mata penyesalan memenuhi matanya.

Rose merasa hatinya seperti ditusuk sembilu. Hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"Ku mohon... Jangan menangis!" kata Rose, menghapus air mata Scorpius, sementara airmatanya sendiri mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Aku nggak peduli. Aku memang ingin menangis... karena aku benar-benar ingin kamu melihat diriku... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

Rose memeluk Scorpius dengan airmata berlinang, "Scorpius..."

"Rose..." kata Scorpius, mempererat pelukan mereka.

"Aku membuatmu sedih... aku nggak ingin kamu sedih dan menangis... maafkan aku!... Maafkan aku! Aku... aku mencintaimu... Aku selalu mencintaimu... Jadi, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku... Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Mereka berdua berpelukan selama beberapa saat. Rose melepaskan diri dari Scorpius dan menghapus airmatanya. Scorpius sedang tersenyum padanya dengan sisa-sisa airmata di matanya.

"Kalau kamu meninggalkan aku, aku akan mengejarmu, meskipun ke neraka" kata Rose.

"Nggak akan, Rose!" kata Scorpius memeluknya lagi, sesaat kemudian melepaskan Rose. "Kita bisa bertunangan sekarang kalau kamu mau."

"Apa? Hah? Jangan!"

"Satu hal yang harus kamu ingat, Rose... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merayu Davis, Alex atau Mr. Zabini... Aku akan membunuh mereka kalau kamu melakukannya lagi."

"Aku nggak merayu Mr. Zabini."

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu... Jangan dekat-dekat dengan cowok lain selain aku."

"Oh, baiklah!"

"Bagus! Dipsy!" kata Scorpius memanggil Peri Rumahnya.

Bunyi tar keras menandakan munculnya Dipsy. "Aku membawa pakaian Miss Rose, Master Scorpius." Kata Dipsy dengan suara melengking nyaring. Dia memegang gaun hitam Rose yang sudah bersih, beserta tongkat sihirnya.

"Terima kasih, Dipsy." Kata Rose mengambil gaun dan tongkatnya. Lalu dengan ditutup selimut dia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Master Scorpius dan Miss Rose ditunggu nyonya di bawah... Dipsy telah menyediakan sarapan." Rose mendengar Dipsy berkata sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Sambil mandi Rose memikirkan status hubungannya dengan Scorpius. Mereka sekarang resmi pacaran. Rose merasakan pipinya memerah. Yang mengherankan Rose adalah, dia sedikitpun tidak mengingat kejadian semalam. Haruskan dia ingat, itu adalah kejadian yang membahagiakan. Lagipula, dia tidak merasa sakit, kata orang kalau melakukannya pertama kali harusnya sakit, tapi Rose tidak merasakan apapun. Tapi biarlah, saat ini dia sangat bahagia.

"Kita ditunggu Mama dan Papa di bawah." Kata Scorpius setelah Rose keluar dari kamar mandi dan berpakaian lengkap. Scorpius juga telah mengganti jubah mandinya.

"Baiklah..." kata Rose.

"Eh, Rose, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu..." kata Scorpius, memandang Rose agak takut.

"Apa?" tanya Rose heran.

"Semalam kamu mabuk berat dan memuntahi pakaian aku dan pakaianmu..."

"Oh maaf! Aku akan mencucinya..."

"Dipsy sudah mencucinya..." kata Scorpius.

"Lalu?"

"Eh kita... Kita nggak melakukan apa-apa?"

"Hah?"

"Yah, semalam kita nggak melakukannya... aku tidur di ruang tamu dan kamu tidur di kamar aku... Lagipula, Mama dan Papa nggak akan membiarkanku tidur bersamamu karena kita belum menikah..."

APA?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Akhirnya selesai juga! Terima Kasih sudah setia membaca dan mereview! :p**

**Riwa Rambu **


End file.
